TRAFICO
by wendy712
Summary: El mundo es injusto muchas veces. No puedes pensar ni sentir emociones, cuando eres una esclava. La madre de sakura la vende y ahi empieza la nueva vida para ella, comociendo a nuevas personas, amigos y al amor. UA, Es sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

No puedes pensar ni sentir emociones, cuando eres una esclava

El mundo es injusto muchas veces. No puedes pensar ni sentir emociones, cuando eres una esclava

-Sakura!!

Sakura era una bellísima chica con los 15 años recién cumplidos. Ella vivía con su madre una mujer joven de unos 36 años, a la que violaron y de ahí salio Sakura. La madre no se pudo casar porque tener una hija fuera del matrimonio por muy violada que seas se ve mal y te consideran una puta en todas sus letras, por eso la madre de Sakura, Valeria, odiaba a su hija por joderle la vida como decía ella.

-¿que quieres mama?

-te he dicho que volvieras pronto de comprar ¿Dónde has estado?

-en ningún sitio solo que había mucha gente en la tienda

-bueno da igual, total, estaba mejor sin ti. Anda ve a preparar la cena

-si

Vivian en una pequeña casa en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, donde solo había prostitutas y alcohólicos.

Después de la cena Valeria siempre iba a un bar a tomar algo, los momentos en que su madre se iba eran los momentos que mas apreciaba, cuando su madre no estaba para amargarla, cuando estaba sola y tranquila.

Valeria llego al bar y pidió su bebida de cada noche, a eso llega el dueño del local, un amigo que izo al llegar a los barrios bajos

-que como as estado?

-tu que crees, mal como siempre

-bueno, bebe y alégrate la noche Valeria

-tengo demasiadas penas para solo un vaso, Malcof

-tranquila mujer, un día se Irán esos problemas que tienes

-no los tendría si Sakura no hubiera nacido

-pobre niña no tiene la culpa de que te violaran

-y que, toda mi familia y amigos me dejo tirada solo por estar preñada, solo me dieron 500 francos y un "arréglatelas como puedas"

-hombre la niña es como tu esclava, no te puedes quejar

-hombre ya que la he parido la tenia que utilizar, no se iba a quedar ahí

Se quedaron en silencio. Valeria observo las nuevas rameras del local y los hombres que se les caía la baba por ellas. El local era un bar con una plataforma en el centro y la barra al lado derecho de la plataforma, donde las chicas bailaban y cantaban para los que entraban allí dentro. Y si algún cliente las quería solo tenia que pagar un poco más y llevársela arriba para hacer con ella lo que quisiese.

Valeria era la única mujer del bar que no trabajaba aunque muchos hombres le pidieron sus servicios en más de una ocasión y para conseguir dinero los aceptaba

La primera vez que lo hizo en ese bar con un cliente, ya que Malcof le ofreció una habitación para que la utilizara cuando quisiera siempre y cuando le diera la una cuarta parte del dinero. Se quedo parada del anonimato del bar. Si querías contratar a una chica pagabas y te daban la llave de la habitación y una mascara para que no seas reconocido.

Cuando acabas entregas las llaves y la mascara y te largas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Normal que este bar sea e predilecto de los ricachones que quieren hacer creer que son unos santos y que matarían por sus esposas cuando por la noche se iban a revolcarse con rameras para olvidarlo todo y disfrutar del deseo carnal

-hay mucha mas gente que antes

-si se ve que los clientes han dicho maravillas de mi bar y ahora viene todos los hombres ya sean ricos o pobres

A Valeria le daban asco los hombres que dicen que si su mujer lo engaña la mata enfrente de todos, pero cuando eran ellos las mujeres tenían que callarse para no enfurecer a sus maridos.

"pobrecitas" pensaba Valeria "aunque pensándolo bien por muy cornudas que fueran no Vivian en la miseria trabajando de puta para poder comer.

Meditando eso Valeria se acabo el vaso y se dispuso a pagar cuando Malcof la detuvo.

-sabes he estado pensando en algo que te gustara

-si me vuelves a proponer que trabaje de puta permanentemente pierdes el tiempo

-no me refería a ti, mas bien a tu querida hija

-Sakura?

-claro que otra hija tienes

- ja, ja, ja

-por que no Valeria, ganaríamos dinero y encima te la quitarías del medio

-…

Valeria lo medito unos segundos y por fin dio la respuesta a Malcof. No sentía pena por su hija y menos si encima ganaría dinero, la verdad se la habría entregado gratis si se lo hubiera dicho, pero ya que lo mencionaba lo aceptaría encantada.

-trato echo no?

-evidentemente, mañana te la traeré sobre las nueve, va bien?

-perfecto, te esperare a esa hora, y para cerrar el trato que te parece si te invito a un trago

-sabes Malcof, este negocio me encanta

-te dije que te gustaría

Valeria llego a casa a las 4 de la madrugada y vio que su hija no había perdido el tiempo y la casa estaba limpia.

"seguramente eso extrañare de la cría" pensaba Valeria mientras se quitaba la ropa i se metía en la cama.

Sakura como siempre se levanto mucho antes que su madre, hacia el desayuno y cuando había acabado se ponía a estudiar, a diferencia de su madre Sakura era una chica responsable y educada, con muchas ganas de aprender, estudiaba de todo lo básico: matemáticas, lengua e ingles, lo principal.

-Sakura!! Tráeme el desayuno

-voy!!-

-no chilles estupida

Sakura escondió los libros detrás del lavabo porque si su madre los encontraba los quemaba enfrente suyo.

-toma

-Sakura, tengo que contarte algo que te afecta directamente-hablo seria

-¿que cosa?

-a partir de hoy trabajaras en el bar de Malcof

Se le congelo la sangre, solamente había ido una vez a ese bar y no le gusto para nada ese sitio. Prostitutas por todos los lados y hombres persiguiéndolas. Fue asqueroso y se juro que nunca volvería a ese sitio pero no podría cumplir el juramento.

-a ese bar de mala muerte

-sea o no sea de mala muerte allí trabajaras y punto

-pero porque?!

-porque quiero librarme de ti y encima ganare dinero, así que prepara las cosas que a las nueve tenemos que estar allí

-pero…

-que te calles, ve a preparar tus cosas

-si

No podía creerlo su madre la había vendido, no pensaba que la odiase tanto para hacer eso, pero así era, Sakura preparo las maletas para irse de su casa al bar.

Cuando ya eran las nueve su madre la llevo al local, solo entrar ya vio los hombres ricos esperando para ver a quien se follaban esa noche

-Valeria, te esperaba – saludo Malcof

-aquí tienes a sakura

-perfecto

Se dirigió a Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa

-sabes Sakura ya tienes un cliente para esta noche

A Sakura se le helo la sangre, esa misma noche perderia todo, su dignidad y virginidad y pasaría a ser una puta cualquiera, como su madre, mejor dicho peor que su madre. Su madre trabajaba cuando lo quería ella, pero ella trabajaría todas las noches.

Era terrible

-entonces te la doy, pero ya sabes no quiero que se quede preñada

Se le ilumino un poco el rostro al saber que aunque fuera poco su madre se preocupara de que ella no le pasara nada.

-tranquila no pasara nada

-mas vale no quiero que pare de trabajar

El rostro se le apago de golpe, solo le interesaba que ganara dinero todas las noches

-descuida

-bueno dicho todo me voy

-adiós Valeria

-adiós, y tu trabaja bien y nada de nos, entendido

-si

Valeria se fue. Sakura fue conducida a la habitación en la que viviría a partir de ahora.

Era una habitación de cuatro literas y un gran armario en la esquina.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul celeste. Las sabanas eran blancas con flores rosas, si no supiera de que iba a trabajar habría aceptado gustosa vivir allí.

-Reena ven, tienes una nueva compañera

Por la puerta apareció una chica de pelo corto y rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules, si no supiera que era puta pensaría que estaba enfrente de una modelo.

-hola soy Reena si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntar

-y-yo soy Sakura

-por tus nervios debes de ser virgen ¿no?

-s-si

-¿bueno, cuando empiezas?

-el señor Malcof dijo que esta noche

-bueno tranquilízate, de momento coloca tus cosas e intenta relajarte OK?

-si

Reena se marcho a trabajar. Estaba inquieta esa misma noche perdería su dignidad y libertad al mismo tiempo

Malcof apareció por la puerta

-vamos Sakura te llevare a la habitación donde te espera el cliente

-si señor

-escucha como eres virgen te daré un consejo, déjate llevar, seguramente jugara con tu cuerpo y luego te follara, así que solo déjate llevar, entendiste?

-si señor

-bien ya llegamos

Entraron en una habitación normal, con una simple cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un pequeño cuarto de baño en el fondo

-vaya Malcof, espero que hayas traído lo que te pedí

-claro amigo, aquí la tienes- Malcof empujo a Sakura para adelante para que la viera- ha llegado hoy y te aseguro que es virgen

-bien, me encantan las vírgenes, son mas higiénicas

-si pero tardaremos bastante en tener otra así que disfrútala

-tenlo por seguro amigo

-bueno me voy- Malcof se alejaba de ellos y se disponía a salir- pasarlo bien- salio

Sakura se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Estaba encerrada en la habitación con un hombre que no escucharía sus suplicas de que parase.

Estaba sola.


	2. empieza mi nueva vida

Sakura se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba

_Sakura se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Estaba encerrada en la habitación con un hombre que no escucharía sus suplicas de que parase._

_Estaba sola. _

-bueno chiquitina tu y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien

Era un hombre mayor de unos 50 años más o menos y se notaba que era adinerado, llevaba tres anillos de oro en cada mano y un reloj del mismo material.

El hombre no era feo, pese a su edad tenia una cara varonil que resultaría atractiva en otras circunstancias.

Pero para sakura era el hombre que iba a desvirgarla y a humillarla.

El hombre se había acercado a su rostro sin haberse dado cuenta, y le beso de una forma salvaje, como si hiciera años que no besaba a una mujer, aunque seguro que estaba casado y tenia hijos.

Mordió su lóbulo con los dientes. Todo lo que le hacia le daba un asco un impresionante. A continuación abandonó su oreja y ahora se dedicaba a besar su cuello. Sakura no se podía creer lo que el simple contacto de su boca le podría dar tanta repulsión.

Lentamente el hombre fue desnudando a Sakura, le miraba con los ojos desorbitados, mas su cuerpo no le respondía, se estaba quieta sin moverse, siguiendo el consejo de Malcof. Su cliente se desnudo, Sakura cerro los ojos, no quería ver nada de ese hombre. Pero aunque cerrara los ojos notaba lo que le hacia en el cuerpo, Sakura dio un respingo, había comenzado a penetrarla, sintió un dolor muy agudo en su entrepierna.

La embistió de un solo golpe, Sakura no abrió los ojos, los apretó más. No espero a que se acostumbrara, siguió adelante como si nada. Cada vez iba más rápido y gemía más alto. Sakura simplemente estaba quieta sin decir nada y con los ojos apretados por el dolor.

Todo parecía haberse quedado suspendido, en un segundo plano de su existencia, solo dominada por él. Por un hombre del cual no conocía ni el nombre.

Paro.

Salio de dentro de ella.

-eres buena chiquitina. Aunque esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos

Sakura se alegro de escuchar eso mientras cogia su ropa para vestirse. Su cliente ya estaba vestido y dispuesto a irse.

-a mi solo me interesan las vírgenes-dijo con total naturalidad, como si acabara de entrar-y ahora tu ya no lo eres así que no volveré para verte, si un caso a una virgen que entre nueva.

Se acabo de arreglar, cogio su billetera y le tiro unos billetes en la cama.

-toma de propina por haberlo hecho tan bien- se fue

Por fin estaría tranquila, se vistió, se arreglo un poco el pelo y se guardo el dinero para que Malcof no se lo quitara y se lo diera a su madre.

-veo que ya te has arreglado-Malcof entro a la habitación con una cara muy sonriente-por lo que me a dicho le gustaste mucho

-puede

-bueno, ve para tu cuarto, por hoy ya as trabajado

-si

Fue directa para su habitación, no había nadie, seguramente estarían trabajando. No pudo mas las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos formando un pequeño caminito por sus mofletes.

Ya no era una simple chica, ahora era una puta en toda regla, no esperaba tener un cuento de hadas con su primera vez, no quería ni velas ni pétalos de rosa como en las películas. Pero no quería que su primera vez fuera con un cincuentón que no tenía ninguna consideración.

Pasaron 2 horas desde que había llegado de su "trabajo", y apareció una chica castaña clara con el pelo liso y sedoso. Era muy hermosa, su carita era pequeña y redondita y con unos ojos color miel muy hermosos.

-hola, yo soy Lena, y tu eres?

-yo soy Sakura

-ah!! Ya se la nueva ¿no?

-se podría decir que si

Su sonrisa también era muy bonita, igual que Reena, si las vieras por la calle pensarías que son modelos y no prostitutas.

-que edad tienes?

-15 años

-por tu carita debes de haber perdido la virginidad no?

-hace dos horas

Le miro triste, y Sakura rompió a llorar otra vez, no podía aguantarse como más pensaba mas le dolía

-tranquila, todas las que estamos aquí hemos pasado por lo mismo

No le consoló mucho saber eso, incluso la deprimió mas de lo que estaba. Lena se fue del cuarte

"seguro que no quiere escuchar mis lamentos" pensó Sakura

Pero a los quince minutos Lena apareció por la puerta con algo en la mano, eran pastillas.

-sabes si utilizo condón?

-n-no l-lo se cerré lo-los ojos

La voz de Sakura era quebradiza como si no pudiera decir ni una triste palabra

-pues si no lo sabes mejor tomarla por si acaso

-que es?

-la pastilla del día después-me dio una capsula con un vaso de agua- es por si no ha usado condón que no te quedes preñada

-pero no te las tiene que dar un medico estas pastillas?

-si pero Malcof tiene contactos con un medico, y se las da a cambio de algo

-mmmm

Sakura no sabia que decir. No sabía si había usado condón, o si se había corrido encima de ella. Pero no le importo mucho ya que su tristeza por su virginidad era mayor que eso.

-mira esto es para el dolor

-gracias

-de nada –le dio otra capsula- intenta descansar un poco, estas un poco alterada, aunque no es para menos, pero intenta descansar.

-esta bien aunque no creo que pueda

-bueno tu solo inténtalo OK?

-si

Lena se fue de la habitación y Sakura se quedo sola meditando de su futura vida. La pastilla para el dolor le surgió efecto y ya no le molestaba la entrepierna. Pensando, pensando se acabo durmiendo.

Mientras Sakura dormía en el bar todavía había música y gente allí metida.

-ya has conocido a Sakura, Lena?

-si acabo de estar con ella, le he dado las pastillas y la he dejado durmiendo

-pobre ha llegado muy asustada esta tarde

Reena y Lena hablaban sobre Sakura en una esquina del bar, donde no había mucha gente y la música se escuchaba más lejana.

-cuando llegue estaba llorando

-que pena-suspiro Reena-no debe tener mas de 16 años la chica

-tiene 15

-como si tiene 13- dijo una voz acercándose

La voz era de una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y con media melena. Era una chica esbelta y con buenas piernas.

-no te pases Kora

-todas aquí trabajamos por igual, por muy joven que sea es así-dijo Kora con las manos en la cintura-esa niña es como nosotras y punto

-ya pero es muy joven-comento Lena con pena en los ojos

-da igual, es como tu o como yo

-ya pero…

-bueno vamos a dejarlo, mejor nos ponemos a trabajar-propuso Reena con su voz autoritaria.

-venga chicas arriba!!

Sakura se despertó muy confundida por ese chillido, miro el reloj de la pared.

"solo son las 5:30 a.m."Pensó Sakura

-venga arriba!!

Entonces empezó a escuchar jaleo, pero no se quería levantar de la cama. Pero no pudo volverse a dormir por el ruido de alrededor, y vio a Reena, a Lena y a otra chica cogiendo toallas y botes de todo tipo

-que pasa?-pregunto Sakura extrañada

-hay que correr si queremos tener agua caliente-explico Lena con su amable sonrisa

-agua? Caliente?

-si, solo hay 4 duchas, y somos mas de 20 chicas y todas queremos agua caliente, me sigues?

-si

-pero no hay agua caliente para todas, así que hay que espabilar para poder tener

-entiendo

-si no te quieres duchar con agua fría coge tus cosas y andando-se quejo Kora saliendo de la puerta

Sakura se quedo extrañada con la chica que había salido, no sabia quien era, seguramente ella era la compañera de habitación que faltaba.

-quien es?-pregunto Sakura

-es Kora, la ultima compañera de habitación-contesto Reena-tiene un carácter un poquito peculiar

-peculiar?

-si ya lo iras viendo,…

-Reena me voy, ya nos veremos en la guerra-dijo Lena saliendo por la puerta

-guerra?

-no solo nosotras queremos agua caliente Sakura

-ah, claro

-bueno como te iba diciendo Kora tiene un carácter especial, pero ya te acostumbraras

-OK

-alo mejor te cuesta un poco pero te acostumbraras.

-intentare acostumbrarme rápido

Coji la toalla, las chanclas y los jabones para irse a duchar. Preparo la ropa para cuando llegara. Reena la esperaba en la puerta

-venga Sakura apúrate-decía Reena con un tic en el ojo-como me quede sin agua caliente te vas a enterar

-si ya voy

-bueno Sakura preparada para ir a la guerra?

-si señora!!

-bien soldado Sakura, vamos allá

Mientras corría con Reena pensaba que quizás no estaría tan mal la vida en el bar de Malcof.


	3. nuestras vidas pasadas

Después de una estupenda ducha calentita las cuatro chicas volvieron a su habitación para arreglarse y pasar el día.

Solo recordar lo que habían tenido que pelear Sakura le entraba la risa tonta, ella no hizo nada solo miro pero al ver sus compañeras de habitación no podía evitar soltar una carcajada.

FLASH BACK__________________________________________________________

-nosotras hemos llagado primero así que largaros!!

-ni hablar tesoro, aquí es quien va rápida no quien llega antes, que no estamos en el colegio

-mira estupida, no se si pillas la frase nosotras llegamos primero- Reena cada vez estaba mas enfadada-o es que tu única neurona no funciona

No paraban de insultarse y a ellas se unieron el resto de las chicas, todas chillaban, se tiraban de los pelos y se aruñaban para poder ducharse con agua caliente.

-se puede saber que es este alboroto?-Malcof llego con una bata roja sangre donde estaban ellas-otra vez lo mismo de siempre?

-Malcof, mi habitación ha llegado primera-decía Reena totalmente enfadada

-ya te lo he dicho aquí hay que ir rápido

-como te pille Yolanda te voy a arrancar la silicona de tus tetas

-perdón? que silicona? Esto guapa es natural

-si, y yo todavía soy virgen

Volvieron a discutir, Malcof se apretaba la sien para conseguir hallar una solución. Las dos peleándose parecían lobas salvajes peleando por comida.

Reena peleaba con una chica llamada Yolanda de dos habitaciones a la derecha, en comparación con las demás prostitutas ella era extraña, era una chica sin curvas excepto su busto que lo tenia bastante grande, i de cara poco agraciada, tenia mucha nariz, unos labios demasiado finos y unos ojos almendrados muy pequeños.

-que coño miras?

-na-nada

Se quedo un rato mirando a Sakura, inspeccionándola de arriba a bajo mientras Reena discutía con Malcof sobre el tema del agua caliente.

-se puede saber quien eres?

-me llamo Sakura

í que tu eres la nueva

-s-si

-vaya vaya

-haber chicas hablando he encontrado una solución para este problema que pasa cada mañana-comento Malcof

Todas las chicas se acercaron hasta el esperando la respuesta para el follon montado.

-he decidido que el agua caliente le tocara a una habitación cada mañana y no a quien llegue primera o la mas rápida

-y a quien le toca hoy?

-puesto que la habitación de Reena ha llegado antes que el resto serán ella las que empiecen hoy

Después de discutir un rato mas, al final pudieron entrar y tomarse una buena ducha de agua caliente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK__________________________________________________

-diga lo que diga sus tetas son tan falsas como su color de pelo-comento enfadada Kora ya que por culpa de Yolanda no pudo disfrutar bien de la ducha

-en fin que le vamos hacer

-que se cree la reina del bar o que?

-ya sabes como es Kora no vale la pena enfadarse con ella

-ya lo se Lena pero me da mucha rabia

Kora siguió insultando a Yolanda por más de media hora mientras se arreglaba. Mientras Sakura cojia los libros de texto para estudiar un ratito en ese tiempo libre.

-anda eso son libros del colegio?

-si, cuando tengo tiempo estudio

-vaya no utilizo uno desde primaria

Sakura miraba a sus compañeras, veían con ilusión sus libros, parecía que nunca hubieran ido a la escuela para aprender. Sakura no sabia si preguntarlo pero tenia curiosidad por su pasado

-vosotras no fuisteis a la escuela?

Se quedaron mudas no sabían que hacer, contestar o quedarse callada. Al final Reena la más grande se dispuso a hablar.

-yo si que fui-dijo Reena con la cara seria-pero mis padres murieron en un accidente, yo me quede a cargo de mi tía, ella era muy buena y me quede con ella hasta que acabe la secundaria obligatoria.

-OH-Sakura no sabia que decir pero puestas en el tema siguió preguntando-pero entonces como acabaste aquí?

-bueno, cuando acabe la secundaria obligatoria me fui de casa de mi tía para no darle problemas

Todas se quedaron calladas escuchando lo que Reena contaba con la cabeza gacha, para Reena no era fácil hablar de eso pero en cierto modo quería explicarlo para quitarse ese peso de encima.

-me vine a esta ciudad y encontré piso en alquiler, el problema es que no me llegaba el dinero para pagarlo-Reena jugaba con sus dedos mientras contaba su vida pasada-así que aparte del trabajo que ya tenia busque otro, y un hombre me dijo que el tenia uno muy bueno y en el que se ganaba bastante dinero

-ese trabajo era hacer de puta?

-si-se le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas-cuando quise dejarlo no pude porque el que me había dicho del trabajo había quemado la casa de alquiler que tenia y yo no tenia dinero para un hotel

-por eso viniste aquí, para seguir trabajando?-pregunto Sakura sin entender

-necesitaba dinero sino no podría comer ni vivir, por eso vivo y trabajo aquí, Malcof me contrato

-y tu tía?

-mi tía se piensa que trabajo de camarera en un restaurante y vivo en un piso de alquiler con un gato llamado Puss-torció un poco la boca para hacer una pequeña sonrisa-no puedo decirle lo que soy

-que triste es tu historia-comento Sakura a punto de llorar

-todas tenemos historias tristes

Lena también quería contar su pasado, también era triste y desolador. Pero quería ser escuchada por ellas y ese era el momento

-yo no soy de aquí –Lena se levanto para ir a la nevera de la mini cocina para beber un poco de agua-en realidad yo no me llamo Lena, mi nombre real es Giorgiona Alistran

Lena volvió a sentarse en la silla en la que estaba bajo las miradas atentas de sus compañeras

-yo nací en Rumania, vivía con mis padres en un pueblo bastante humilde al norte de Transilbania, éramos muy pobres y mis padres decidieron venir aquí para tener una vida mejor, mi familia no quería que nos fuéramos, porque decían que allí también seriamos pobres y que era peligroso viajar, pero mis padres no les hicieron caso mis padres hablaron con un mafioso para que les saliera mas barato el viaje

Todas estaban mudas, ninguna podía hablar-

-como os imaginareis éramos ilegales, el mafioso engaño a mis padres diciendo que nos darían los papeles cuando estuviéramos allí pero lo que hicieron fue dejarnos a la estacada, vivimos por un tiempo pero la policía cogio al mafioso y con el a todos los ilegales, pero mi nombre no contaba en su lista así que yo me quede aquí, yo no puedo trabajar de nada mas porque soy ilegal, y por eso mismo no me puedo ir

-nunca lo hubiera imaginado Lena-todas tenían la cara de asombro nunca lo hubieran imaginado

-pero como es que te cambiaron el nombre?

-por que Giorgiona se veía muy extranjero así que mis padres decidieron que a partid de ahora me llamase así para parecer mas de aquí

Sakura estaba sorprendida, ellas también tenían un pasado triste y desolador como ella, estaba contenta de pensar que no era la única desgraciada del mundo pero triste al saber que a parte de ella también había chicas que lo pasaban mal

-pues mi historia no es como la vuestra

-que te paso a ti?-pregunto Sakura a Kora

-yo nací y crecí en una familia rica, mi padre era un empresario y mi madre era ama de la casa, mis padres me compraban todo lo que quería, vivía muy bien hasta que cumplí los 16 años

-que paso?

Kora se levanto y fue caminado por la habitación hasta pararse en la ventana, después de mirar por ella suspiro y siguió la historia de su pasado

-ni mi madre ni yo sabíamos que papa estaba con deudas hasta el cuello, tenia muchas deudas pero nos compraba lo que nosotras queríamos, pasamos penurias durante 2 meses, para solucionarlo mi padre se quito la vida para poder pagar las deudas con su herencia y que no tuviéramos que pagarlas nosotras, lo que no contaba era que mi madre muriera por depresión y yo me quedara sola, no podía mantener la casa y tuve que buscarme la vida pero a causa de mi carácter me despidieron de todos los trabajos, pidiendo trabajo encontré a Malcof y el me dijo que me daría a pesar de mi carácter, no sabia donde me metía, y bueno así acabe aquí

-también es una historia muy triste-dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha

-en fin que le vamos a hacer no se puede cambiar el pasado

-es verdad solo puedes conformarte con lo que tienes o decepcionarte completamente

Después de confesarse se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar para tener energía durante el resto del día.

En otro lugar se escuchaba la voz penetrante y seria de Malcof. Hablaba por teléfono con una voz muy melodiosa y tranquila

-_entonces estas de acuerdo amorcito_

-claro que si mi lady ya sabes que me encantan los negocios y si puedo ganar dinero estate segura que lo acepto

Hablaban en el despacho de Malcof, era el lugar mas elegante de todo el bar era un sitio bien cuidado y con gusto.

El despacho era una habitación cuadrada y pequeña, el escritorio estaba al final de la habitación había cuadros en las paredes y muchas estanterías con libros y papeles.

-y cuando tienes pensado venir

-_dentro de dos meses mas o menos_

-perfecto te haré una bienvenida magistral

-_no te preocupes por eso_

-claro que si eres mi negociante favorita

-_ja ja eres muy divertido Malcof_

-en realidad lo soy con muy poca gente pero tu eres especial

-_que amable eres, dime sellaremos el pacto como siempre?_

-como tu desees, por mi no hay problema

-_pues entonces lo sellaremos como siempre_

-esta bien te espero dentro de dos meses

-_adiós amorcito mió_

-adiós mi lady

Malcof colgó, y la voz melodiosa también, Malcof tenia una risita en el rostro solo pensar que en dos meses la volvería a ver.


	4. problemas homicidas

Los días pasaban…

-Sakura tu cliente te espera en la habitación 5-chillo Lena desde la puerta-ah! Toma los condones que me dejaste el otro día

-gracias, ya me hacían falta, bueno adiós

-que te vaya bien!!

-gracias a ti también

Sakura ya no era la niña asustadiza, se había acostumbrado al horario de su peculiar trabajo, prostituta, sus compañeras la habían ayudado a superar la tristeza que emanaba cuando llego y ahora ya le era indiferente.

Los hombres entraban dentro de ella pero para Sakura simplemente era un movimiento, no sentía ni dolor ni placer.

La primera semana lo paso bastante mal con el tema del dolor pero después se acostumbro, Kora le enseño a gemir para que quedara realista y así los clientes acababan antes.

-como ha ido todo?-pregunto Reena

-como siempre-respondió Sakura-no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común

-eso significa que cada vez estas mas integrada

-puede ser

-pues yo creo que ya esta integrada-opino Lena saliendo del lavabo

Al acabar de trabajar las cuatro chicas se reunían para hablar de sus problemas o cotillear de sus clientes.

-quien ha sido el cliente mas viejo que habéis tenido?-pregunto Sakura a las demás chicas

-yo, uno que tenia 67 –respondió Lena sin mucho interés

-pues te gano una vez lo hice con uno que tenia 83

-tan viejo Reena

-si aunque lo mas gracioso fue que tuve que ir a recepción a por viagra

-pobrecillo

-no hace gracia Lena la de recepción se rió de mi durante una semana

-jajá jajá

-jajá jajá

-oye!! Os he dicho que no os rierais!!!

Las risas duraron durante 10 minutos hasta que una figura entro a toda prisa a la habitación con una cara muy grande de preocupación y espanto.

-rápido a la habitación 17!!

Se fue corriendo a otras habitaciones

-que le habrá pasado?-se pregunto Sakura mirando por el rabillo de la puerta para ver si captaba algo de ese enredo

-no veras nada, las habitaciones a partir de la 12 están en el piso de arriba

-lo mejor será ir a ver que pasa-dijo Reena cogiendo el albornoz

-si así sabremos que pasa

Las tres subieron al piso de arriba, había un montón de gente en la entrada de la habitación 17, todas las chicas mormuraban cosas como: "que horror" "has visto lo que ha pasado" "ya me dirás que haremos a partir de ahora"

Entre toda la multitud encontraron a Kora intentando salir de ese embrollo de gente.

-que ha pasado kora?-pregunto Sakura ante todo el lió que estaba montado

-han matado a Miriam, la que era gordita

-OH… dios

-pero como que la han matado

-joder Lena, Graciela ha ido a limpiar la habitación y se la ha encontrado ahí tirada

Sakura se acerco un poco al montón de chicas y se adentro escabulléndose entre las piernas de ellas. Cuando consiguió entrar vio el cadáver de Miriam, allí tumbado encima la cama como si fuera un muñeco, estaba desnuda y con un cinturón en el cuello, la habian estrangulado.

La policía llego a la escena del crimen y no llegaron a otra conclusión que el cliente a más de usarla sexualmente, la mato.

Ninguna de las chicas quería trabajar en esa habitación sabiendo que habían matado a una de ellas pero al pasar los días Malcof las convenció para trabajar.

El problema llego cuando a los dos días que las chicas empezaran a trabajar, a otra chica la encontraron muerta de la misma manera que a Miriam, se trataba de Vanesa una chica bajita con el pelo largo y negro.

La encontraron desnuda y con un cinturón en el cuello.

A la semana siguiente apareció muerta Yolanda la tetona en la habitación 4, mas tarde mataron a Tina y a cinco chicas mas, todas aparecieron de las misma manera desnudas encima de la cama con un cinturón en el cuello

Todas estaban asustadas, ninguna quería trabajar

-haber chicas relajaros la policía esta poniendo cámaras en las habitaciones para encontrar al culpable- dijo Malcof para tranquilizarlas

-pues no se como Malcof, ya han matado a nueve chicas

-si puede que la décima sea yo por ejemplo

-chicas por favor ya he tomado cartas en el asunto- Malcof hablaba con una voz pausada-la policía pondrá cámaras y vigilara a todas para descubrir al asesino

Todas se quedaron calladas.

-vale chicas, tranquilas, todas a descansar y mañana a trabajar todas

Todas se fueros a sus respectivas habitaciones, murmurando sobre lo sucedido y lo que puede llegar a pasar, todas temiendo por sus vidas ya que por muy prostitutas que sean nadie quiere morir.

-y que haremos-se cuestiono Sakura

-pues que vamos a hacer, trabajar-respondió Kora –que mas podemos hacer

-si pero no me gusta nada la idea-Lena parecía la mas preocupada –i si la policía no consigue encontrar al asesino que haremos

-joder Lena relájate, algún día te tienes que encontrar con algún problema gordo- Kora era muy dura a veces pero Sakura pensaba que su carácter se debía a su pasado

-bueno tranquilizaros todas, Lena hay que confiar en la policía

-si pero…

-ni peros ni nada Lena, si no te gusta te largas

-bueno ya esta bien no os parece

Sakura se quedo callada, la idea de acostarse con un asesino le horrorizaba pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo confiar en la policía y esperar a ver si le capturaban

-como va todo inspector?-pregunto Malcof al policía

-las cámaras están perfectamente escondidas, si vuelve a aparecer le cogeremos

El inspector encargado era un hombre de mediana edad con un poco de calva, Malcof no le gustaba la idea de tener a la policía en el bar, muchas chicas eran ilegales.

-tardaran mucho

-es que tiene prisa señor Malcof?

-solo que las chicas están inquietas por el asesino

-hacemos todo lo que podemos

Malcof no dijo nada, se retiro de la sala y dejo a los hombres trabajar, esperaba que encontrara al asesino rápido para que no les diera tiempo a comprobar los papeles de las chicas.

Espero que lo encuentren rápido- suspiro

Ya habían acabado de trabajar, todas las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sakura llego la ultima y se encontró a Kora regañando quien sebe que.

-que le pasa?-pregunto a Reena que era la que estaba mas cerca

-ha leído el periódico y se ha puesto así

Sakura no entendía nada, "la gente no se enfada por leer un periódico" pensó Sakura "aunque Kora no es muy normal" Sakura se sentó al lado de Reena

-el asesino de las prostitutas!!-chillo de repente Kora-grrr!!!

-tranquilízate –Lena se acerco hasta ella-ya sabes como son

Ahora Sakura entendía menos que diablos pasaba para que Kora se pusiera así y Lena dijese eso, no entendía nada.

Sakura las miro con cara de duda, entonces al verla Reena cojio el periódico y se lo leyó.

-el asesino de las prostitutas-empezó a leer- hace dos semanas un hombre de apariencia desconocida ataco causando la muerte a nueve prostitutas de un bar llamado "Divisa blue" en las afueras del pueblo, se desconoce las causas de los asesinatos ya que las victimas solo tienen un punto de conexión, trabajaban en el mismo sitio – Reena izo una pausa para mirar al resto que la observaban con los ojos y las orejas abiertas-la policia hace todo lo que puede para intentar encontrar el asesino aunque el alcalde ha hecho esta declaracion en esta misma mañana "a mi parecer no hace falta gastar tanto en un asunto como este, incluso diria mas que ese chico tendria que ser recompensado por librarnos de esa calaña" las duras palabras del alcalde no han hecho que la policia se detenga, esperemos que encuentren al asesino pronto

Se quedaron calladas, ninguna de ellas sabia que decir, hasta que Kora no aguanto más y empezó a chillar de nuevo

-maldito capullo, juro que me lo cargo!!!

-tranquilízate Kora, sabes que no puedes hacer nada

-ya lo se pero me da una rabia impresionante

-la verdad es que se ha pasado tres pueblos diciendo eso-Reena dejo el periódico encima de la mesa y se volvió a sentar en la cama

-seguro que ese ha venido mas de una vez por aquí-Kora se levanto se la cama para coger el periódico de nuevo

Sakura estaba sorprendida de los problemas que tenia ese mundo donde ahora ella vivía, pero claro ella nunca había salido de los barrios bajos del pueblo y no conocía como era el pueblo.

-que os apostáis que el asesino es el alcalde-dijo Kora muy convencida de lo que decía

-no lo creo, no le interesa que encuentren pruebas en su contra, piensa que el asesino antes de matarlas se fue a la cama con ellas, la policía tiene su semen

-tienes razón Reena-Kora se quedo pensando-ya se seguro que ha enviado a uno de sus secuaces para hacerlo

-pero porque le gusta tan poco este bar al alcalde?

-es normal que lo preguntes, tu no estabas pero el alcalde intento cerrar el bar para construir una urbanización

-vaya no lo sabia

-lo que pasa es que Malcof se opuso y convencio al resto de los vendedores de por aquí para que no lo vendieran

-y al alcalde le dio una rabia impresionante y ahora no nos puede ni ver –dijo Kora sin muchos ánimos

-en fin todas a dormir mañana será otro día

Paso otra semana y el asesino callo en la trampa de la policía, al final fue un chico de 18 al que le había dejado la novia y estaba resentido con las mujeres.

La policía se lo llevo y nadie hablo más del tema.

Todas las chicas respiraron tranquilas y volvieron a trabajar sin temor a que las mataran, las cámaras se quedaron donde estaban y Malcof contrato a un guarda que las vigilara.

-quien diría que ya haya pasado un mes desde lo del asesino- dijo Lena –la verdad ahora trabajar es mas fácil

-al final el alcalde no tubo nada que ver

-tranquila Sakura seguro que un día u otro será su culpa- Kora no estaba de buen humor desde que se enteró de que el alcalde no tubo nada que ver en el tema

-aix…-Reena entro en la habitación-queréis dejar de hablar del tema, se me pone la piel de gallina solo recordarlo

-si la verdad no fue muy agradable

Siguieron hablando del tema hasta que Reena se canso y les dijo que como escuchara una palabra más del asunto las echaba a la calle.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Malcof se encargo de eso, como si no hubiera pasado nada y el tema tabú de todas fuera un mero sueño.

\/\/\/\/\ a **todas las chicas que no estén trabajando en este momento que vengan todas al** **gran comedor** /\/\/\/\/\/\/

-y ahora que querrá Malcof?

-quien sabe-todas se levantaron de la cama-vamos a ver que quiere

Todas las prostitutas fueron al gran comedor y aparte de encontrarse a Malcof se encontraron con una hermosa mujer. Era alta, con el pelo color miel como los ojos y muy bien vestida.

-escucharme todas-Malcof hablo ante las caras sorprendidas de todas- para muchas lo que voy a decir es muy importante así que prestad atención

Todas asintieron al unísono.

-os presento a la señora Aurora McDevon

La susodicha dio un paso al frente

-encantada de conoceros chicas


	5. mi nuevo hogar

Sakura hacia la maleta todavía sin creérselo, pronto abandonaría ese bar que había sido su hogar durante 5 meses quien lo habría dicho, Reena siempre decía que las cosas malas siempre están acompañadas por alguna cosa buena.

Y su cosa buena acababa de llegar en forma de mujer.

******FLASH BACK******

-os presento a la señora Aurora McDevon

La susodicha dio un paso al frente

-encantada de conoceros chicas

Aurora era alta, con el pelo color miel como los ojos y muy bien vestida. Se notaba que era rica solo con ver el vestido y las joyas que llevaba encima.

-bueno so lo cuentas tu o quieres que lo haga yo

-no ya lo hago- Aurora se acerco mas a las chicas que estaban paradas observándola

-Me llamo Aurora McDevon y como ya habréis notado soy una mujer de alta sociedad, y si estoy aquí es por que necesito nuevas asistentas en mi casa y antes que contratarlas prefiero venir aquí por que sois más baratas y según Malcof sois de confianza

Estaban todas en shock

-bueno como Aurora ha dicho tres de vosotras dejareis el bar para ir a trabajar en casa de la señora McDevon, pero si por algún motivo no le gustáis o le robáis o le hacéis algo seréis devueltas al bar, así que aprovechar esta oportunidad

-si!!!-todas asintieron con caras alegres de solo pensar que quizás ella estaría en ese grupo de tres personas

-como veo que lo entendéis voy a hablar con Aurora para triar a las afortunadas

Malcof y Aurora fueron a hablar a una mesa mientras tomaban una copa, todas estaban inquietas, ¿Quién serán las afortunadas? Esa era la pregunta que reinaba en ese momento

Malcof y Aurora se acercaron hasta ellas para dar el veredicto

-supongo que a llegado la hora de decir quien serán las chicas-estaban todas atentas para no perderse los nombres-para empezar quiero decir que hemos estado discutiendo todas las que habríais podido ir, y al final hemos decidido que serán…

La escena era para verla, Aurora McDevon sonriente, Malcof delante de ella apunto de dar los nombres y las chicas apunto de arrancarse los pelos de los nervios que tenían.

-…Irina, Renata y Sakura

****** FIN DEL FLASH BACK******

Había sido tan repentino para Sakura, estaba contenta, saldría de ese sitio donde había crecido de una forma drástica.

-ay!! Te echare de menos-Lena la abrazaba tan fuerte que Sakura no podía respirar

-yo a ti también Lena, y a todas-Reena y Kora se acercaron hasta ella

-nosotras también te extrañaremos mucho

-si, ya no podré hacerte putadas como esconderte las bragas

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, ellas la habían ayudado a aguantar el día a día en el bar, si no fuera por ellas Sakura no habría resistido ni dos semanas

-gracias, sin vuestra ayuda no se que habría hecho

-suicidarte

-Kora!!

-que?! Es verdad

-si pero lo puedes decir de otra manera

Estuvieron hablando durante toda la noche.

Por la mañana Malcof la aviso que estuviera a punto a las 12.

-Aura os vendrá a buscar a las 12 en punto así que no lleguéis tarde u os quedareis aquí ¿entendido?

-si –las tres asintieron

Como dijo Malcof un coche llego a las 12 en punto al bar, se notaba que ese era el coche, era demasiado elegante para ser de alguien del barrio.

Sakura junto con las otras dos chicas entraron en el coche. Sakura no pudo evitar mirar atrás y mirar al lugar donde durante 5 meses había vivido más que en 15 años.

Tardaron media hora en llegar hasta la casa de la señora McDevon, aunque era una mansión antes que una casa.

Al bajar del coche vieron a la señora McDevon junto con una mujer que vestía de criada en la puerta de la entrada

-chicas esta es Hilda la ama de llaves de la casa, os enseñara todo lo que necesitéis- Hilda se acerco a donde estaban ellas- después ven a servirme el te como siempre

-si señora

La señora McDevon entro en la mansión, era una casa increíblemente hermosa, con las paredes blancas y ventanales azules, alrededor de la casa había un montón de jardines y pequeñas fuentes y bancos en donde puedes coger un libro y disfrutar de la calma del lugar.

-bueno empezaremos con vuestras habitaciones, están al lado de la cocina- Hilda las llevo hasta allí- escoger la que queráis todas son iguales, instalaros mientras le preparo el te a la señora

Cada una escogió una habitación, Sakura escogió la que estaba cerca de la salida de emergencia de la planta baja que daba a los jardines.

La habitación era bastante acogedora, tenia una cama, una mesita de noche un armario y un pequeño lavabo para ella "bueno ya no tendré que levantarme a las 6 de la mañana para ducharme" pensó Sakura.

Pensando, pensando, no pudo olvidar a su madre, ¿se habrá enterado que ya no trabajaría de puta? Se puso nerviosa alo mejor su madre la haría volver al bar. Y ella no quería trabajar allí.

"seguro que Malcof se encargo de avisarle a mama" dedujo, al fin y al cabo Malcof se encargaba de todo.

Después de guardar las cosas Hilda apareció para enséñales la casa. Hilda les explico las costumbres que tenia la casa y lo que no tenían que hacer.

-sobretodo no subáis a las habitaciones a no ser que tengáis que asearla o porque os lo hayan pedido expresamente ¿entendido?

-si- las tres asintieron

-tenéis que tener cuidado con el comportamiento, si os regañan no os rebotéis o os echaran, alguna pregunta?

-si no tenemos trabajo que podemos hacer?-pregunto Irina

-podéis hacer lo que queráis, sin molestar a nadie claro está algo mas?

-…-ninguna dijo nada

-veo que no, pues a trabajar, Irina tu ayudaras al cocinero, Renata tu vendrás conmigo y tu Sakura ve a los jardines a sacar las hojas muertas.

Cada una hizo lo que le encargo Hilda.

Nuevos días se asomaban, le costo adaptarse pero ya lo llevaba todo al dedillo, en una semana que llevaba trabajando habían pasado muchas cosas, Renata la habían devuelto al bar por intentar robarles, y a ella la señora Hilda le había cogido cariño.

Al parecer Hilda tubo una hija y siempre le decía que se parecía mucho a ella, aunque le recordara a su hija Sakura le gustaba mucho estar junto a Hilda, para ella era como la madre que nunca tubo.

Por lo demás la señora McDevon nunca se quejaba de ella, es más, siempre le decía que le encantaba como trabajaba.

Sakura estaba muy contenta de su nuevo trabajo. Solo pensar que ya no tendría que acostarse con ningún hombre mas le hacia poner de buen humor.

-Sakura!!! – chillo Irina

-si!!!

-la señora quiere vernos, baja rápido

-enseguida voy Irina

Las dos chicas se presentaron delante de la señora, cuando llegaron ella estaba hojeando unos papeles, y al verlas los dejo encima de la mesa

-bueno, solo quería avisaros de que dentro de una semana celebrare una fiesta y necesito que os encarguéis de que todo este listo

-pero nosotras nunca hemos montado una fiesta-Irina tenia la cara muy preocupada

-no os preocupes solo quiero que todo este limpio, que vayáis a buscar la comida, los adornos, las bebidas, cosas así

-esta bien señora

-muchas gracias, ya podéis retiraros

-si señora

Las dos chicas se fueron, Irina ya se había calmado y ya no tenía la cara pálida, Las dos caminaban tranquilamente hasta que Irina rompió el silencio

-uff…-suspiro-menudo susto me he llevado, te imaginas si lo tuviéramos que haber organizado nosotras?

-que desastre, no lo quiero ni pensar

-y que lo digas, menos mal que no lo tenemos que hacer

-sabes yo hablaría con Hilda seguro que nos ayuda

-si es buena idea

-sabes tengo curiosidad por saber quien ira

-pues gente que le sale el dinero por las orejas como la señora

-ya pero quiero saber como son, no se si te has fijado pero en las 2 semanas que llevamos aquí no hemos visto ni al marido ni a los hijos

-y que alo mejor no tiene familia

-si la tiene, me lo dijo el cocinero

-que mas da, será gente normal pero con la diferencia de que están forrados

-tienes razón, mejor vamos a ver a Hilda

-si vamos

Las dos fueron a buscar a Hilda para la fiesta, lo que nunca se imaginaria Sakura es que en esa fiesta empezaría su paraíso y su infierno a la vez .


	6. blanco, lila y rojo

El tiempo paso rápido, preparando las cosas para la fiesta. Solo quedaban cinco días y tenían que acabar los últimos toques, todo bajo la supervisión de Hilda.

- rápido!! Queda poco tiempo – Hilda no paraba de chillar y dar ordenes de aquí y allá

si señora – el resto de la servidumbre solo podía obedecer sin rechistar

Maria hay que poner las flores violetas en las mesas

enseguida

miguel vigila con la vajilla, es de porcelana…

Todo estaba listo para la gloriosa fiesta, gracias a Hilda todo estaba perfecto y hermoso. El salón quedo divino, con una decoración sencilla pero fantástica, las mesas estaban adornadas con rosas blancas y violetas, los platos eran blancos y para contrastar las servilletas eran lilas.

El salón era blanco pero las cortinas de los ventanales eran como las servilletas, de un intenso color lila.

La entrada era del mismo color blanco y lila, a cada lado de la puerta había un ramillete de rosas blancas y de violetas, al entrar sólo tenias que seguir los ramilletes para llegar al gran salón.

La señora McDevon se acerco al salón para comprobar como había quedado el lugar. Hecho una ojeada, dio un par de vueltas y se paro enfrente de la servidumbre.

muy hermoso, eis hecho un buen trabajo

gracias señora – Hilda era la que mas contenta estaba de su trabajo – como usted sabe todos sus mandatos los cumplimos con mucha eficacia.

La señora se dispuso a salir de la sala de la fiesta.

si ya lo sé Hilda – antes de salir completamente del salón se giro nuevamente – seréis recompensados por este magnifico trabajo

"que buena es la señora" Sakura solo podía pensar eso de su superiora

Toda la servidumbre fue a la cocina donde Jowel el cocinero preparaba los entrantes de la cena.

que como va todo – dijo el cocinero

el salón ha quedado estupendo – Hilda estaba muy emocionada – digno de una cena real

que haremos contigo Hilda, siempre te emocionas con estas cosas.

Jowel era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, según le dijeron a Sakura estaba casado con la doncella de la señora y tenían tres hijos. Jowel era un hombre muy gentil y adorable, su cuerpo era musculoso, era un hombre muy atractivo.

Mas que cocinero tendría que ser modelo – Irina siempre se fijaba en los hombres, ya sean casados o solteros – no crees?

Ay Irina, tu siempre con tus líos

que aburrida eres Sakura, tendrías que encontrar un hombre de una vez, que te hace falta

a que tu ya lo has encontrado?

no esta noche lo encontrare ya veras – Irina ponía una cara de niña inocente, pero Sakura no se lo trago

Ay… dios mío dame fuerza

Irina era una chica de 18 años muy alocada, pero a la vez muy generosa y buena. Comparte habitación con Sakura en la casa y ahora mismo era su mejor amiga, a quien le contaba todas sus confidencias.

Irina no era una muchacha fea pero tampoco era la mas guapa de la cosecha, tenía un pelo caoba con tirabuzones y unos ojos azules como el cielo, era una chica muy delgada, y tenía poco pecho, aunque siempre decía que todavía no le había crecido del todo.

Lo mas hermoso de Irina era su sonrisa, cuando sonreía, osease siempre, su cara se iluminaba y la hacia ver muy atractiva, Sakura estaba un poco celosa de esa sonrisa, pero nunca se lo diría.

Maria entro en la cocina

- Sakura la señora te quiere ver en su despacho

- Vale, gracias ahora voy

Sakura llego al despacho de la señora McDevon. Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio escribiendo lo que parecía ser una invitación.

Sakura, llévalo a la Mansión Uchiha – le entrego un sobre – es muy importante que se lo des al señor Fugaku Uchiha en persona, ni a su espesa e hijos ni a algún criado – la señora ponía una cara muy seria, Sakura supuso que el sobre era muy importante – me has entendido?

si señora

Miguel te llevara y te recogerá – hizo una pausa – sobretodo es muy importante que hagas lo que te he dicho confió en ti

no se preocupe señora se lo daré al señor Fugaku Uchiha en persona

excelente

Sakura fue un momento a su habitación ha recoger la chaqueta, cuando salio al patio Miguel ya la estaba esperando con el coche en la entrada.

Se subió al coche junto con Miguel y se fueron para la Mansión Uchiha.

A Sakura Miguel no le inspiraba mucha confianza, había rumores que decían que había estado en la cárcel por matar a su mujer e hijos, aunque no le hiciera gracia ir con él no podía remediarlo y no seria ella quien le preguntara si los rumores eran ciertos o falsos.

No tardaron en llegar a la mansión, aunque mas bien dicho era la Gran Mansión Uchiha. Sólo llegar Sakura quedo impresionada, era mas grande que la casa de la señora McDevon.

Toco a la puerta un par de veces y la abrió una chica pelirroja con gafas, era una chica muy hermosa.

qué quieres? – muy hermosa pero con mala baba

vengo a entregarle un sobre al señor Fugaku Uchiha

-esta bien yo se la doy

lo siento se la tengo que entregar yo personalmente, me lo han ordenado mis patrones

La chica se le quedo mirando durante un buen rato, a Sakura no le hacia gracia que la observaran de esa manera

-espera voy a preguntar – se fue para dentro

Sakura mientras esperaba se quedo mirando los jardines, eran bellísimos, llenos de arbustos, árboles y muchas flores, lo que le extraño era que todas las flores del lugar fueran rojas.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció la chica de antes.

sube el señor te espera

La condujo por el interior de la casa, al parecer como e el jardín el color que predominaba era el rojo, todo era de ese color, la moqueta, las cortinas, los jarrones,… incluso los trajes de la servidumbre

Subieron una escalera hasta el piso de arriba, y siguieron el pasillo hasta una puerta de color negro. La chica toco tres veces y se escucho un pequeño susurro para que entraran

señor, ya esta aquí

bien Karin, hazla pasar – la voz que se escucho era una voz ronca y soberbia, se notaba que era del señor de la casa.

-pasa – en comparación con la del señor la voz de la muchacha era la de un tierno corderito.

Sakura entro en la sala, que efectivamente era el despacho, tubo miedo en entrar porque una imponente figura la estaba mirando con unos ojos negros penetrantes, ese debía ser el señor.

A simple vista Sakura pudo apreciar que era un hombre atractivo y con un cuerpo fornido, tenía una cara dura, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a sonreír.

Después de un rato de silencio Sakura se animo a hablar.

la señora McDevon me ha pedido que le entregue esto personalmente señor Uchiha – acto seguido le dio la carta

muy bien gracias – la abrió y se la miro por encima – dime, entonces la fiesta se celebrara el 15 no es así?

si señor

muy bien dile a tu patrona que allí estaré con mi familia

muy bien señor Uchiha

ya puedes irte, gracias por venir hasta aquí

de nada señor, hasta el sábado

Sakura salio rápido de ahí, aunque Karin la criada que la llevo hasta ahí no estaba y no sabia por donde ir, veía todos los pasillos con la misma decoración, y no los diferenciaba y no se atrevía a volver para preguntarle al señor.

"que ago, estoy perdida. Podría preguntárselo al señor Uchiha, pero ese hombre me da miedo, mejor que no" Sakura comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa "lo mejor será que valla caminando y ya me encontraré a alguien que me indique el camino"

Sakura siguió caminando por los largos pasillos sin encontrarse a nadie, sus nervios aumentaban por segundos, no sabia que hacer, estaba perdida

- que te pasa pequeña?

Sakura se giro al escuchar la dulce voz de una mujer. Se quedo parada era una mujer bellísima, tenia la piel blanca y fina y el pelo negro como el carbón al igual que los ojos, la miraba dulcemente y con una sonrisa en la cara.

te has perdido?

Llevaba un vestido sencillo de color rojo y el pelo suelto, debía ser el ama de llaves.

s-si - Sakura asintió con un poco de vergüenza

no te preocupes yo te llevare a la salida – paso delante de Sakura – vamos pequeña

La condujo por los pasillos, Sakura sólo podía mirar a su salvadora, era muy joven, y aún sin maquillarse sus labios tenían un color carmín que le quedaba muy bien. En un plis plas ya estaban fuera.

bueno pequeña ya estamos fuera – se quedaron en silencio, Sakura no sabia que decirle, esa señora le producía una extraña atracción hipnótica

g-gracias por guiarme señorita

de nada pequeña

sino hubiera sido por usted todavía estaría perdida

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que la mujer hablo

- como te llamas pequeña?

S-Sakura

es un nombre muy bonito

y usted como se llama

yo me llamo…

Sakura estaba contenta por fin sabría el nombre de su salvadora, "seguro que tendrá un nombre precioso" pensaba Sakura

Sakura!!! Venga que la señora ya se estará preocupando – la voz de Miguel la devolvió a la realidad

bueno adiós pequeña Sakura

Sakura se quedo con la intriga de saber su nombre, pero prefería no saberlo a hacer enfadar a la señora.

Llegaron en media hora a casa de la señora McDevon, Sakura le comunico el mensaje del señor Uchiha a la señora y volvió a sus deberes de la casa hasta que acabara el día. Cuando ya termino todo, se fue a su habitación donde estaba Irina cepillándose sus tirabuzones.

que como ha ido tu paseo

que vergüenza, me he perdido por la casa – Irina se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia – a mi no me hace gracia si no fuera por una señorita que me ayudo seguro que todavía estaría allí

bueno tranquila – Irina volvió a mirar la cara roja de Sakura y se volvió a reír – bueno viste a los hermanos Uchiha?

quienes?

los dos hijos de los patrones de la Mansión, según me ha dicho Maria están para comérselos

pues la verdad solo vi al señor, la ama de llaves y otra criada

Maria me ha dicho que en las fiestas que vienen, siempre vienen todos los invitados, se ve que son muy importantes

Sakura se quedo pensando.

pues no se quien son, lo que si que se es que el sábado los veremos porque el señor Uchiha dijo que iría con toda su familia

pues… mejor estar presentable para la ocasión – Irina estaba muy emocionada con la noticia de los hermanos Uchiha

"no creo que sean tan guapos, teniendo el padre que tienen" pensó Sakura antes de acostarse en la cama

Los cinco días pasaron y la fiesta dio comienzo, la señora McDevon se quedo en la entrada para recibir a los invitados con Hilda, mientras Sakura e Irina se quedaron en el salón con los invitados que ya habían entrado.

Irina solo se fijaba si venían los hermanos Uchiha, y si veía un chico guapo le preguntaba a Maria si era uno de ellos, aunque Maria siempre se lo negaba...

de momento no han venido – le dijo Maria a Irina

La fiesta siguió su rumbo y los invitados se dispusieron a ir a las mesas para la cena, pero la mesa de los Uchiha seguía bacía, todos los invitados quedaron satisfechos con la decoración, el servicio y la comida.

Todo seguía normal hasta…

si la decoración es estupenda

me encanta como han combinado el blanco con el violeta

si ha quedado divino

pues yo lo prefiero rojo antes que violeta

Esa voz retumbo en toda la sala, esa voz le sonaba a Sakura pero no se giro hasta…

Irina, Sakura – susurro Maria – son ellos

"Ellos?" pensó Sakura

son los Uchiha

Entonces se giro para ver a tres apuestos hombres de negro y a una hermosa mujer de rojo.


	7. perdido y encontrada

_Irina, Sakura – susurro Maria – son ellos_

"_Ellos?" pensó Sakura_

_son los Uchiha_

_Entonces se giro para ver a tres apuestos hombres de negro y a una hermosa mujer de rojo. _

­­­

Todo paso muy rápido para Sakura, de un momento a otro cuatro personas entraron en la sala y se fueron a sentar a los únicos asientos libres al lado de los McDevon. Se notaba su aura de superioridad y su perfección a distancia.

Irina, Sakura!! – Sakura estaba anonada con los que habían acabado de entrar, pero por su desgracia la voz de la señora la izo volver a la realidad – traer los platos a los Uchiha

si señora – Irina se apresuro a contestar ya que Sakura no podía ni hablar

Las dos se fueron para la cocina para que Jowel les diera la comida para los Uchiha que acababan de llegar.

dios mío son guapísimos !!

ya te lo dije Irina, son increíbles

Todas la sirvientas estaban conmocionadas con la llegada de los Uchiha, todas ellas sabían de su existencia y se notaba, en la cocina era el único tema de conversación, incluso Sakura que no se interesaba mucho en los hombres se había fijado en ellos, al padre ya lo había visto pero no se pensaba que los hijos fueran mas atractivos que él.

El que debería de ser el mayor, era un chico fornido y muy atractivo llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, con unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus penetrantes ojos negros era igual que su padre.

En cambio el menor era mas parecido a la madre, aunque los ojos negros y su piel pálida era igual a los demás hombres Uchiha, su cuerpo no era muy musculoso como el padre o el hermano pero tampoco era flacucho, sus rasgos eran mas gatunos, parecía que con solo una mirada era capaz de derretir a la mismísima reina

A la única que no pudo ver bien era a la mujer de Fugaku, lo único que recordaba era que vestía de rojo, tenía una piel muy pálida, más pálida que el resto donde resaltaban unos labios carmines muy sensuales.

bueno y como se llaman Maria? – Irina estaba muy emocionada

pues si no recuerdo mal…- se quedo callada un rato meditando – el mayor se llama Itachi y el pequeño Sasuke

son nombres tan hermosos como ellos

bueno, bueno, mejor ir a servirles la comida que estar hablando de esas chuminadas

Hilda no te pases – Jowel siempre salía en defensa de las sirvientas cuando ellas estaban en algun apuro – solo son unas niñas soñadoras

si pero unas niñas soñadoras que no cumplen su trabajo – Hilda puso una cara terrorífica que hizo que Irina y Maria llevaran la comida a la mesa

Sakura prefirió quedarse en la cocina para ayudar a Jowel y a Hilda a preparar el postre, una copa de helado de café con sirope de mora, una mezcla rara pero muy buena.

Después de preparar el postre, se puso a lavar platos para mañana dormir un poco más y no tener que levantarse a lavarlos. Mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar pensar en el menor de los Uchiha, el tal Sasuke, era el que mas le llamo la atención de los cuatro que entraron

En el gran salón la fiesta estaba completamente animada, todo un éxito por parte de la familia McDevon. Todos estaban hablando de sus cosas mas recientes por tontas que sean.

La sala de había dividido en dos los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por el otro. Los hombres hablaban de negocios y de las ganancias y las bajas de lo que llevaban de año, de mientras las mujeres hablaban de los vestidos nuevos que llevaban o de lo bien que tenían decorada la casa.

Tanto mayores como pequeños el salón tenia esa distribución. Pero había una persona que no le gustaba nada la conversación.

menudo tostón – suspiro Sasuke

pues vas a tener que aguantarte hermanito – le dijo Itachi – yo me lo estoy pasando la mar de bien

pero tu tienes la suerte que te interesa el tema – Sasuke nunca fue de finanzas como su padre o hermano, a él le gustaba mas salir de fiesta – me parece que iré a dar una vuelta, hace mucho que no venia a esta casa

bueno pero no te tardes mucho sabes que padre después presumirá de nosotros como siempre – izo una leva pausa a modo de advertencia – y no le gustara nada que no estés cuando lo haga.

claro, estaré aquí para entonces

mas te vale

Con paso firme Sasuke salio de sala con la mirada atenta de todas las señoras y sus hijas. No es que no le gustara, pero lo encontraba pesado que todo el mundo solo se figen en el o por el dinero de su padre o por su increíble hermosura.

bueno me retiro a mi habitación – Sakura se despidió de Hilda y de Jowel

esta bien Sakura, gracias por ayudarnos

descansa pequeña

si no os preocupéis

Sólo tardo 5 minutos mientras llegaba a su habitación, se tomaría una ducha y se iría a dormir, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada. Con todos los invitados que habían, lavo muchos platos y se sentía muy cansada.

bueno voy a ducharme

"genial, me he perdido" pensaba Sasuke mientras que caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión.

Camino dando vueltas, pero le daba la sensación que siempre estaba en el mismo punto. Todo le parecía igual y diferente a la vez, aunque su casa fuera exactamente igual que esta pero solo había rojo y su casa era más grande.

"tendré que preguntar a alguna sirvienta" Sasuke escucho una voz en una de las habitaciones en las que estaba cerca.

Sin dudarlo llamo a la puerta para ver si lo podían ayudar, sino su padre se enfadaría con el por no haber estado mientras presumía de hijos.

TOC, TOC

hola! – chillo Sasuke pero nadie contesto – hay alguien?

Era extraño estaba seguro que había escuchado una voz al otro lado de la puerta, pero nadie contestaba. " entrare y haber quien me encuentro" sin mas abrió la puerta.

que bien estoy ! – suspiro Sakura tirándose en la cama

Cuando ya estuvo mas relajada el recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha se le hacia presente, no sabia por que pero su cara se le quedo grabada. Pero no le gustaba, no es que no le gustaran los hombres, pero trabajando en el burdel de dio cuenta que los hombres solo vivían para el sexo.

Se quedo tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien abría la puerta y entraba en su habitación.

Itachi estaba preocupado por su hermano que todavía no llegaba de su paseo por la casa de los McDevon. Hacia tiempo que no venían y temía que se pudiera haber perdido.

Itachi, ¿dónde está tu hermano? - la dulce voz de su madre lo despertó de sus pensamientos

no lo sé mama – su madre se veía preocupada – me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por la casa por qué se aburría

ya veo

pero conociéndolo seguro que se ha perdido – hizo una pequeña pausa – hace mucho que no veníamos

La madre de Sasuke se quedo pensativa un rato pero al final dijo:

voy a ir a buscarlo antes de que tu padre empiece a presumir de vosotros y no lo encuentre

yo me quedare para retrasar el momento

si mejor

mama cuidado no te pierdas tu también

no te preocupes tengo mas buena orientación que tu hermano

Dicho esto la madre de Sasuke salio del gran salón donde todos estaban muy animados hablando de sus cosas.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vino a esta casa pero la recordaba perfectamente, hasta el último de los detalles más insignificantes de cada pasillo.

Era una casa muy hermosa, tenía mucho color pero siempre combinados con blanco. Aunque le gustaba no podía compararse con la suya, era mucho mas grande y mas exótica, nunca le gusto que sus cosas fueran igual que a los demás y como en esa época era combinar colores ella decidió ponerla toda de rojo.

Y el resultado le quedo muy bien, todo el mundo hablaba de la extraña decoración de su casa y jardines.

"bueno no se por donde empezar a buscarlo" suspiro la madre de Sasuke.

______________________________________________________________________

Sasuke entro en esa habitación donde escucho la voz de una chica y eso fue lo que encontró una chica que debía ser de su edad o quizás un poco más pequeña. Se quedo extrañado de su tono de pelo, era de un rosa chicle muy extravagante pero le quedaba muy bonito. O al menos de espaldas

No le veía la cara pero su pelo mojado le caía en cascada en su espalda, podía ver que se estaba peinando, y por la ropa que llevaba seguro que iba a dormir. Llevaba un pijama de verano que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Lo que le extrañaba era que no lo hubiera escuchado cuando había llamado a la puerta, quizás estaba todavía en el baño. La cuestión es que no se podía quedar embobado mirándola, tenía que ir rápido al salón para que su padre no se enfadara con él.

perdona ¿me podrías ayudar? – la muchacha se giro de repente y Sasuke pudo ver su cara

Su rostro era de una niña pequeña que esta entrando en la madurez, lo que mas le sorprendió eran sus ojos grandes y verdes ahora sorprendidos por su intromisión en su habitación, a parte de los ojos también se fijo en sus labios de fresa entreabiertos.

¡¿que coño haces aquí?!

Tendría que haber sido más educada pero no pudo evitar decirlo, estaba pensando justamente en Sasuke Uchiha y de repente se lo encuentra en su habitación como quien no quiere la cosa.

Se quedaron mirándose, estudiándose de arriba a bajo.

No podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Su piel pálida sus cabellos negros azabaches revoltosos, sus rasgos felinos y como no sus penetrantes ojos negros que a la vez también la observaban a ella.

Y para su desgracia ella solo llevaba un pijama.

l-lo s-siento señor – Sakura estaba asustada, no quería irse otra vez al burdel, era un invitado y había metido la pata hasta el fondo

no soy viejo para que me llames señor – hizo una pequeña pausa – llámame Sasuke

Tenía una voz grave y varonil, como el aspecto que daba al exterior, aunque lo dijera con indiferencia, pudo escuchar esa voz que lo hacia retumbar.

Como había pensado su voz era de una niña, dulce y melodiosa, no podía culparla por hablarle de esa manera, al fin y al cabo había entrado en su habitación sin que lo supiera, pero cuando se dio cuenta intento arreglarlo.

No le importaba que le hubiera hablado groseramente pero que le llamara señor, eso si que le había molestado. No era ningún viejo para que lo llamara así.

Sasuke no dejaba ni que las criadas de su casa le llamaran de esas formas que según Sasuke eran una tontería, el tenia su nombre y quería que lo nombraran por su nombre. Ni señor, ni señorito, ni nada él era Sasuke Uchiha y punto.

bueno… que quería señor – Sakura no podía llamarlo por su nombre le daba vergüenza

Sasuke – insistió, todas las sirvientas eran muy pesadas con los temas de su nombre

perdón – después de una pequeña pausa – ¿qué quería?… emm… Sasuke

mejor, no te preocupes prefiero que me tuteen – Sakura se le quedo mirando – me aburría en el salón y decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la casa pero me perdí y entonces…

Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente, parecía una persona agradable y a más ella le gustaba tutear a la gente, le parecía más amistoso.

… y te encontré a ti – acabo su relato

esta bien te ayudare a llegar al salón – le dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa – sólo espera que me cambie de ropa, así no puedo ir

Rápidamente Sakura cogió ropa del armario y se metió en el baño. Salio en cinco minutos arreglada, llevaba un simple vestido blanco con unos zapatos blancos y con una cola de caballo.

Ella y su madre eran las personas mas rápidas en arreglarse que Sasuke había conocido en lo que llevaba de vida.

¿vamos? – pregunto Sakura

si vamos

Los dos salieron de la habitación en busca del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta.


	8. ¿engañan las apariencias?

Caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, Sakura se sentía un poco intimidada con su atractivo muchacho al lado. Al igual que su padre le inspiraba respeto, aunque cuando se lo explicara a Irina se moriría de la envidia.

Sasuke estaba impresionado de las vueltas que había dado por la casa, y tampoco era tan grande como la suya. Él simplemente seguía a la chica que tenía al lado sin embargo le daba la sensación que ella no estaba muy segura del camino que tenían que tomar, más bien parecía que dudaba bastante.

¿cuánto tiempo hace que trabajas aquí? – pregunto Sasuke al ver que no sabía que camino escoger

más o menos un mes y medio – respondió Sakura tímidamente "seguro que se ha dado cuenta que no sé el camino" pensaba Sakura

vaya,… es poco tiempo

Sí sin duda la había descubierto.

No es que no supiera el camino, pero siempre había ido con Irina y no se había preocupado mucho en aprenderse el camino y además Sasuke le ponía nerviosa, y no pensaba con claridad.

¿seguro que llegaremos? – preguntó Sasuke con pocos ánimos

c-creo que s-sí – tartamudeo Sakura

"genial, seguro que ella tanbien se ha perdido" pensaba Sasuke "seguro que papa ya estará hablando de nosotros y cuando llegue a casa me echara la charla del siglo"

Al ver la cara que ponía el chico Sakura se sintió apenada y decidió que encontraría el maldito salón de la fiesta.

no te preocupes encontrare el salón – dijo Sakura decidida

Con la cara que puso Sasuke le dio un voto de confianza a la chica. Y siguieron caminando.

por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto Sasuke a la chica, tendría que agradecérselo con alguna tarjetita o algo por haberlo ayudado, sino su madre no se lo perdonaría

"siempre hay que ser agradecido" esas eran las palabras de su madre y tanbien "pobre del que me desobedezca"

Sakura

pues yo soy…

Sasuke ¿no? – corto Sakura

Si… ¿cómo sabes como me llamo si no te lo he dicho? – pregunto Sasuke confundido

soy una adivina y lo sé todo

si lo fueras sabrías el camino perfectamente – dijo Sasuke burlonamente – y creo que estas dudando bastante

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Sakura no encontraba nada tan bello como su rostro y lo que mas le cautivaba eran sus penetrantes ojos negros y su sonrisa ladina, sin duda para ella, él, era un ser superior.

ahí me has pillado

sólo con observarte se daría cuenta cualquiera

tienes razón, hace poco que trabajo aquí y todavía no me he acostumbrado al ritmo de ser una criada, pero en fin…- suspiro – lo sabía por que todo el mundo me ha hablado de ti y de tu hermano

la verdad no me sorprende

¿ah no? – Sakura se quedo con las cejas levantadas - ¿porqué?

muy simple vaya donde vaya soy el chico más guapo que las chicas hayan visto en su vida

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, toda la imagen de buen chaval se había esfumado por completo, pensaba que era un chico respetable pero en realidad era como todos los hombres con lo que había tratado, los que se creen los amos de todo lo que ven. Una rabia le vino de golpe a su cuerpo, al pensar todo lo que tubo que pasar antes de venir a la mansión de los McDevon.

______________________________________________________________________

Mientras en el salón de fiestas…

si, bueno, siempre digo lo mismo cuando yo ya no pueda comandar mi imperio mis hijos lo harán por mi ya que ellos…

papa, no les has hablado de tu ultima campaña, seguro que les llamara la atención – dijo un Itachi bastante alterado

¡ah! Es verdad… para conseguir más ingresos he decidido…

"salvados" pensaba Itachi "pero se me acaban las ideas para retrasarlo mas". Cada vez que su padre intentaba presumir de sus hijos Itachi siempre sacaba algún tema para hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero sus ideas se agotaban y ni Sasuke ni su madre aparecían para salvarle el cuello, por que seguro que su padre tanbien le echaría la bronca a él a parte de a Sasuke, por no haber vigilado a su hermano. "este Sasuke, ¿dónde coño estará? Me la vas a deber bien grande".

______________________________________________________________________

Sakura quería encontrar rápido el salón, no habían vuelto a hablar en todo el camino recorrido, y Sakura prefería no hacerlo, a saber que le soltaba el cabrón de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke no entendía a esa muchacha, al principio parecía la mar de simpática y ahora no le dirigía la palabra, como si no existiera. No sabia porqué estaba así con él, si no había hecho nada.

Siguieron caminando sin hablar, como si estuvieran solos.

¡Sasuke! – chilló una voz de mujer a sus espaldas

Los dos voltearon, y vieron a una mujer muy elegante vestida de rojo que se acercaba a ellos. Sasuke la reconoció enseguida. Era su madre. En cambio Sakura no sabía quien era aunque le parecía haberla visto antes, pero no sabía donde.

Se acerco más a ellos y Sakura por fin la reconoció era la ama de llaves de la mansión Uchiha. Su querida salvadora, se le fue el enfado enseguida, todavía no sabía su nombre pero sólo verle la cara le ponía de buen humor

mama… ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sasuke cruzando los brazos

"¿mama?... entonces ella no es la ama de llaves sino que es la señora de la casa" se le derrumbo el mundo, no se lo creía, como podía se que una mujer tan buena pudiera tener un hijo como Sasuke o un marido como Fugaku. No le entraba en la cabeza, le extrañaba que la ama de llaves estuviera ahí pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

pues venir a buscarte mi vida – contesto la madre de Sasuke con una voz muy dulce

Ahora que la miraba bien, si que le veía parecido con Sasuke, no eran iguales pero muy parecidos.

tu hermano esta intentando que tu padre no te meta la bronca de tu vida – suspiro – aunque no sé si lo esta consiguiendo o tu padre ya esta cabreado

no te preocupes Itachi es muy listo seguro que lo esta logrando

no sé como puedes tener tanto morro jovencito – suspiro su madre derrotada

Sakura no decía nada, se les quedo mirando, sin duda eran familia.

¡ah! Hola Sakura ¿cómo has estado?

m-muy bien

mama… ¿la conoces?

sí, vino el otro día a casa a entregarle unos papeles a tu padre

Sasuke se quedo pensativo, Sakura miraba al suelo por un lado le gustaba que su linda salvadora la recordara pero por el otro no sabia como tratarla al descubrir que era la señora de la casa. La madre de Sasuke se fijo en un reloj del pasillo en donde estaban. No podían perder más tiempo.

bueno mejor vamos para el salón Sasuke que temo por los oídos de tu hermano

si será lo mejor – se giro a Sakura – gracias por guiarme, con mi madre aquí ya no me perder gracias

d-de n-nada – se quedo pensando un rato y después dijo – pero seguro que estarán bien la casa es muy grande

no te preocupes pequeña me acuerdo perfectamente de este sitio

esta bien como queráis

Sakura se giro para volver a su habitación cuando la señora de la casa la llamo.

¡espera pequeña!

si señora – Sakura se giro

mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha

______________________________________________________________________

Los dos llegaron al salón a tiempo antes de que Fugaku empezara a presumir de sus hijos, la fiesta siguió su rumbo hasta que los invitados empezaron a marcharse.

Como era costumbre los Uchiha siempre eran los primeros en irse, Fugaku decía que se hacían ver mas importantes al hacerlo así, y ellos se creían muy importantes todos los invitados separaban a que Fugaku se levantara con el propósito de irse para que al cabo de diez minutos el resto de los invitados hicieran lo mismo.

Cuando ya se fueron todos los señores de la casa se fueron al dormitorio para acostarse y dormir.

ha acabado bastante tarde la fiesta – decía el señor McDevon

tienes razón Christopher, pero eso quiere decir que les ha gustado

si pero estoy agotado

¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un baño antes de acostarnos?

me parece una brillante idea querida

Fueron a la bañera y se metieron los dos, tenían una bañera lo bastante grande para que estuvieran cuatro personas. Se bañaron y se fueron para dormir.

La señora se puso su camisón corto de seda lila que le marcaba todas sus esplendidas curvas, y el señor sólo se puso unos boxers rojos. Como de costumbre antes de irse a dormir los dos leyeron un libro.

has hablado con Fugaku

si y está todo en orden

me alegro, tenia miedo de que no aceptara el trato

ya te dije que no te preocuparas querida – cerro el libro – es un acuerdo que nos beneficia a los dos

tienes razón me preocupo demasiado – tanbien cerro el libro – ¿estas muy cansado amor?

Siempre que decía eso Christopher McDevon sabía a lo que se refería y nunca estaba cansado para disfrutar con su esposa de los placeres carnales de la vida. A decir verdad le encantaba que su mujer estuviera tan dispuesta a mantener relaciones sexuales, conocía a hombres que sus mujeres no querían hacerlo y tenían que buscar a putas para satisfacerlos. Pero él era un hombre con suerte

sabes que para ti nunca estoy cansado

Y nunca lo estaba, y la fiesta no seria escusa para no hacerlo y disfrutar de la vida.


	9. nuevos inquilinos

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la gran fiesta que se celebro en la mansión de los McDevon. Todo estaba en orden y con mucha pulcritud, gracias a las exigencias de Hilda de que todo tenia que estar ordenado y limpio, al día siguiente estaba todo perfectamente como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada.

En ese tiempo no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la fiesta que habían celebrado los patrones. Y lo que más se comentaba era lo hermosos y sexys que eran los hermanos Uchiha, para desgracia de Sakura que no le quedo muy buen recuerdo del menor de ellos, Sasuke Uchiha.

¡dios que fiesta! – Irina era la más pesada según Sakura sobre ese fastidioso tema

si Irina, si… - se le hacia muy pesado hablar de Sasuke cada dos por tres

¡hay! Sakura no me digas que no eran guapos por que te pego – decía Irina con la mano levantada

si eran guapos pero para mi no valen la pena

Sakura tu estas loca, si, definitivamente estas loca

Irina y Sakura tenían que limpiar los platos de la cocina según el turno impuesto por Hilda. El único problema que había era que el tema de conversación no era el más agradable.

Sakura no había contado a nadie la aventura con el menor de los Uchiha, para ella sólo recordarlo ya era repulsivo.

sabes lo que me pregunto es donde se metía Sasuke Uchiha

¿por qué lo dices?

Aix…normal que no te enteraras si estabas en la cocina – izo una pausa para dejar los platos en el armario correspondiente – Sasuke Uchiha desapareció durante un tiempo y llego al salón con su madre que supuestamente lo fue a buscar, aunque no la ví que saliera.

es verdad la señora Mikoto – murmuro Sakura

Aunque fue un murmullo Irina con su gran capacidad de husmear en todo, logro entenderla y se quedo un poco extrañada.

¿Mikoto? – la miro con una cara rara - ¿quién es esa?

es la madre de los hermanos Uchiha

La expresión de Irina cambio por momentos, de rareza paso a sorpresa y de sorpresa a sospecha, Irina se olía algo y Portu expresión Sakura no dudo en que Irina no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo soltara.

y bien, como sabes tu eso – le pregunto, más bien le exigió con una pose de pobre de ti como me engañes

bueno el otro día que fui a llevarles una carta me perdí mientras buscaba la salida. Entonces cuando empecé a desesperarme ella me encontró y me condujo hasta la entrada – se pauso por un momento para coger aire – ella no me dijo su nombre por eso supuse que era la ama de llaves, pero en la fiesta la volví a encontrar y me dijo quien era, y bueno…era la madre de ellos – la cara Sakura se había puesto muy roja

¡dios mío! – Irina se había quedado de piedra - ¡que suerte tienes cabrona!

ya ves tu que suerte…- bufó Sakura

Irina y Sakura no volvieron a sacar el tema, por voluntad de Sakura ya que Irina se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Los días pasaban y la fiesta se quedo al margen de sus conversaciones. Todo volvió a su rumbo normal, atender la casa, comer, dormir,… lo más normal, lo único que transcurrió fuera de lo habitual fue la partida de Hilda, solamente se fue a servir al los hijos de la señora que venían de Suiza, aunque sabia que volvería Sakura echaba de menos a los gritos de Hilda.

La señora había ordenado que arreglaran las habitaciones de sus hijos ya que pronto los tendrían de vuelta en la casa. Sakura se ofreció voluntaria para cambiar un poco su rutina de trabajo.

Así que fue primero a arreglar la habitación del hijo, la habitación era muy amplia pero muy poco decorada, según Jowel no era un chico que se quedara en casa, a la minima oportunidad salía. Dada la información no le exorno que fuera una habitación tan sosa si nunca estaba en casa.

La habitación constaba de una cama en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación al lado de la ventana que daba al jardín. Siguiendo la cama pudo ver un escritorio seguido por un gran armario y enfrente de la cama se encontraba la televisión con unas cuantas butacas, seguramente para jugar a la consola que se encontraba debajo de la televisión.

Sakura acabo rápido, cambió las sabanas y quito el polvo acumulado. Hecho el trabajo se dispuso a ir a la siguiente habitación la de la hija de la señora.

Sólo entrar, le encanto la habitación los muebles tenían la misma disposicion que los del hijo pero con la particularidad que esta si estaba decorada. Tenia un decoración inspirada en el mar, las pareces estaban pintadas simulando la playa y tenia cuadros y fotos de peces y otros animales marinos, (para haceros una idea los que habéis visto H2O es como el cuarto de Cleo) sin duda una hermosura.

Al tener tantas cosas tardo un poco más que el otro cuarto, pero acabo rápido. Al acabar escucho voces en el comedor, por curiosidad se acerco, pero antes fue interceptada por Irina.

¡uauh! Sakura el hijo de la señora es… ¡guapísimo!

Irina tranquilízate quieres – Sakura sólo pensaba que le esperaba una buena con el temita del hijo de la patrona.

ven a verlo – Irina cogió la mano de Sakura y la condujo fuera de la casa

Irina ¿dónde vamos? – pregunto Sakura al ver que salían

te recuerdo que no nos pueden ver

ante el tono sarcástico de Irina, Sakura no dijo nada mas y la siguió hasta que se pararon delante de una ventana que evidentemente daba al comedor, donde pudo ver a los patrones, a Hilda y a dos muchachos que evidentemente debían de ser los hijos de los señores. Un chico y una chica

El chico debía ser más grande que Sakura según su criterio, era un chaval alto de una tez blanquinosa, de pelo y ojos negros como el carbón. En cambio la choca si debía tener la edad de Sakura, era más pequeñita, tenía su pelo castaño claro como el de la señora recogido en dos trenzas con algunos mechones sueltos, sus ojos de color miel eran dulces y llenos de vida cosa que no se podía decir en el hermano que eran mas serios que otra cosa, no se creía que pocas veces estuviera en casa.

¡has visto está increíble! – chillaba Irina

la verdad es que es muy guapo pero…

¿pero?

no se no me acaba de convencer

bueno, en comparación con los hermanos Uchiha no es nada – izo una pausa como si estuviera meditando - pero la verdad es que es bastante guapo

contéstame una cosa – la miro - todos los hombres que veas los piensas comparar con los hermanos Uchiha – era más una afirmación que una pregunta

evidentemente, esos dos son unos dioses

Sakura no se podía creer el impacto que habían tenido eso dos chicos, vale que eran guapos pero tampoco era para tanto, esa era la opinión que tenia Sakura al respecto.

Después de haber espiado a los dos nuevos residentes se fueron a cumplir sus tareas, ya que sino serían castigadas y Sakura no quería sumar puntos para volver al bar de Malcof. Al cabo de un rato Hilda mando a llamar a Sakura.

Sakura querida, ¿le puedes llevar la cena a los señoritos?

si, pero, ¿no van a bajar al comedor? – Sakura estaba confundida con la petición de Hilda

no los señores han salido a una cena de negocios y los señoritos no quieren cenar solos, así que han pedido que se les lleve la cena a sus respectivas habitaciones – aclaro Hilda

ya entiendo, no te preocupes ya se la llevo

muchas gracias Sakura, lo haría yo pero tengo mucho trabajo en la cocina

no te preocupes lo haré con mucho gusto

Sakura cogió la cena y subió las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones de los señoritos la primera parada fue en la del chico.

Toc-toc, toc-toc

adelante

Sakura entro en la habitación sin hacer ruido ya que se dio cuenta que el chico estaba hablando por teléfono.

si, hemos quedado donde siempre – mientras hablaba Sakura lo observaba como se ponía los zapatos, a la espera que le dijese donde dejar la cena

- … - Sakura esperaba

dile a Ino que venga… ya sabes para que quiero verla … no solo a los que te he dicho… ya lo sé que es un poco gilipollas pero es colega mío y hace mucho que no lo veo…- no paraba de hablar y Sakura se empezó a impacientar

"y si, ¿mejor primero se la dejo a la señorita y después vuelvo?" pensaba Sakura "pero ya estoy dentro y seria un poco mal educado, mejor espero"

bueno nos vemos allí que tengo a una empleada esperando y no quiero que piense que soy un pesa… ¡no! – asusto un poco a Sakura con ese grito - ya te lo he dicho es mi colega y no vas a convencerme de que no venga… pues te espabilas y te buscas a una antes de que te la quite, yo que quieres que te diga...

La cara del muchacho se había crispado, Sakura no sabia de quien hablaban pero para el joven señor debía de ser importante para ponerse de esa manera.

- aparte de que es mi amigo, no puedo hacerle eso, perjudicaría a mi padre… mira me cansas, no te lo pienso repetir él viene y si tu no estas de acuerdo pues, ¡no vengas! ... pues si no quieres que te diga eso confórmate con la situación, ¡Sasuke Uchiha viene y punto! … bueno pues, nos vemos, ¡adiós! – colgó el teléfono

"¡Por fin!" pensó Sakura cuando vio que el chico colgó el teléfono, pero se quedo con el nombre del chico por el cual discutían, SASUKE UCHIHA, Sakura pensaba que ese chaval sólo llevaba problemas.

gracias por esperar, puedes dejar la cena encima del escritorio – Sakura se quedo sorprendida de los modales del chico

si señor

no me llames así, me llamo Sai

Eso le recordó a la charla que tubo con Sasuke, le dijo exactamente lo mismo, aunque eran amigos, supuso que era normal tener preferencias parecidas.

esta bien … em … Sai – como paso con Sasuke le costaba llamarlo por su nombre

Él se la quedo mirando.

tú debes ser nueva ¿no? – Sakura asintió mientras dejaba la cena encima el escritorio - ¿cómo te llamas? – le pregunto

S-Sakura

mmm... me alegro de que por fin contraten sirvientas que sean bonitas – Sakura se ruborizo ante el comentario de Sai – ya puedes irte, gracias por traerme la cena

de nada

Con la cara como un tomate fue a la siguiente habitación que era la habitación que mas le gustaba.

Toc-toc, toc-toc

pasa – como suponía la señorita tenia una voz muy dulce como sus ojos

Sakura entro tímidamente a la habitación, vio a la señorita tumbada en la cama con el pijama puesto que consistía únicamente el un camisón de color blanco con volantes que le tapaba lo estrictamente necesario. Pero le quedaba muy bien

le trigo la cena señorita

vaya gracias déjala encima la mesa por favor

si señorita

¡oye! , ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto – no te había visto nunca por aquí

mi nombre es Sakura

Sakura, me gusta – izo una pausa – yo me llamo Megara

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, más bien dicho estudiando se la una a la otra, hasta que al final Sakura rompió el hielo de ese silencio

¿no sale usted esta noche señorita Megara? – pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

¿lo dices por mi hermano? – Sakura asintió – la verdad estoy cansada para salir

entiendo

la verdad es que le va más la marcha a Sai que a mí – comento Megara con una sonrisa tímida

no pasa nada, cada uno es como es

gracias, ya puedes retirarte

si señorita

Sakura se volteo para ir a la puerta cuando la voz de Megara la interrumpió.

sabes ya era hora que contrataran a una empleada bonita

… - Sakura no dijo nada, sólo se ruborizo y se marcho escuchando la risita de Megara en el fondo

Sakura bajo a la cocina a informarle a Hilda que había hecho el trabajo.

¡muchas gracias Sakura!

de nada, que duermas bien

igualmente – se despidió de Hilda y se fue a su recamara

Sakura subió a la habitación, habían sido los minutos más vergonzosos de su vida. Llego a su habitación, tomo una ducha rápida y mientras se peinaba pensaba en los dos hijos de la señora, Sai el mayor y Megara la pequeña, no le parecieron malas personas, pero confiaba mas en Megara que en Sai, por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Sasuke Uchiha.

También comprobó que si que el hijo estaba mas fuera que dentro de la casa, pero tampoco le importo mucho.

bueno… - suspiro – no creo que me lleven muchos problemas – se dijo a si misma con la esperanza que fuera cierto

Lo que no sabia Sakura en ese momento y que descubriría pronto era que si tendría problemas con respecto a ellos.


	10. Unión

Como cada día Sakura se levanto a las 6:30 para llegar temprano al desayuno y poder empezar deprisa sus labores. En la cocina sólo se encontraban Hilda tomando su café con leche y Jowel preparando el desayuno para todas las criadas. Cuando la vio entrar le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Al igual que Hilda, Sakura la veía como una madre con Jowel pasaba lo mismo, para ella era el padre que nunca conoció y que su madre siempre repudiaba. Pero un padre afectuoso y cariñoso.

buenos días Sakura ¿has dormido bien? – pregunto Jowel todavía con la sonrisa en la cara

si muy bien gracias y vosotros

como siempre querida – Hilda se había acostumbrado a llamarla así, aunque a Sakura no le importaba lo más mínimo

yo también he dormido bien – contesto Jowel

Por la puerta de la servidumbre entraron tres niñas pequeñas que fueron a abrazar a Jowel, él les correspondió el abrazo.

¡hola mis preciosuras! – Jowel las alzo mientras las abrazaba Sakura miraba confundida esa escena

son las hijas de Jowel – le aclaro Hilda al ver la cara confundida de Sakura

Sakura no dijo nada solo miraba la escena en silencio, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver esas tres niñas con su padre, cuando ella no tenia.

¡uy! Sakura tu no conoces a mis nenas ¿verdad? – Sakura negó con la cabeza sin decir nada – bueno pues ellas son Katr…

papa nos queremos presentar nosotras que ya somos grandes – interrumpieron las niñas

esta bien presentaros – eso saco una sonrisa a Hilda y Sakura

yo soy Katrina la mas grande, tengo 8 años – era la mas alta llevaba puesto un vestido azul con los zapatos a juego, tenia su pelo castaño oscuro como Jowel recogido en una cola alta con el flequillo recto, su cara era angelical con unas cuantas pecas asomando en su nariz y unos ojos color miel.

mi nombre es Anastasia soy la mediana, tengo 7 años – ella estaba situada en el medio, llevaba una camisa blanca con florecillas y una falda de color rosa con los zapatos rosas, ella tenia el pelo mas rubio oscuro, a diferencia de las otras ella llevaba el pelo suelto, sus ojos eran igualitos a los de sus hermanas, igual que su cara angelical, lo único diferente era que ella no tenia una sola peca.

yo me llamo Zafrina y soy la pequenita y tego 2 añitos – mostraba la edad con los deditos, para Sakura era la que le parecía mas mona su cara era angelical y sus ojos color miel como las hermanas pero tenia algo que le gustaba mas que a las otras, quizás porque llevaba un vestido blanco de conejitos y zanahorias, traía el pelo recogido en dos trenzas

A Sakura le parecieron unos nombres extraños, pero no dijo nada. Pero Hilda era muy perspicaz y le contesto aunque no hubiera dicho nada

Jowel y su mujer son rusos

ah… por eso tienen esos nombres

exacto

Sakura las miro y con una sonrisa les dijo:

pues yo me llamo Sakura encantada de conoceros

Las pequeñinas sonrieron y acto seguido sonrío Sakura, rápidamente entro una mujer muy hermosa por la puerta de la servidumbre, era alta y esbelta sus ojos de color miel le indicaron que ella debía ser la madre de las pequeñas y la mujer de Jowel. Sin dudar era una mujer muy hermosa. Saludo a todos los que estaban allí y beso a Jowel.

venga pequeñas que el abuelo nos espera – dicho eso cogió a las niñas y se fue despidiéndose de todos

Después de esa escena tan familiar Sakura desayuno rápido y se fue a limpiar el jardín que era lo que le tocaba ese día. A Sakura le encantaba el jardín era el único sitio de la casa donde se respiraba paz, y casi nadie se acercaba, algunas veces venia la señora a tomar el té y leer algún libro, pero muy pocas veces.

Cuando acabo de arreglar el jardín de delante, ya era la hora de desayunar cosa que tenia que hacer también, llevar el desayuno. Fue a la cocina donde Hilda le dijo que solo se lo llevara a los hijos que los señores no habían vuelto. Rápidamente cogió los desayunos y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Sai y Megara.

A la primera que llego era la de Sai, cuando fue a llamar a la puerta una voz la interrumpió:

yo de ti no lo haría – dijo la voz con un tono muy dulce

Sakura se giro y vio a Megara en el pasillo delante de su puerta. Sakura la miro extrañada por su comentario.

Sai todavía no se ha despertado de su noche de juerga – izo una pausa mientras sonreía dulcemente – y se pone echo una fiera cuando lo levantan

y… ¿qué hago con su desayuno? – se cuestiono Sakura

déjaselo al lado de la puerta – le contesto Megara

Sakura así lo hizo, y aprovecho para darle el desayuno a Megara, que se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa no sin antes agradecerle por habérselo traído. Sakura paso por delante de la puerta de Sai, y le dio cosa dejarlo ahí, ¿y si se enfriaba? ella no quería que se tomara la leche fría. Para remediarlo un poco le dejo una nota:

**Sai si te encuentras con el desayuno frío y no te gusta no te preocupes con mucho gusto te lo caliento sólo búscame estaré en el jardín.**

**Atentamente Sakura**

Dejada la nota encima el desayuno se retiro al jardín para seguir arreglando las malas hierbas que crecían.

----------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------------

Los McDevon desayunaban cómodamente en el hotel donde habían pasado la noche después de la reunión que habían tenido con otros jefes empresariales. Lo único que rompía la armonía del momento era la cara de preocupación de la señora McDevon. Su marido se dio cuenta de eso y por eso le dijo:

cariño no pongas esa cara que no es para tanto

¡que no es para tanto! – todo el mundo se giro a verlos ante ese grito agónico

Aura amor tranquilízate – intento calmarle

no intentes calmarme Cristopher, que sabes mejor que yo que la situación es un tanto preocupante

¿y qué quieres que haga? – tomo un sorbo de su café – ha pasado lo que ha pasado y punto, no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo

ya pero… - Aura cada vez estaba más preocupada

ya escuchaste a Fugaku ayer, nosotros no podemos hacer nada para cambiar la situación

Flash Back -----------------

Todos los dirigentes estaban sentados en una gran mesa redonda presididos por Fugaku Uchiha, el mayor dirigente de todos al lado derecho se situaba Cristopher McDevon y al lado izquierdo se encontraba un personaje insólito en aquellos campos de negocios, ya que el no se dedicaba al dominio las empresas precisamente, por eso todos los dirigentes excepto Fugaku se extrañaban de tenerlo ahí.

La reunión empezó con la costumbre de cada vez, las recompensas conseguidas y las perdidas hasta el momento. Todo iba bien hasta que Fugaku cambió su cara y se levanto de la silla, todos los presentes le miraron con cara de duda.

caballeros tengo que anunciarles una escandalosa noticia – esa declaración izo estremecer a todos

que noticia es esa para que este así – dijo un dirigente con la voz temblorosa por los nervios

no se si se han fijado que en vez de venir Brinslon ha venido otra persona – dijo Fugaku señalando al insólito personaje, que estaba sentado cruzando las piernas en una postura que notaba prepotencia – pero ya hablaremos de él más tarde

si que nos habíamos dado cuenta pero, ¿qué pasa al respecto? – pregunto McDevon

Fugaku echo una rápida mirada a todos los presentes, que estaban bastante confundidos, no se izo esperar más y se dispuso a relatar el problema que tenían entre manos.

la policía cogió a Brinslon hace tres días y ahora lo están investigando – todo se quedo en silencio – como comprenderéis estamos en serios problemas si se descubre nuestra unión

¡si Brinslon habla nos van a pillar a todos! – exclamo un dirigente que estaba al lado de McDevon

¡dios mío esto es terrible! – chillo otro

pero… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? – se cuestiono McDevon

muy sencillo, ese Brinslon era un imbecil que no sabia ni atarse los zapatos solo, es normal que pasara – hablo por primera vez la persona situada al lado izquierdo de Fugaku

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la declaración que habían presenciado, algunas caras lo miraban sorprendidos y otros el enfado se les izo presente en el rostro.

¡¿Quién te crees para decir eso?! – exclamo un dirigente que estaba delante de él

¡ah!... tu debes ser amigo de Brinslon – izo una pequeña pausa mientras bebía un poco de agua que había pedido – cuidado no caigas como él o tendrás problemas gordos

¡¿qué?! – el dirigente se había puesto como un tomate de la rabia

yo sólo te lo advierto

¡que solo me lo adviertes! – dio un golpe en la mesa mientras se levantaba – ¡con que derecho te crees que tienes para decirme eso!

Los demás observaban esa pelea en completo silencio hasta que otros amigos de Brinslon se metieron para defenderlo y burlarse de él, aunque el otro era mucho más hábil que ellos. Al ver la discusión que mantenían Fugaku decidió intervenir.

¡¡señores cállense!!

El grito de Fugaku izo que todos se callaran y le miraran. Fugaku izo un gesto para que se sentaran todos, una vez sentados Fugaku señalo al que provocó la discusión con la mano.

caballeros quiero presentarles al nuevo dirigente de nuestra organización – el mencionado se levantó y se fue al lado de de Fugaku, y como antes cruzo los brazos en una postura de prepotencia – les presento a Naruto Uzumaki

encantado de conoceros, socios – los miro con superioridad – espero que nos llevemos bien

Él chico, porque no era mucho más grande que un chaval de 23 años, era alto y fornido. Su pelo del color del sol combinado con sus ojos del color del océano le hacía ver sumamente atractivo. Pero sólo mirarlo te dabas cuenta que era una prepotente.

bueno como he dicho antes, el remplazara a Brinslon – comento Fugaku

¡pero Uchiha! él no tiene ni idea de los negocios – contradijo el hombre que discutía antes con Naruto

por eso mismo lo necesitamos – Fugaku se sentó en la silla – es mejor tener a alguien que no sepa nada de negocios, así que tranquilízate Fergus

¡¿Cómo?!

Todos cuchicheaban con el que tenían al lado sobre lo que había dicho Fugaku, McDevon se quedo meditando todo lo que se había comentado, y al cabo de un rato de meditarlo entendió el porqué Fugaku había elegido ese chico y no otro empresario.

si… se nos une un personaje público como él estaremos más protegidos en el sentido, que no nos tratarían como mafiosos y buscarían más pretextos en caso que nos pillasen ¿no, Fugaku? – todos miraron a McDevon

Fugaku y Naruto sonrieron.

¡exacto McDevon! – exclamo Fugaku – me alegro que allá alguien que entienda los planes que tengo

porque usted señor Uzumaki es actor ¿verdad? – pregunto McDevon

sí, así es

su cara me sonaba y no sabia de que pero ahora me acabo de acordar

Uzumaki es el segundo con mas acciones dentro de la unión seguido del señor McDevon, evidentemente el mayor soy yo – Fugaku les paso unos papeles a todos – esto que os he pasado es la expulsión de Brinslon y la aceptación de Uzumaki, así que quiero que todos lo firméis, como supondréis Uzumaki no se encargara de los negocios, simplemente será nuestra tapadera al mudo exterior.

Algunos con más ganas que otros, pero todos firmaron y le entregaron los papeles a Fugaku.

cambiando de tema, ya me encargue de que Brinslon no dijera nada – comento Fugaku

¿como lo has conseguido? – pregunto Fergus

bueno, le amenace que si quería seguir vivo tenia que cerrar el piquito – dijo Fugaku de lo mas natural

a Brinslon lo pillaron porque se lo contó todo a una puta, espero que cerréis todos el pico, en especial tu Fergus, que tengo entendido que te gusta mucho ir a hacer visitas a las prostitutas de los barrios bajos – se burlo Naruto con una media sonrisa

Fergus no dijo nada, más bien no podía decir nada al respecto.

en fin comentado esto, se ha acabado la reunión, hasta la próxima – se despidió Fugaku

Todos se fueron de la sala donde se encontraban, algunos cogieron el coche para ir a sus lujosas residencias y otros para pasar la noche en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Fin del flash back -----------------

Después de recordar la insólita reunión que habían tenido, a Aura McDevon se le pusieron los pelos de punta. El ambiente se quedo muy tenso, Cristopher estaba igual que su mujer no le gustaba la entrada del actor que admiraba su hija.

sé que me hago pesada pero no me gusta ese chico Cristopher – comento Aura

ya lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta – respondió Cristopher – pero tendremos que aguantarnos

¡es que!... sólo hay que verle… ¡es un crío!

tienes toda la razón pero ir en contra de el , es como ir en contra de Fugaku – tomo otro sorbo de café – y eso es peor todavía

tienes razón – suspiro Aura – sinceramente no se en que piensa Fugaku

bueno, lo único que puedo decirte para consolarte es que lo ha escogido Fugaku, debe de ser un chaval que valga la pena

di lo que quieras pero me da muy mala pinta ese tal Naruto Uzumaki

El ambiente se relajo unos instantes, por mucho que lo hubiera escogido Fugaku a Aura no le acababa de convencer al igual que su marido. Cristopher incluso pensaba que Fugaku no había estado del todo sincero con ellos, i que ocultaban algo ese tal Uzumaki y Fugaku.

no lo comentes con nadie – espero a la reacción de su mujer que no fue buena – pero creo que Fugaku tiene algún trato secreto con ese Uzumaki

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Aura

piénsalo bien, ¿Por qué se metería un actor de fama mundial en nuestra unión, a riesgo de ser descubierto y perder la reputación? – esa pregunta izo que aura se quedara pensando

pues… - no tenia respuesta

exacto no hay respuesta clara, eso quiere decir que hay algo de por medio

pero… ¿que puede interesarle a un actor?

no se pero debe de ser algo gordo

Ante el comentario de Cristopher no volvieron a hablar del tema en lo que quedo de día.

----------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------------

En el estudio de los Uchiha se encontraban tres personas, Fugaku, Mikoto y Naruto, el nuevo dirigente de la unión.

entonces… ¿no te quedaras a cenar Naruto? – pregunto la hermosa mujer de Fugaku, Mikoto

lo siento Mikoto pero tengo que hacer mi entrada publica en el país – contesto Naruto con una sonrisa – ya sabes que estoy en secreto de los medios, ellos todavía creen que estoy en Alemania grabando una película

Además nos conviene que piensen que no vienes hasta esta noche – comento Fugaku

tienes razón mi amor, pero la próxima vez no aceptare excusas, quedas avisado – dijo Mikoto con aire severo

me tomare tu amenaza al pie de la letra – Naruto puso su mano en el corazón haciendo como si fuera una promesa

mas te vale Naruto Uzumaki – contesto Mikoto ante el gesto de Naruto

Naruto se fue para coger un avión falso que en teoría lo traería de vuelta de Alemania, pero simplemente seria una trampa para la prensa.

----------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------------

De vuelta a la casa de los McDevon, los señores ya habían vuelto, todo seguía según lo común sin ningún contratiempo. Sakura acabo todas sus labores, y se fue para su habitación para poder descansar de su jornada de trabajo.

Solo subir las escaleras escucho un montón de gente que no paraba de chillar cosas que Sakura no entendía, cosas como "¡aaaah… esta de vuelta!" o "¡¿lo has visto bien?!", Sakura no pudo evitarlo y decidió entrar en la habitación en la cual venían todos esos gritos. Resulto ser la habitación de María.

Estaban todas las criadas del segundo piso reunidas allí, también estaba Irina que cuando la vio le hizo un hueco para que se acoplara.

¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué estáis todas así? – pregunto Sakura

es que ¡ha sucedido un milagro! – le contesto chillando Irina

¿milagro? – Sakura la miro con una cara extrañada

si, Naruto Uzumaki, el dios de los dioses ha vuelto de Alemania – Irina la señalo el televisor – mira escucha

(TELEVISIOR)

_estamos aquí con nuestro actor más internacional Naruto Uzumaki, en su vuelta de Alemania. Dime Naruto ¿cómo ha ido el viaje?_

_sinceramente no lo sé me dormí en el avión y no me di cuenta ni de como fue_

_Y la película que has filmado, que me puedes contar_

_la verdad es que no te tendría que decir nada pero contigo haré una excepción_

_que encantador eres Naruto_

_gracias tu también, bueno la película es la lucha del amor por encima de todas las cosas, los protagonistas tienen que…_

(FIN)

¡has visto esta de vuelta! – chillo Irina

tendríamos que hacer una fiesta Irina – comento María

si tienes razón

Sakura se quedo mirando el televisor mientras las demás hablaban de los preparativos la fiesta que iban a montar. Sakura se fijaba mucho en ese actor, por algún motivo que desconocía, no podía dejar de mirarlo

Naruto Uzumaki


	11. Planes, fotos y encuentros

"otra vez…"

Desde que había visto la cara angelical del popular actor Naruto Uzumaki no podía sacársela de la cabeza, incluso soñaba con él. Para remediarlo trabajaba el doble para tener la mente ocupada. Era extraño para Sakura pensar en una persona durante todo el día y sospechaba que no era lo mismo que le pasaba a Irina que se enamoraba del primero que pasaba que estuviera mínimamente bien, no lo suyo era otra cosa, sólo con imaginarse su cara se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¡¡Sakura!!

Sakura se giro al escuchar la voz estridente del fondo del pasillo, era Megara, desde su llegada habían hecho muy buenas migas y casi siempre que Megara llegaba del colegio iba con Sakura. Sakura no le decía nada de su comportamiento ya que le gustaba hablar con ella.

-hola Megara, ¿como te han ido las clases? – pregunto Sakura

-bien, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, como siempre

Megara se había hecho muy amiga de las sirvientas, en especial con Sakura, en cambio con Sai el hermano de Megara no se relacionaba mucho con la gente de la casa, básicamente por que casi siempre estaba fuera.

Megara se fue a hacer los deberes mientras Sakura acababa su trabajo en la casa, después de finalizar sus tareas se reunieron en la habitación de Sakura junto con las otras criadas. Hablaban de cosas triviales, sin sentido pero que hacían reír a carcajada limpia durante un buen rato. Pasaron una tarde fantástica y divertida, aunque pronto las criadas tuvieron que irse a continuar sus tareas nocturnas, como por ejemplo la cena.

Sakura en cambio se quedo un rato mas con Megara en la habitación, se quedaron hablando de diferentes temas sin importancia. Y hablando y hablando Sakura le contó que le pasaba con Naruto Uzumaki.

-pero eso es normal, a muchas nos pasa cuando vemos a un bombonazo como él – le dijo Megara tirándose encima la cama

-ya pero no es atracción física, mas bien es como si lo hubiera conocido y no me acuerdo donde

-Mm… no se que decirte – izo una pausa pensativa – haber antes de venir aquí, ¿trabajabas en algún sitio donde se contactase con la gente?

-y-yo…

Sakura se quedo helada sin saber que responder o que contestarle, no le podía decir que había trabajado en un prostíbulo tan sólo 4 meses atrás. Megara al ver que no contestaba supuso que no había entendido bien la pregunta y decidió darle algunas pistas más.

-me refiero a un sitio como un aeropuerto o un hotel

-n-no, n-nunca – Sakura estaba asustada, la sola idea de que Megara descubriera su pasado la horrorizaba, no podía decírselo

-pues no se donde lo habrás visto Sakura

-da igual, seguramente debe ser lo que decías tu, simple admiración

Dejaron el tema y siguieron hablando de tonterías que se les ocurrían en el momento, pero Sakura ya no tenia el humor con el que habían empezado la tarde y eso Megara lo noto. No sabia porque pero hablar del pasado le afectaba a Sakura y Megara quería saber el porqué.

----------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------------

En la mansión de los Uchiha, Fugaku se encontraba en el gran despacho en el cual Sakura se había encontrado con él unas semanas antes de la reunión, imponente como siempre Fugaku se encontraba sentado en la silla revisando unos papeles. Mikoto también se encontraba en el despacho leyendo un libro sentada en una de las butacas de la biblioteca, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

Lo cogió.

-si ¿quién es?

-…

-¡ah! eres tu, para que me llamas

-…

-ya entiendo – izo una pausa meditando las palabras que había escuchado a través del teléfono – si tenemos que hacerlo

-…

-si, yo hablare con McDevon, Fergus y con Hyuga

-…

-si, Fergus mejor que este en contacto con Bellis, no quiero discusiones con Naruto

-…

-yo haré un cuadrado con Hyuga, McDevon y Uzumaki – tomo un poco de whisky bajo la mirada atenta de Mikoto – y por supuesto tu y yo

-…

-pues cuando lo consigas me vuelves a llamar ¿entendido?

-…

-perfecto, nos vemos

-…

Colgó.

Fugaku se recostó en la silla y se froto los parpados con un gesto cansado, Mikoto se levanto de la butaca y mientras se dirigía a su marido guardo el libro en la biblioteca del despacho. Mikoto se sentó encima de las piernas de Fugaku y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿quién era cariño? – pregunto Mikoto con una voz suave y dulce

-Carleig – volvió a beber un trago de whisky – se ha inventado un nuevo método para que no nos pillen como a Brinslon – ante la mirada de Mikoto Fugaku se dispuso a contarle todo el plan – Carleig ha pensado de crear diferentes grupos y que esos grupos sólo se comuniquen mediante uno de los miembros y en el grupo se comunicara mediante un polizón

-es buena idea, por lo que he escuchado cariño, tu formaras un cuadrado con Hyuga, McDevon, Carleig y Naruto ¿no?

-exacto, por eso tengo que hablar con ellos para encontrar un polizón para comunicarnos

-bueno pero eso soluciónalo mañana que ya es tarde y quedan muchas cosas por hacer – le dijo Mikoto con una voz coqueta

-como siempre tienes razón querida mía

Los dos se fueron del despacho dejándolo en la penumbra. Pero no les importo lo mas mínimo, ellos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer en su propio cuarto y precisando en su misma cama.

------------- EN OTRO LUGAR --------------

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó como todos los días con una llamada de su supervisor, el señor Black, para informarle del trabajo que tendría que hacer, eso era lo que mas odiaba de ser un actor famoso, que siempre estas trabajando.

-si señor Black enseguida voy para allá – dijo Naruto bostezando

_-mas te vale Naruto, ya sabes que la fama cuesta_

-si señor Black – Naruto no le dejo tiempo de contestar y colgó el teléfono

Al cabo de unos minutos que no fueron pocos, Naruto salio de la cama y se fue a duchar. El agua le caía libre por el bien formado abdomen, mientras con sus brazos fuerte se pasaba la esponja por las diferentes partes de su cuerpo no es que le gustara especialmente ducharse con agua fría pero era lo único que le mantenía despierto cuando tenían que rodar en la madrugada y a base de eso siempre se duchaba con agua fría.

"haber me ha dicho en el parque que esta al lado del Museo de Historia" pensaba mientras salía de la ducha.

Naruto miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde, se vistió rápido y cogió el coche, no le dio tiempo a desayunar pero no tenía tiempo para comprar algo por el camino, y se tuvo que aguantar.

Al final llego tarde, el supervisor se veía indignado por la tardanza del chico pero no le dijo nada. Solamente llamo a las de estética para que lo arreglaran y se pusieran en marcha.

Las de estéticas no tardaron en llegar, solo pensar que estarían cerca del popular y guapo actor Naruto Uzumaki no podían perder tiempo y fueron rápido hasta él. Lo tuvieron a punto en diez minutos y la sesión fotográfica dio comienzo.

Después de la primera sesión de fotos le dieron media hora de descanso a petición de Naruto, ya que sino se desmayaría allí mismo por falta de alimentos. Con la cara de ángel que tenia Naruto nadie le negó esa petición. Se puso lentillas para disimular sus ojos azules y un gorro de lana para tapar el rubio de sus cabellos. Camuflado entro en la primera cafetería que encontró.

La mesera enseguida lo atendió debido que a esa hora de la mañana no había casi nadie. Naruto se fijo que solo se encontraban una pareja de ancianos a parte de él. le pidió un chocolate con leche y un croissant a la mesera, se fijo en ella era una chica bastante baja, con la cara llena de pecas, no era una chica fea pero tampoco era muy guapa o sea una chica del montón, según Naruto había clases de chica: las guapas, con las que sueñas acostarte, las del montos, son aquellas que no son muy guapas pero tampoco son feas, después van las feas, pero son esas que con unos pocos retoques se convierten en chicas del montón, y por ultimo estaban los cayos, aquellas con las que no quieres ni mirarlas a la cara.

Mientras esperaba su desayuno observó la cafetería, era un sitio simple pero luminoso y acogedor, tenía unas cortinas blancas en las grandes ventanas, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige las mesas eran de madera y todas de cuatro sillas, para finalizar la caja estaba al lado izquierdo de la cafetería.

Enseguida le trajeron su pedido, para Naruto aquello era gloria, y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a comer. Lo encontró riquísimo, no sabía si era porque tenía hambre pero encantaba el croissant una delicia. Sintió la puerta abrirse y por curiosidad se giro para ver quien había entrado.

-¡hola Rita!

Se quedo petrificado ante la chica que había entrado en la tienda, para los ojos de Naruto era como ver a la misma diosa Afrodita, la ropa que llevaba era de lo mas normal, una camisa rosa clarito combinada con unos tejanos ajustados y unas bailarinas de color rosa como la camisa aun ser ropa común le marcaban su hermosa figura esbelta y bien proporcionada. Por ultimo su pelo rizado le daba una combinación de lo más dulce.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo te va todo? – pregunto la chica que acababa de entrar

-como siempre, no hay nada fuera de lo común – le respondió la mesera mientras secaba los vasos – bueno… ¿te pongo lo de siempre?

-¡si! – se sentó en uno de los tamboretes de la barra, la mesera enseguida le trajo el pedido

-aquí lo tienes, zumo de pomelo con pastel de melocotón

-me encanta vuestro pastel de melocotón, es el mejor que he probado en toda mi vida

-si eso también me lo dices siempre

Naruto se la quedo mirando, se notaba que iba muy a menudo a esa cafetería. Comía con suma delicadeza, como si fuera una princesa, Naruto no le había visto hacer ningún movimiento rudo, todo lo hacia con mucha delicadeza. Sumido en sus pensamientos las chicas de la barra se dieron cuenta que las miraba.

-has vito ese guapetón te está mirando – le dijo la mesera con la voz a penas audible

-que dices, que vergüenza – la chica se puso roja como un tomate

-mira que eres tonta, que vergüenza y que leches, con lo linda que eres – la mesera suspiro – ya me gustaría ser como tu

La chica río ante el comentario, entonces vio como el chico que la miraba se levantaba y se acercaba a la barra. La chica se puso nerviosa, cuando había entrado no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era ese chico, pero ahora que se acercaba no podía quitar los ojos de él, era como un imán para su vista.

-me cobras por favor – dijo Naruto sacando la cartera del bolsillo

-¡enseguida! - la mesera le cobro – ¡uy! no tengo cambio, voy un momento a buscar monedas para el cambio, espérese un segundo

-no se preocupe

Se quedaron en silencio, ni siquiera se miraban era como si el otro no existiera, pero Naruto no podía permitirlo y decidió hablarle.

-por lo que he escuchado vienes mucho por aquí ¿no? – le pregunto Naruto

-la verdad vengo casi cada día – le respondió la chica con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-vaya yo estoy aquí de casualidad – izo una pausa – bueno estoy en un descanso de trabajo

-¿a si? ¿De que trabajas?

-soy actor y me llamo Naruto Uzumaki

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! – la chica no pudo evitar chillar, Naruto le izo una señal para que bajara la voz – me encantan tus películas, sobretodo la de _Midnight Lovers, _es increíble

-me alegro de que te gusten mis películas, y a mi esa es la película que mas me gusta, de las que hecho yo claro

La mesera llego con el cambio, la chica del pelo rizado también había acabado y pago junto a Naruto, después de salir de la cafetería se fueron a dar una vuelta durante el tiempo que le quedaba a Naruto de descanso. El tema principal de su conversación era básicamente las películas de Naruto, mientras hablaban a Naruto le dio por mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban tres minutos para la siguiente sesión de fotos

-¡vaya! que tarde, mas vale que me vaya o me reñirán – exclamo Naruto todavía mirando el reloj

-vaya no sabia que a los famosos también les riñesen – se burlo la acompañante de Naruto

-pues si, esa es la cruda realidad, oye la sesión de fotos acaba en una hora, ¿te apetecería quedar después?

-claro así seguiremos hablando de tus películas

-¡OK! estaré en el parque que esta al lado del museo de Historia

-muy bien allí estaré

Entonces cada uno se fue por su lado.

Naruto llego a su destinación cinco minutos tarde, pero como siempre no le dijeron nada. La segunda sesión de fotos fue más rápida de lo normal y acabaron antes de la hora en la que había quedado con la chica del pelo rizado. No podía irse por qué a lo mejor ella venia también antes de hora, por lo cual compro una revista en un quiosco cercano y se sentó en un banco del parque para esperar la llegada de su damisela.

La revista no le resulto muy interesante, en opinión de Naruto solo contaban mentiras que sólo les interesaba a las mujeres sin oficio. Se aburría leyendo todas esas tonterías, sin embargo la suerte de Naruto cambio al recibir una llamada.

¡¡¡TILILIN – TILILIN!!!

-¿alo? – Naruto cogió el móvil

_-Naruto soy Fugaku Uchiha_

-vaya Fugaku a que debo el honor de tu llamada

_-sólo te llamo para informarte del nuevo sistema que se ha inventado Carleig para que no nos descubran_ – su voz sonaba firme

-vaya así que ese bobo sirve para algo mas que calentar silla

_-ahórrate las jilipolleces que no tengo tiempo que perder_

-lo siento, empieza cuando quieras

_-el sistema consiste en crear diferentes grupos y que esos grupos sólo se comuniquen mediante uno de los miembros y el grupo se comunicara mediante un polizón, así si pillan a alguien habrá menos riesgo de que descubran todos los miembros de la Unión_

-ya veo es un método interesante – Naruto izo una pausa meditando todo lo que había dicho Fugaku – y… ¿en que grupo estoy? no me habréis puesto con Fergus, sabes que no lo aguanto a ese imbecil

_-no te preocupes ya lo he tenido en cuenta, iras en mi grupo junto con McDevon, Carleig y Hyuga_

-entonces lo único que falta es un polizón ¿no?

_-exacto, pero eso ya lo decidiremos en una reunión los cinco_

-muy bien pues ya me llamaras para decirme cuando será la reunión

_-no te preocupes te mantendré informado, aunque tu y yo tenemos que zanjar lo que dejamos pendiente la otra vez_

-si, tienes razón – los labios de Naruto formaron una sonrisa maléfica - solo pensarlo me dan lastima esos pobres imbeciles

_-que malvado eres, bueno ya te llamare_

-muy bien cuídate – se despidió Naruto

_-tu también_ – Fugaku colgó y acto seguido lo izo Naruto

Al colgar el móvil Naruto se dio cuenta de que su damisela ya había legado, y se había sentado a su lado. A Naruto le entro pánico, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí y a lo mejor había descubierto algo que no le interesaba que supiese. Naruto se quedo en silencio viéndola, comprendió que no se podía quedar callado eternamente, así que se decidió a hablarle para saber que era lo que ella sabia.

-hola damisela, ¿Cómo estas? – la saludo Naruto – cuanto llevas aquí

-acabo de llegar y como he visto que estabas hablando por teléfono no he querido molestarte y me sentado a tu lado – izo un aleve pausa pensativa – pero creo que no te has dado cuenta

-ya veo…

A Naruto no le pareció que mintiera y decidió no preguntarle más sobre su llegada, mejor quedarse callado antes que cagarla de una manera muy bestia, y permitir que descubriera una cara que no era visible para el resto del mundo.

-oye… - su damisela lo miraba con ojos divertidos - ¿que es eso de…?

-¿que pasa damisela?

-¿damisela? ¿Por que me llamas así? – pregunto la chica

-bueno básicamente porque todavía no sé tu nombre

-¡ups! – su damisela lo miraba apenada – es verdad en todo lo que llevamos de día no te lo he dicho

-no pasa nada, mientras me lo digas – la chica se ruborizo

-p-pues yo me llamo…

"que mona se ha puesto roja" pensaba Naruto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara

-me llamo Hinata Hyuga

La sonrisa se le borro de la cara

-¿Hinata Hyuga? – repitió Naruto inconscientemente con la cara pálida

- ¡si! ese es mi nombre ¡encantada!


	12. La solución

"¡OH dios mío…!"

Sólo se le cruzo esa frase por la mente de Naruto. Su cara se había bulto muy pálida sin mencionar que se le habían quedado los ojos como platos al saber el nombre de su querida damisela, un nombre que nuca se habría imaginado. Hinata Hyuga.

Era la hija de Hisashi Hyuga uno de los miembros de la unión.

Hinata se quedo mirando a Naruto con una cara interrogativa al ver que el color de su cara se esfumaba por segundos, le extraño esa reacción por parte de Naruto, i lo que mas la intrigaba era que no sabía el porqué. Todo estaba yendo fenomenal hasta que pronuncio su nombre.

-¿pasa algo? ¿No te gusta mi nombre? – dijo Hinata con una voz triste

-no, es un nombre precioso – se apresuro a decir Naruto

-y entonces… ¿por qué te has puesto pálido?

-¿yo pálido? - dijo señalándose – que va damisela mía, solo habrá sido la luz que me hace ese efecto en la piel

A Hinata no le convenció la excusa que le había dicho Naruto, él escondía algo y no se lo quería decir, algo relacionado con su nombre. Hinata no se atrevía a preguntárselo por su naturaleza tímida, desde pequeña que le costaba contar sus inquietudes.

-bueno Hinata se me hace tarde ya quedaremos otro día

-esta bien

-venga pues nos vemos

Se fue corriendo, Hinata se deprimió al ver como Naruto se iba. Se preguntaba que había hecho mal para que él se fuera de esa manera sin decir nada. "¿cómo vamos aquedar si no tengo su numero y él no tiene el mío?" pensó Hinata mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Naruto ya había llegado a su apartamento, estaba apenado por haber dejado a la pobre Hinata allí sola, "tendría que haberla acompañado a su casa" pensó Naruto cuando llego. Pero al saber el nombre de su damisela todo cambio, si Hisashi Hyuga se entera de que simpatizaba con su hija la cual le habían contado que no conocía nada de los negocios de su padre, seguramente Hisashi lo mandaría matar. Siempre había oído que los Hyuga eran muy conservadores y seguro que no les gustaría ver a uno de ellos con alguien del mundo del espectáculo. El problema era que Hinata le había causado una gran atracción.

"dios mío que voy a hacer" se dijo a si mismo. No tenia idea de lo que haría, quería estar cerca de ella y a la vez no podía hacerlo por sus raíces. "tan solo si no fuera hija de Hisashi…" suspiró Naruto dirigiéndose a la cama había sido un día agotador y lo único que quería era descansar y consultar con la almohada que debía hacer con Hinata.

---------------- EN OTRO LUGAR---------------

Fugaku era conocido como un hombre sumamente astuto y calculador, nunca hacia cosas en vano ni cosas que no las hubiera pensado previamente. Buscaba las acciones que le dieran mas de un beneficio, ese era Fugaku y en ese preciso instante él mismo estaba reunido con McDevon y Hyuga para discutir el tema del polizón, debían encontrar a una persona que fuera lo suficientemente discreta para mezclarse entre ellos sin ser reconocida, y también lo suficientemente leal para que no los traicionase. Ninguno de los tres sabía a quien escoger.

Silencio. Eso era lo que reinaba en el despacho de McDevon. Nadie hablaba ni siquiera se oía las respiraciones de los tres hombres ahí presentes, el coñac se acababa y no encontraban respuesta a la gran incógnita que les acechaba. Pero por fin Hisashi hablo:

-caballeros - empezó a decir con su típica voz severa pero educada a la vez – la idea es muy buena, pero si no encontramos un polizón leal estamos acabados

-por eso nos hemos reunido Hyuga para poder encontrarlo – la voz de Fugaku sonaba cansada

Cristopher McDevon no había abierto la boca todavía, no encontraba necesario discutir si al final no se llegaba a nada. De repente tocaron a la puerta, McDevon lo dejo pasar, eso izo que los tres hombres se giraran para saber quien había entrado. Allí delante estaba Irina con la cabeza gacha. A ella ese tipo de reuniones no le hacían ninguna gracia y los hombres que participaban en ellas tampoco.

-¿Qué quieres Irina? – pregunto McDevon al ver la chica ahí parada

-la señora quiere saber si se quedaran a cenar los caballeros – contesto Irina

-no, yo no me quedare - dijo Hisashi – me esperan en mi casa

-yo tampoco – dijo secamente Fugaku

-entendido, perdonen la interrupción

Dicho todo Irina se fue de la habitación, dejando a los tres magnates solos, volviéndolos a dejar en silencio, si encontrar una solución que les pareciera correcta para su problema. Como había dicho Hisashi si no encontraban al polizón adecuado estarían todos acabados y seguramente entre rejas durante una buena temporada.

Como un rayo una idea entro en la cabeza de McDevon, "¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?" se dijo a si mismo. Viendo a Irina se había dado cuenta de algo que le ayudaría a que el plan de Carleig funcionara a la perfección. De la euforia se había levantado y había tirado la silla sorprendiendo a los otros dos caballeros que se lo quedaron mirando.

-¡ya se que tenemos que hacer!

Se miraron mutuamente sin entender a McDevon.

-¿Qué sabes? – le pregunto Fugaku con una ceja levantada

McDevon sonrío ante esa pregunta, gesto que desconcertó todavía más a los presentes.

-ya se a quien podemos utilizar de polizón

Fugaku e Hisashi se miraron sorprendidos ante la aclaración de McDevon. No sabían si lo decía en serio o si solo bromeaba para relajar un poco el ambiente tenso que habían tenido durante toda la tarde.

-que imbécil soy – se dijo a si mismo McDevon – teniendo la solución tan cerca de mis narices

-eso esta muy bien pero tendrías la bondad de decirnos quien es ese polizón que tu dices

-claro que si – se volvió a sentar en la silla para poderles contar la idea con más calma y tranquilidad – que les parece si usamos una de mis sirvientas

-¿una de tus sirvientas? – pregunto Hisashi frunciendo el ceño al no entender sus intenciones

-al ser una sirvienta se puede camuflar perfectamente en las casas, sólo tendría que cambiarse de uniforme

-es muy buena idea McDevon – reconocieron Fugaku e Hisashi – pero, ¿Por qué una de las tuyas expresamente?

-muy simple tengo criadas que habían trabajado de putas – izo una leve pausa – y la verdad no les gustaría mucho volver a aquel habito

-ya entiendo, para que sea leal la podemos amenazar con eso

-¡exacto Hisashi! – McDevon se volvió a levantar - y para hacerlo mas convincente podríamos decir que es la asistente personal de alguien.

-si, eso sería ya para rematar la jugada – comento Hisashi con euforia – pero, ¿de quien?

Volvió a reinar el silencio, pensaban a quien podría servir.

-¿Qué tal tu hija Hisashi? – pregunto McDevon

-mi hija ya tiene una y esta muy encariñada con ella

-mi hijo pequeño Sasuke, si que necesitaría una – dijo Fugaku

-pues ya esta solucionado, será la asistente de Sasuke

-y cuando venga a mi casa le daré a la asistenta de mi hija vacaciones para que nuestro polizón pueda actuar – resolvió Hisashi

-es muy buena idea – Fugaku cogió el vaso de coñac – bueno pues brindemos por la solución a nuestros problemas

Los hombres alzaron sus copas al aire con un gesto triunfante ante la solución obtenida, después de toda una tarde tensa y agobiante. Se quedaron un rato más para acabar de detallar toda la idea de McDevon.

---------------- EN OTRO LUGAR---------------

Después de la tensa tarde Fugaku pudo regresar a su hogar con una sonrisa en su cara. Allí lo esperaban su mujer y sus dos hijos. Mikoto lo esperaba en la entrada para darle la bienvenida, Fugaku no sabia como era que su mujer adivinaba siempre cuando llegaba a casa.

Pero allí estaba ella con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, esperándolo de pie junto a la escalera. Como siempre vestía con un vestido sencillo rojo y los labios color carmín, sin duda, como siempre. Fugaku se acerco a ella y la cogió, acto seguido Fugaku empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo con Mikoto encima de él.

-vaya veo que estas contento, ha ido bien la reunión ¿verdad? – pregunto Mikoto sorprendida del comportamiento de su marido

-tanto se nota

-hombre… - Mikoto lo miro - no es muy normal que me cojas y empieces a dar vueltas por el pasillo

-pues la verdad es que ya tenemos polizón

Cuando dijo eso Fugaku empezó a girar de nuevo con Mikoto encima de él. Presa de la felicidad que sentía en el momento no se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba con una ceja levantada.

¿es que hay que celebrar algo?

Fugaku paro de girar por el pasillo y se fijo en quien acababa de hablar. Allí estaba arriba de la escalera Itachi su hijo primogénito, les miraba fijamente apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera. Llevaba puesto un simple pantalón de chándal sin un jersey que tapara su bien formado torso, nunca entendería esa manía que tenían Itachi y Sasuke de ir medio desnudos por la casa y encima enseñando los calzoncillos.

-¿Qué tienes calor para ir medio desnudo? – le pregunto Fugaku a Itachi – y encima enseñando los calzoncillos

-papa te recuerdo que no estamos en tu juventud, es lo mas normal hoy en día – le respondió su hijo con un tono burlesco

-mi juventud dice – miro a Mikoto que simplemente sonrío – te voy a dar yo juventud…

-bueno dejando el tema, ¿Por qué estabais tan contentos si se puede saber?

-¿tiene que haber algún motivo para que yo quiera abrazar a tu madre?

-no sólo que no es muy normal verte girar por el pasillo con mama en brazos

-vaya dos - comento mirando de nuevo a Mikoto que le dio un beso

-que bonito… - se burlo Itachi

Itachi iba a decir algo más pero se callo al ver la cara de su padre, Fugaku no se enfadaba mucho con sus hijos pero cuando lo hacia los hacia temblar, y Itachi no quería que se enfadara con el así que dejo el tema, si querían hacer burradas de enamorados eran libres de hacerlo, Itachi no era nadie para impedirlo.

Fugaku dejo a Mikoto en el suelo y junto a ella subieron las escaleras, llegaron junto a su hijo que estaba parado mirándolos desde arriba de la escalera, Fugaku paso de largo, no sin antes decirle que para cenar no lo quería vestido de esa manera ni a Sasuke tampoco. Mikoto antes de seguir a Fugaku le dio un beso a Itachi.

Al cabo de poco rato toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa, Fugaku presidía la mesa sentado en la punta, Mikoto como siempre sentada a su derecha y sus hijos sentados a la izquierda de él y el resto de la mesa bacia. Enseguida les sirvieron la comida, ya servida empezaron a comer. Itachi y Sasuke llevaban puesta una camiseta siguiendo la orden de su padre pero ellos preferían ir sin camiseta les resultaba más cómodo y les gustaba ver la reacción de las criadas al ver sus bien formados torsos, sobretodo le gustaba a Itachi, se lo pasaba bomba con las pobres criadas. Ante el silencio Fugaku decidió romper el hielo.

-bueno, ¿como ha ido el día chicos?

-como siempre – respondió Sasuke sin emoción

-no ha pasado nada en especial – Itachi hablaba igual que Sasuke

-¿y tu Mikoto? ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

-la verdad no tengo ninguna novedad para comentar mi amor

Delante de las respuestas de sus familiares Fugaku decidió que era mejor dedicarse a comer y dejarlos comer, por que seguro que no les interesaba hablar en ese momento, la comida estaba exquisita. Una de sus sirvientas entro con el segundo plato, cuando Fugaku la vio se acordó que tenia que comentar lo del polizón a su familia, bebió un poco de vino y se dispuso a contar las nuevas noticias.

-Mikoto, chicos – los nombrados pararon de comer y lo miraron – quería comentaros una cosa que os afecta a todos, sobretodo a ti Sasuke

-¿el que? – pregunto Sasuke llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca

-verás, he pensado que te convendría un asistente personal para que te…

-¿perdón? – interrumpió Sasuke sin creerse las palabras de su padre

-pues lo que te estaba diciendo – Fugaku bebió un poco de vino – tu madre y yo pensamos que necesitas alguien que te ayude a llevar tus cosas, tu habitación, estudios, salidas, etcétera

-¿Cómo?... ¡no necesito a nadie! – Sasuke estaba enfadado - ¡me las arreglo muy bien solo!

-evidentemente no solo te ayudara a ti, también a tu madre y a tu hermano, pero sobretodo tendrá prioridad en ti

-papa no creo que necesitemos a nadie qu… - Itachi intento ayudar a su hermano

¡Itachi cállate! que contigo no va nada

-te repito que no hace falta que contrates a nadie para ayudarme ya te he dicho que… - repitió Sasuke

-si, que te las apañas solo, pero creo que con un poco de ayuda irías mejor

-pero… ¡mama! – Sasuke intento que su madre lo ayudara

-lo siento cariño pero yo pienso igual que tu padre – Mikoto intento decirlo con un tono dulce para que su hijo se calmara

Sasuke estaba muy cabreado, sus padres creían que era un imbécil que no sabia hacer las cosas, vale que él era bastante desordenado y el único que siempre tenia las cosas en su sitio de los dos hermanos era Itachi pero Sasuke creía que la solución que habían pesado sus padres era pasarse de la raya, él no era ningún inútil.

-pues para vuestra información no soy ningún inútil que necesite ayuda – Sasuke se levanto tirando la silla para atrás – todos los presentes incluyendo los criados lo miraron

-Sasuke nadie esta diciendo eso, así que cálmate hijo

-¡como quieres que me calme si os pensáis que no puedo hacer nada solo!

-¡Sasuke ya esta bien! - Fugaku se levantó enfadado – tu madre y yo así lo hemos decidido ¡y no hay discusión ante eso! – Fugaku se sentó un poco ya más calmado – por eso acéptalo por que será así y punto, siéntate y acabemos de cenar

Dicho todo Sasuke se sentó, nadie dijo nada durante el resto de la cena, ninguno de ellos se veía con corazón de decir algo ante el tenso silencio que reinaba. Mikoto lo intento en un par de ocasiones, pero no lo consiguió y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos tranquilos. Sasuke e Itachi fueron los primeros en acabar dejando a Fugaku y a Mikoto en el comedor.

Los dos hermanos se fueron a su recamara.

Su habitación no era muy grande pero si era luminosa cuando era de día, Fugaku pensó que si solo utilizaban la habitación para dormir no necesitaban una habitación grande, estaba compuesta por dos camas separadas por una mesita que contenía un despertador que nunca usaban. Siguiendo a las camas había una puerta que conducía al lavabo. Al lado opuesto estaba su armario con la ropa y los zapatos. Ellos no tenían problemas en compartir la ropa, aunque como mucho compartían chaquetas o algún pantalón, ya que Itachi era más grande que Sasuke.

Sasuke se paseaba de arriba a bajo maldiciendo la decisión de su padre. Itachi estaba tumbado en su cama observando a Sasuke como iba recorriendo la habitación soltando maldiciones e imaginando su futura situación. Sasuke se quito la camiseta y la tiro encima de su cama

-no si seguro que contrataran a una vieja chocha que me siga a todas partes, ¡uf!

-Sasuke no tendrías que burlarte de los ancianos – Itachi también se quito la camiseta – además no sabes si contrataran a alguien mayor, a lo mejor es un chaval joven con el que puedas jugar a tenis

-sinceramente no lo creo

-nunca se sabe

-¿que quieres que te diga? no creo que tenga tanta suerte

-sea quien sea, lo tendrás que aguantar si no te quieres buscar problemas con papa

-ya lo sé y no me queda mas remedio que aceptarlo – Sasuke suspiro y fue a tumbarse en su cama como Itachi – lo que no entiendo es por qué lo han decidido ahora

-a lo mejor no estaban del todo seguros

-no sé, es muy raro – Sasuke miro a Itachi – sólo te digo que aquí pasa algo extraño

-quien sabe – suspiro Itachi

-pues sabes que – Sasuke se levanto de la cama

-no, pero no me va a gustar la idea

-voy a descubrir que trama papa, y tu me vas a ayudar – dijo señalándolo

-¡que! – Itachi se quedo sentado encima de la cama

-pues eso que descubriremos que se trae entre manos nuestro querido padre

-haber… ¿y como se supone que lo haremos?

-no lo sé todavía no lo he pensado

-ay dios… - suspiro Itachi mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama – sabes mejor no me lo digas que no lo quiero saber

-quizá podríamos mirar en su despacho o… - Sasuke empezaba a maquinar

-anda calla y vamos a dormir que ya es tarde

-si

Los dos se metieron dentro la cama e Itachi apago la luz para que pudieran dormir. Sasuke se quedo pensando como podrían entrar en la empresa sin que nadie sospechara, e Itachi se quedo penando en los enredos que estaba planeando su hermano para encontrar lo que su padre supuestamente ocultaba, aunque Itachi pensó que eran paranoias de su hermano y sólo lo ayudaría para que se diera cuenta de eso.

Al día siguiente se despertaron los dos con unas ojeras terribles.

--------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------

El matrimonio McDevon estaba reunido en el despacho, comentando la solución que encontraron la tarde pasada. Cristopher le había explicado que habían decidido y quien sería el polizón.

-entonces la utilizareis a ella

-si, es la mejor solución

-si pero la echare de menos, aix… - suspiro Aura - me gustaba como me hacia el té

TOC - TOC - TOC

-adelante

-¿me querían para algo?

-si la verdad es que tienes que cumplir algo que a lo mejor no te gusta pero que lo tendrás que hacer – Cristopher izo una pausa mientras estudiaba la reacción de la chica que tenia enfrente – básicamente estas obligada

-de que se trata señor – dijo asustada

-sólo quiero que hagas de polizón

-¿p-polizón?

-si, Sakura, quiero que seas un polizón, mas bien dicho quiero que seas nuestro polizón.

-¿n-nuestro?

-si, Sakura, nuestro


	13. Empieza el plan

El día era soleado, ninguna nube se asomaba por el magnifico cielo azul, las mariposas surcaban el cielo y los pájaros cantaban debajo de los rayos del sol, pero para dos personas en especial era un día tormentoso.

Tanto para Sasuke como para Sakura el día no empezaba con el pie derecho, sino más bien con el izquierdo. Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado encima de la cama esperando a su asistenta. Mientras Sakura iba haciendo la maleta para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

Sakura no estaba muy conforme con el cambio pero le habían dejado bien claro que si no quería volver al prostíbulo tendría que hacerlo, y por nada del mudo Sakura quería volver a pisar ese sitio. Por lo cual después de preparase la maleta se despidió de todas sus compañeras y amigas, y evidentemente de Megara, aunque fuera su patrona, le había cogido un gran afecto.

-¡hay Sakura te echare de menos! – Megara la abrazó

-yo también Megara – Sakura correspondió el abrazo

-pero no te preocupes mi hermano va muchas veces a casa de Sasuke – paro un momento para coger aire – iré con él cuando lo vaya a ver, si a ti te parece bien evidentemente

-¡eso sería estupendo! – Sakura se emociono

Después de despedirse de todos, Miguel, el chofer la llevo a su futura casa y puesto de trabajo. Sakura no entendió muy bien el porqué de su traslado, sólo sabía que tenía que informar de todo lo que supiera y que se tendría que cambiar a menudo de casa. Sakura pensaba que seria todo un lío pero por desgracia no podía negarse.

Sin más tardanza se subió al coche y dejo que Miguel le condujera hasta la mansión Uchiha.

Como la otra vez Sakura no tardo en llegar a la mansión Uchiha. Y para su sorpresa Mikoto, la esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Como siempre vestía con un simple vestido rojo. Calculando la edad de sus hijos Mikoto debería tener al menos unos cuarenta años, sin embargo ludia como una joven de unos veinticinco años. Las criadas le comentaron que creían que Mikoto había hecho un pacto con un científico para que encontrara algo para frenar el paso del tiempo y también pidió al científico que modificara a sus hijos para que fueran perfectos. Otras decían que Mikoto se había casado con el diablo, es decir con Fugaku Uchiha, para que conservara la juventud y para que todo lo que este a su alrededor fuera perfecto.

"Simples paparruchas" pensó Sakura cuando estuvo en frente de ella "¿Cómo una persona tan buena puede llegar a hacer esas cosas?"

-hola Sakura – Mikoto le sonreía - ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

-bien como la ultima vez

-espero que no te importe ayudar a mi marido y a los demás miembros – le acarició la cabeza – bueno vamos entrando

Sakura no entendió las palabras de Mikoto, "¿a quien se refería con eso de los demás miembros?" ese pensamiento le floro de la cabeza, le aterraba la idea de pasar por diferentes traslados. Siguió a Mikoto por el laberinto de la mansión, por más que se fijase Sakura veía todos los pasillos iguales. Todos rojos, pero muy bien decorados. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta negra del estudio, Sakura la recordaba, esa puerta era aterradora, era de un color negro carbón y en ella se podían ver dibujados demonios enseñando los colmillos.

Al entrar otro miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, sentado en la silla detrás de la mesa de trabajo se encontraba Fugaku Uchiha. Con su postura impotente y aterradora.

-bienvenida de nuevo a mi hogar – Fugaku la miro con la cara rígida e inflexible, infundaba respeto y miedo – supongo que McDevon te habrá hablado de tu misión.

- s-si – Sakura no pudo evitar tartamudear – tengo que hacer de polizón

-en efecto – Fugaku se sirvió un vaso de whisky – por tu bien, no te conviene saber mucho – paro para beber un trago – simplemente tendrás que pasar de casa en casa para pasar información ¿entiendes verdad?

- s-si

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa. Fugaku le contó todo lo que tendría que hacer y decir para que no fuera descubierta por nadie.

-a parte de tu trabajo de polizón, para disimularlo más, te convertirás en la asistenta personal de mi familia

"¿en que me he metido?" sus nervios aumentaban, tendría que tratar personalmente con los miembros de la familia Uchiha, con Mikoto no tenia ningún problema, pero con el resto… eso era otro cantar. Fugaku le numeraba sus múltiples tareas, al menos no estaría aburrida. La puerta se abrió, pero Sakura no se volteo para ver quien era y tampoco le tomo mucha atención a ese hecho.

-¡ah, Sasuke hijo! – Fugaku dejo de mirar a Sakura para posar los ojos en su hijo que estaba parado en el umbral – mira aquí tienes a tu asistenta Sakura Haruno

Al saber a quien se dirigía Fugaku, Sakura se giro.

Allí estaba, ella mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y quizás un poco asustados. La reacción de Sasuke al saber que ella seria su asistenta no fue muy diferente de la de Sakura. Lo que no le entraba en la cabeza es que una criada se convirtiera en su asistenta, más que nunca Sasuke sabía que su padre se traía algo entre manos, y él lo descubriría.

Llamaron a la puerta, entro Karin, la ama de llaves de la mansión, la autentica ama de llaves. Al verla entrar Sakura supo enseguida que ella trabajo de prostituta, no sabia porque pero después de vivir quince años en los barrios bajos de la ciudad y nueve meses trabajando de ramera le habían servido para reconocer a las mujeres que habían trabajado en el tema.

-Karin lleva a Sakura a su habitación

-si señor Uchiha

Sakura se fue con ella, dejando a la familia reunida en el estudio.

Karin la dejo justo en la entrada y sin decir palabra se fue dejándola sola, Sakura no tubo mas remedio que entrar. Era una habitación amplia y sencilla, como el resto de la casa adornada de rojo y blanco. Sakura se instalo en aquella magnifica habitación. "¿si mi habitación es así como serán las habitaciones de los patrones?" pensó Sakura mientras colocaba la ropa en el armario que por cierto también era bastante grande.

Cuando acabo de ordenar todas sus pertenencias se aventuro a recorrer la casa, se vistió con el uniforme nuevo y camino por el laberinto de la mansión Uchiha. Cada pared del pasillo estaba adornada con suma elegancia. Cada sala era un universo alterno, decorado con gusto e imaginación.

Sakura entro en un pasillo muy largo que estaba todo adornado de retratos. Sakura se fijo en cada uno de ellos, debajo de cada retrato ponía un nombre, Yanira Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, R.K Uchiha…

"al parecer todos los Uchiha son iguales, piel blanca, ojos negros y cabellos oscuros" Sakura se fijo en cada uno de esos retratos "y además todos son muy atractivos y espeluznantes" los retratos seguían y seguían por esa larga galería. De repente Sakura se paro en seco al observar un lienzo, era diferente de todos los demás retratos que había visto.

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados que era poseedora unos ojos que se podían comparar al mismísimo océano.

"el único parecido con los demás Uchiha es la piel blanco como la nieve" Sakura no podía dejar de mirarla, su profunda mirada la hechizaba. Sakura se fijo más en ella, sus rasgos eran delicados y muy finos, su pequeña nariz quedaba muy bien encima de sus carnosos labios carmesí. Llevaba un vestido blanco y dorado que le hacia ver como un ángel. Después de fijarse en ella, Sakura quería saber el nombre de la señorita del retrato.

C. U.

Sakura se extraño al no ver el nombre completo, "la U debe de ser de Uchiha pero falta el nombre" Sakura se quedo con ese pensamiento rondándole la cabeza. Sakura se imaginaba posibles nombres pero ninguno le acababa de convencer

-que te vas a quedar mirando ese retrato por mucho tiempo más – Sakura se giro y vio a Sasuke Uchiha apoyado en la pared mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

- l-lo s-siento – Sakura tartamudeaba por los nervios – sólo quería conocer la casa

Sasuke se la quedo mirando, esa chica estaba igual de guapa que la ultima vez que la vio, con su largo pelo rosa recogido en una coleta de caballo, la única diferencia es que ahora llevaba el uniforme de su casa y en su opinión le quedaba muy bien.

Sasuke recordaba la charla que había tenido con su padre

-----FLASH BACK-------

Fugaku y Sasuke se miraban, ninguno de los dos no pronunciaba palabra y reinaba un silencio bastante incomodo, Mikoto se había ido a preparar la cena y a revisar que todo estuviera correcto ante la llegada de Sakura a la casa.

Padre e hijo se miraban. Pero no decían nada.

Fugaku se canso del silencio y decidió romper el hielo, para que la incomodidad no durara mucho más en la casa. Sin embargo Fugaku sabia que tendría que aguantar la ira de su hijo menor, sólo tenia que verle la cara para darse cuenta que estaba muy enfadado.

-bueno hijo ¿qué te parece la chica? – pregunto Fugaku preparándose para la batalla que estaba a punto de estallar

-es una criada de los McDevon – Sasuke poseía una mirada fría – pretendes decirme que ella me va a ayudar siendo una simple criada… ¡por favor!

-como te dije no solamente te ayudara a ti, sino a toda la familia

-¡venga ya! – Sasuke chillaba indignado

-¡escúchame bien mientras vivas en esta casa acataras mis órdenes y punto! – Fugaku no quería una nueva guerra entre él y su hijo - ¡entendido!

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que el teléfono del despacho empezó a sonar, Fugaku tardo un poco en cogerlo.

-¡ah! eres tu… espera un momento – Fugaku miro a Sasuke – Sasuke lárgate no tengo tiempo para tus chiquilladas… ¡ah! y no quiero otro berrinche

Sasuke lo miro con odio.

-si la muchacha se ha instalado perfectamente, todo va según el plan establecido

¿Plan? esa palabra le resonó en sus orejas, ¿que quería decir Fugaku con lo de "plan"? Sasuke no entendía las palabras de su padre, entorno la puerta y por el rabillo se dispuso a escuchar toda la conversación.

-si… no hay problema, todo está bajo control, no te preocupes

-… -

-si tengo guardados los papeles en la caja fuerte

-… -

-ya le he contado todo lo que necesita sobre el plan a la muchacha

-…-

-ya sé que no podemos fallar, me tomas por estupido ¿o que?

-…-

-bueno te dejo… si no te preocupes que te mantendré informado

Fugaku colgó el teléfono y continúo con el papeleo que tenía pendiente, pero no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke lo había escuchado todo y que su plan se veía en riesgo.

"Así que la chica es la respuesta" Sasuke corrió por los pasillos en busca de aquella chica para que le aclarar todo el asunto que estaba manejando su padre.

------END OF FLASH BACK-------

Sasuke estaba de pie delante de Sakura, con un porte que asustaría a cualquiera, Sakura se volvió a fijar en el flamante hombre que tenia delante, esbelto y bien formado con un alto grado de masculinidad y ferocidad, parecía un cazador a punto de lanzarse a su presa.

Pero Sasuke no se lanzo, más bien, estaba analizando a aquella muchacha tímida que tenia delante, hermosa, no se podía negar. Tenia una figura proporcionada y bonita, su pecho no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño simplemente perfecto. Pero Sasuke no la había ido a buscar por su belleza natural.

-¿Cuál es el plan de mi padre? – pregunto sin rodeos

-¿p-plan?

-no te hagas la inocente se que te traes algo entre manos – su mirada la asusto – y quiero saberlo

- n-no s-sé de que me habla

-¿crees que soy estúpido?

- n-no y-yo… - Sakura no sabia que decirle. Fugaku le mando que no dijera nada

-¿tu que? – Sasuke la miraba inquisitoriamente, cosa que hacia que Sakura se pusiera más nerviosa

Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia, él sabia que algo gordo estaba detrás de ella y quería descubrirlo a toda costa. Por suerte para Sakura Mikoto llego justo a tiempo para parar el interrogatorio antes de que Sakura metiera la pata.

-Sasuke cariño, es hora de cenar – la dulce voz de su madre izo que el ambiente se normalizara – y tu Sakura nena ve a descansar que debe haber sido un día muy duro y agotador para ti

-si señora

Sakura se fue como un rayo, sin que Sasuke le hubiera sacado nada de su boca. Mikoto y Sasuke se fueron al comedor donde ya estaban reunidos Itachi y Fugaku. Se sentaron en la mesa y cenaron. No paso nada durante la cena, sólo hablaban de trivialidades que les pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

Itachi y Sasuke fueron los primeros en irse, como siempre, Sasuke estaba inquieto e Itachi lo noto al instante. Por ello le pregunto:

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?

-ahora estoy más seguro de que papa oculta algo – respondió Sasuke

Itachi frunció el ceño con una cara de interrogación.

-otra vez con eso Sasuke – se burlo Itachi

-oye… - Sasuke le tiro un cojín – escuche a papa hablar con alguien sobre un plan por teléfono

-no te lo habrás imaginado, o habrás confundido las palabras

-¡no, no, no! hablaban de mi asistenta, que ella tenia que hacer algo

Itachi miro a su hermano durante unos segundos, meditando sobre lo que había dicho Sasuke. Intento buscar una solución lógica a lo que decía.

-y no será que lo escuchaste hablar con McDevon sobre su traslado

-su voz era demasiado seria para ser eso

-te estas complicando demasiado con ese asunto

Sasuke lo miro con recelo en sus ojos.

-tendré que sacárselo a la muchacha

-si pero si eres muy brusco no creo que te diga nada

-tienes razón. Haré que se enamore de mi para que me lo cuente todo

Itachi se río a carcajada limpia.

-ten cuidado Sasukito que puedes ser tu el que acabe enamorado

-no sabes lo que dices

-yo solo te lo advierto

Itachi dejo a Sasuke meditando sobre lo que había dicho del amor, Sasuke nunca se había enamorado y no tenía intención de hacerlo con proximidad.

"yo enamorado… menuda tontería" pensaba Sasuke mientras estaba tumbado en la cama. No sin duda Sasuke Uchiha nunca caería ante una mujer por mas hermosa que fuera.

---------EN OTRO LUGAR------

Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos plateados, se encontraba enfrente de la ventana de su dormitorio mirando las estrellas. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se había encontrado con el popular actor Naruto Uzumaki, y no lo había vuelto a ver. No sabia el porqué, al escuchar su nombre se había ido zumbando de su lado como si tuviera la peste o algo por el estilo.

lo único que sabia Hinata era que tenia ganas de verlo de nuevo, de ver sus hermosos ojos azules oceánicos y su encantadora sonrisa, quería ver sus brillantes cabellos bajo el sol. En definitiva quería volver a encontrarse con él, el hombre de sus sueños.

TILILIN-TILILIN-TILILIN

Su teléfono móvil, lo copio, numero desconocido. Miro la hora, era muy tarde, ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? no quería saberlo. Colgó el teléfono sin haber contestado y sin saber quien le había llamado.

TILILIN-TILILIN-TILILIN

Otra vez sonó su móvil, el mismo que había llamado antes. "debe d ser una de esas bromitas que hasta que no contestas no paran" pensando eso Hinata contesto a la llamada.

-si – dijo si ánimos

_-vaya veo que estas un poco depre_ – la voz le sonaba mucho, era una voz masculina

-perdón pero ¿Quién es usted?

_-¿ya te has olvidado de mi Damisela? _

-¿N-Naruto?

_-el mismo_

-pero como has conseguido mi numero, que yo recuerde no te lo di

_-bueno se puede decir que tengo mis contactos_

-y estas horas de llamar – le reprocho Hinata

_-bueno como veo que estas un poco enfadada, sólo te digo que te espero mañana delante del museo de historia_

-¿el museo de historia?

_-si mañana a las cinco… ¿te va bien?_

-si me va perfecto

_-bien pues nos vemos mañana…¡ah!... por cierto trae ropa cómoda_

-¿para que?

_-es una sorpresa_

-p-per…

_-¡nos vemos!_

Colgó.

Hinata se quedo con el móvil en la mano, y una sonrisa tímida le surco la cara. Naruto se había acordado de ella e incluso la había llamado para quedar, Hinata estaba muy contenta y emocionada.

Se durmió rápido pensando en Naruto Uzumaki.


	14. Matemáticas

Un día más se sumaba a la primera semana de Sakura, sus tareas diarias no cambiaron mucho por suerte para ella, pero su situación no era la mejor que se pudiera desear. Aunque de momento sólo hacia de criada y no tenia que ayudar a su prepotente, egocéntrico pero hermoso patrón y a su familia.

Al menos Sasuke ni había vuelto a preguntar sobre el plan de su padre, Sakura no sabría que hacer, más bien que contestar, nunca se le había dado bien mentir y ese caso no sería excepción a los otros. Lo que Sakura no dudaba era que Sasuke sospechara algo, no sólo por la pregunta que le hizo, a parte de eso, Sasuke no necesitaba a ayuda, ni con los deberes, ni con nada. "seguro que piensa que hago aquí" pensaba Sakura cada momento que pasaba con él. Aunque eran muy pocos.

Después de desayunar con el resto de las criadas, fue a hacer la colada, no era un trabajo duro pero sólo los dos hijos de los Uchiha gastaban más ropa que todo un regimiento de soldados. Sakura se fijo en el estilo de ropa que llevaban, toda la ropa de Itachi era de color negro, incluso todos sus calcetines y calzoncillos, en cambio Sasuke tenia un repertorio mas grande, pero todos sus pantalones eran negros.

-no entiendo esta familia… - suspiraba Sakura – ¿los hombres de negro y las mujeres de rojo?

Cuando acabo de hacer la colada fue a la cocina a ayudar, allí se encontró a Karin, era la única persona con la que no se llevaba bien, no sabía por que pero Karin no le inspiraba ningún sentimiento positivo, mas bien todo lo contrario. Desde que llego muchas de las criadas le enseñaban las normas de la casa y los lugares donde no debía ir por su bien.

Era miércoles. Los hermanos Uchiha no tenían que ir por la tarde al instituto. Los dos se encontraban en su habitación.

-no sé como sacarle información a la criada – se quejaba Sasuke

-¿no ibas a enamorarla? – decía Itachi con un tono de burla

-si… pero…

-¿pero?

-casi no paso tiempo con ella, sólo la veo que va de un lado para otro

-tranquilo hermanito que seguro que encontraras ocasión

Sasuke seguía pensando como conseguir más tiempo junto a Sakura, pero no le llegaba la inspiración. Por otro lado Itachi se cambiaba de ropa mientras Sasuke pensaba, entonces el menor se dio cuenta que su hermano salía por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Sasuke con la ceja levantada

-me escapo, que no lo ves

-bueno… ¿Dónde vas?

-he quedado con unos amigos y sabes que papa no quiere que salgamos entre semana, por eso me escapo – le explico Itachi mientras pasaba por la ventana

-¿quieres que te cubra?

-no hace falta, si te preguntan di que no me has visto y punto

-bueno como quieras

Dicho eso Itachi salto por la ventana, por suerte para él, debajo de su ventana era donde ponían todas las sabanas, manteles y cortinas para limpiar, y su caída era mínima. Itachi se fue dejando solo a Sasuke. Como no sabía que hacer aprovecho para hacer deberes. Acabo rápido con las materias de lengua, pero se trabo en matemáticas. Al contrario que su hermano las matemáticas no eran lo que se le daba mejor.

-haber… - Sasuke se encontraba en medio del colapso - ¿Cómo coño quito la x?

-tendrías que racionalizar para quitar la raíz cuadrada y dejar sola la x

Sasuke se giro de golpe al escuchar la repuesta. Se encontró con Sakura.

Sakura había entrado para dejar las sabanas limpias en la habitación de los hermanos Uchiha, cuando entro vio a Sasuke tumbado en la cama haciendo los deberes, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Sakura había entrado, por ello Sakura prefirió dejar las sabanas sin hacer ruido y marcharse. Pero Sasuke se puso a hablar en voz alta sobre un ejercicio de matemáticas. La asignatura favorita de Sakura.

No pudo evitarlo, se acerco un poco para poder ver el ejercicio, y con lo que Sasuke remugaba, supo como solucionar su problema. No sabía como reaccionaria Sasuke, pero le mostró la solución.

Sakura estudiaba su cara, al principio era sorpresa después paso a confusión, y por ultimo fijo sus ojos negros al problema. Sakura pudo comprobar que Sasuke había usado su explicación para resolver el problema.

Inocentemente Sakura esperaba un gracias de su parte, pero no llego. Sasuke continúo resolviendo el resto de sus deberes. Por eso Sakura se enfado.

-¿no me lo vas a agradecer? – le dijo borde

-es tu trabajo – le respondió igual de borde

-ya pero las cosas se suelen agradecer

Sasuke no le respondió.

Al ver que no obtendría una respuesta de su parte, Sakura se rindió y decidió irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta la voz de Sasuke la hizo detenerse.

-si quieres que te de las gracias tendrás que hacer tu trabajo completo ¿no?

-¿perdón?

-¡joder! tan lista y tan tonta – Sakura no comprendía nada – te daré las gracias si me ayudas con los deberes de matemáticas.

-¿me estás pidiendo ayuda?

-no, si te parece te pido que me chupes el pie – dijo Sasuke en tono sarcástico - ¡¿tu que crees?!

En cierto modo las palabras de Sasuke le pillaron de sorpresa. Esta era la oportunidad para comprobar sus conocimientos. Sakura estudiaba por ordenador. Era bueno porque no necesitabas ir al colegio pero no tenia un profesor que te corrigiera los fallos, por eso y por que era su trabajo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo para ayudar a Sasuke, Sakura se sentó en la cama y le ayudo.

----------- EN OTRO LUGAR---------

Todos los miembros se encontraban sentados en la larga mesa ovalada, todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, encabezados por la imponente figura de Fugaku Uchiha en el extremo de la mesa.

-bien si hemos hecho esta reunión de improvisto es por el simple echo de comprobar como va el tema del polizón

Silencio. Todos se quedaron mudos. Al parecer nadie quería comentar como iban las cosas. Ese echo hizo pensar a Fugaku que el asunto ni iba como tendría que ir, eso le enfureció, si por algo era conocido Fugaku en los negocios era por la perfección de sus trabajos.

-por lo que veo nadie comenta nada – los miro a todos – eso quiere decir que todo va viento en popa ¿verdad?

Otra vez la sala se quedo en silencio.

-en mi grupo está todo controlado – se aventuro a decir Naruto

Fugaku le miro, el resto de la sala lo miro, él seguía ahí sentado con una sonrisa despreocupada en su bello rostro.

-ya sé que en tu grupo las cosas van bien – hizo una leva pausa - ¡básicamente por que yo estoy en tu grupo! – chillo Fugaku

Naruto siguió impasible. Muchos de los otros dirigentes temían a Fugaku, pero Naruto no parecía tenerle miedo, mas bien todo lo contrario, era como si en ciertos momentos se burlara de él. Sabían que entre ellos había algo escondido, y muy gordo, pero no se imaginaban que podía ser.

-lo volveré a preguntar – Fugaku se levanto de la silla - ¿Cómo va el tema del polizón? ¿Fergus?

-bueno en nuestro grupo todavía no hemos determinado quien podría hacer esa función – dijo Fergus con miedo en su voz

Fugaku se dio cuenta que Fergus hablaba con voz temblorosa, le tenía miedo.

-tranquilo Fergus, no te mataré por el retraso – dijo con voz amenazante – pero para la semana que viene quiero que en tu grupo haya polizón

-si Fugaku

Fugaku se volvió a sentar en la silla, los integrantes del grupo de Fergus estaban asustados. Mientras ellos temblaban Naruto sonreía, desde fuera parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien con el miedo de los demás, pero dentro de él, atravesando su capa de indiferencia se encontraba su propio miedo. Ese miedo tenía nombre: Hisashi Hyuga.

Todo su miedo había empezado dos semanas atrás cuando conoció a su hija, Hinata, entonces su mundo se elevó y se derrumbo al mismo tiempo. Su sentido común le decía que debía alejarse, pero su corazón le pedía todo lo contrario, no podía estar separado de ella. "Voy a acabar mal" no podía de dejar de pensarlo.

Antes de ir a la reunión con el resto de dirigentes, había quedado con ella…

//////FLASH BACK//////

Hinata se encontraba delante del museo de Historia, donde había quedado con Naruto, estaba realmente emocionada, Hinata había visto todas las películas de Naruto y lo admiraba, para ella Naruto era un ser superior, por ello no se creía que hubiera quedado con él. Incluso había llegado media hora antes para no hacerlo esperar.

Mientras pensaba en su príncipe azul, el sonido de un claxon la saco de su sueño. Era Naruto.

-¡sube! – le dijo desde el coche

Hinata no tardo en subir, se saludaron mínimamente y se fueron. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Hinata miraba por la ventanilla del coche, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Naruto de reojo, como la otra vez que le vio, llevaba un gorro y gafas de sol para no ser reconocido, aún así Naruto era muy atractivo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Naruto aparco el coche. La condujo hasta una cafetería cerca de allí, entraron y se sentaron en la mesa más apartada que encontraron. La cafetería era muy hermosa, las paredes eran blancas cosa que hacia que fuera muy luminosa.

-para venir aquí… ¿me has hecho poner ropa cómoda? – pregunto Hinata en tono burlón

-en realidad tenía otro plan en mente, pero… - se quedo callado – bueno no a podido ser

-¿y eso?

-pues… - parecía que no sabía la respuesta

Y en verdad no la sabía, a ultima hora Fugaku le llamo para una reunión, por desgracia para él no podía decirle que no.

Lo peor es que no podría pasar un estupendo día con Hinata, y para empeorarlo tendría que mentirle, no podía decirle nada de la unión de empresarios ni mucho menos que su padre era uno de los principales.

-¿y bien? – Hinata ponía cara de duda

Naruto se fijo en ella, no iba lo que se decía muy arreglada, llevaba unos tejanos con una camiseta de tirantes rosa y unas bambas simples, su largo pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Iba simple pero para Naruto era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que había conocido.

Su cara era la de un ángel. Le removía la conciencia mentirle, pero no tenia otra opción, si quería seguir con ella aunque fuera un poquito más, se veía obligado a mentirle aunque no le gustara para nada la idea.

-tengo una reunión con los guionistas de la nueva película que voy a hacer – era lo que más se acercaba a la realidad

-bueno… - suspiro – si es por tu trabajo te perdono

-lo siento…

Más bien le pedía perdón por mentirle que por faltarle a la cita.

-bueno… - Hinata le miró - ¿dónde pensabas llevarme?

-es una sorpresa – le respondió con una sonrisa

Esa sonrisa hizo que Hinata se derritiera, era increíble, se encontraba tan a gusto con él. Pero algo le decía a Hinata que Naruto le ocultaba algo. No sabía que era pero debía ser algo muy gordo para que no se lo pudiera contar. Y en cierto modo le preocupaba.

Pasaron la mañana en la cafetería, hablaban, reían. Entre los dos crearon una burbuja a su alrededor.

Naruto llevo a Hinata a su casa, teniendo mucho cuidado de que Hisashi no lo viera, por suerte para él, Hisashi no se encontraba en casa, eso hizo que Naruto se quedara más tranquilo.

Naruto se fue contento a su casa, había pasado una mañana perfecta. Al llegar, vio que Fugaku le había dejado un mensaje recordándole que había reunión.

//// END OF FLASH BACK ////

-pues esto es todo – dijo Fugaku

La voz de Fugaku lo saco de su embobamiento, no sabía que habían tratado en la reunión, pero no le importaba, si era algo importante ya se lo recordarían con algún mensaje.

-------- EN OTRO LUGAR --------

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban tumbados en la cama del chico, habían acabado los deberes de matemáticas hacia un rato, se pusieron a hablar sobre tonterías del estilo: ¿Qué pasaría si Batman y Spiderman lucharan? o ¿Cuál era la mejor película de todos los tiempos? Ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar que la tarde se pasaría tan rápida y de una manera divertida junto al otro.

De pronto Sakura miro la hora, ya era casi la hora de cenar.

-¡tengo que ir a ayudar a la cocina! – exclamo Sakura

Sakura se levanto tan rápido, que no se fijo en las hojas del suelo y resbalo, Sasuke en un intento de ayudarla cayó con ella al suelo. Al final Sasuke quedo encima de Sakura.

Sasuke se perdió en su mirada, al igual que Sakura. De pronto a Sasuke le entró el deseo de besarla, no sabía el motivo sólo quería hacerlo. Ella le miraba sonrojada, eso fue el impulsor de Sasuke. Fue acercando el rostro poco a poco. Sakura no podía moverse, veía el rostro de Sasuke cada vez mas cerca, pero no tenía fuerzas para rechazarlo, en cierto modo ella quería que la besara.

Cada vez había menos espacio entre ellos, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, de juntarse en un beso…

-¡hermanito han preguntado por mí!

La voz de Itachi los saco del trance en el que estaban metidos.

Rápidamente Sakura se levanto y se fue a la cocina, ruborizada. "casi me besa" pensaba con la cara roja.

Mientras en la habitación de Sasuke, todavía se encontraba en el suelo aturdido. Itachi lo miraba, "seguro que está enfadado por interrumpirle" pensaba. Para remediar el daño Itachi pensó en pedirle perdón.

-siento haber interrumpido tu plan – le dijo

Sasuke salió de su trance momentáneo.

-¿plan?

-el de seducción – Itachi le miro extrañado

-¡ah si! – Sasuke se acordó - el plan…

Itachi lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada.


	15. Encuentros

Los días posteriores al "accidente", como lo llamaba Sakura fueron relativamente normales, Sakura a causa de su trabajo como asistente de Sasuke le ayudaba en todo, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo le gustaba su compañía. Pero a parte de ayudarlo no se veían ni hablaban fuera del horario que tenían para los deberes.

Al principio Sakura pensó que Sasuke era un muchacho prepotente, pero al pasar los días pudo comprobar que no, aunque tenia su carácter, Sasuke no era un mal chico, quizás un poco gruñón pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Se podría decir que eran amigos.

Por su parte Sasuke era un manojo de nervios, no entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza, no sabía el motivo pero desde hacía unos días que no podía quitarse a Sakura de la mente, era como cuando tienes ganas de fumar, que no te las quitas hasta que no fumas, en el caso de Sasuke su tabaco era Sakura, sólo quería verla estar con ella un rato, por ello cuando hacían los deberes para Sasuke era el mejor momento del día.

Toda esa revolución de sentimientos por parte de Sasuke no les fue indiferente a dos personas de la gran mansión.

--Cariño…no sé si deba decirlo pero…

Mikoto, se había dado cuanta que de todo, sólo con mirarle la cara a Sasuke cuando estaba con Sakura le bastaba para comprobar que sentía algo por ella aunque Sasuke no lo identificara.

Fugaku la miro preocupado, en raras ocasiones su mujer se ponía tan nerviosa y su cara reflejaba un claro sentimiento de angustia.

--¿Qué pasa?

--cariño, no se si es buena idea que la chica siga aquí

--¿chica? ¿Qué chica? – Fugaku no sabía a quien se refería

--¡quien va a ser! – Mikoto estaba muy nerviosa – la chica que os ayuda en vuestros negocios

--¡ah esa…! – Fugaku no entendía a donde quería llegar Mikoto - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Era un asunto delicado, Mikoto tenía que pensar muy bien sus palabras, no podía decirle de sopetón que su hijo se estaba enamorando de una criada, que además había trabajado de prostituta. Fugaku no era un hombre violento, pero era mejor no exaltarlo, nunca se sabe como puede reaccionar la gente cuando se enfada.

La cara de desconcierto de Fugaku hablaba por él. Sabía que pasaba algo, pero no sabía identificarlo, pocas veces su mujer se ponía nerviosa y siempre que se ponía en ese estado era que algo grave la estaba perturbando.

--cariño… - Mikoto no sabía como empezar

--¡habla ya! – Fugaku estaba impaciente – adelante dilo

--creo que Sasuke se está fijando en su asistente

Fugaku medito sus palabras, las había entendido todas a la perfección pero no sabía si creérselas, por una parte Mikoto no se ponía nerviosa por nada, pero por otro lado no podía imaginarse a su hijo enamorado de la criada, lo encontraba un echo tan surrealista como las vacas volando por el cielo.

Después de meditarlo decidió creer que eran imaginaciones de Mikoto, básicamente no le entraba en la cabeza de que su hijo, conociéndolo como lo conocía, pudiera fijarse en la criada. Si que pasaban tiempo juntos pero no creía que pudiera ser posible.

--sinceramente creo que estás creando una montaña de un grano de arena – suspiró al ver la expresión de su esposa – son imaginaciones tuyas mujer

--¡pero Fugaku!

--escucha – Fugaku hablaba relajadamente – conoces a Sasuke – miró a Mikoto – no creo que se fije en la criada

--ojala que fuera cierto… – Mikoto suspiró – pero no lo es…

Mikoto se fue por donde había venido sin decir nada, sin despedirse, ni una mirada, nada de nada. Dijera lo que dijera su marido Mikoto sabía que algo pasaba, lo sentía, su instinto se lo decía, y cada gesto, cada mirada que le hacía su hijo le confirmaban su teoría. Además Sakura le correspondía, esta situación no acabaría nada bien, ella estaba segura de eso. Era un hecho evidente.

A parte de Mikoto, Itachi noto un cambio en su hermano menor, y no le era difícil adivinar de donde provenía ese cambio de actitud. Los dos hermanos se encontraban preparándose para ir al colegio. Itachi no podía aguantar un día más sin saber que pasaba con su hermano pequeño y la criada.

--oye Sasuke… – Itachi se lo soltó todo - ¿Qué hay entre tu asistente y tu?

--¿…? – Sasuke se había quedado mudo - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Itachi se sorprendía a veces de lo despistado que podía llegar a ser su hermano. Seguramente ni él se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud. Ahora era mucho más amigable, siempre estaba de buen humor.

--es evidente, me refiero si tenéis algún lió

--¡¿Qué lió vamos a tener?! – Sasuke no sabía si su hermano le estaba engañando o sus confusiones mentales salían a flote y se podían apreciar a simple vista

--Sólo te recuerdo que es una criada

Sasuke no contestó, sabía perfectamente quien era Sakura y que papel tenía en la casa. Los dos hermanos fueron al colegio, durante el viaje estuvieron hablando de trivialidades que se les ocurrían en el momento, pero por suerte para Sasuke el tema de Sakura no volvió a salir.

-------------------EN OTRO LUGAR---------------------

Hinata vivía en las nubes, su vida era en ese momento perfecta, y la persona que hacía que ese hecho fuera posible era un joven con aspecto de ángel. Si, su propio ángel de la guarda. Naruto. Desde que lo conoció todo en su vida era color de rosa, si embargo siempre que se encontraban le daba la sensación de que Naruto le ocultaba algo.

Hinata siempre esperaba que se lo contara, pero ese día nunca llegaba.

¡¡¡TILILIN!!! ¡¡¡TILILIN!!!

El teléfono de Hinata sonó. Al ver quien era el que llamaba se le iluminó el rostro, contesto de inmediato.

--h-hola – Hinata no podía evitar tartamudear la emoción le recorría las venas

--¿Cómo está hoy mi damisela? – pregunto con un aire burlón

--perfectamente caballero – le contestó de la misma forma

Estuvieron hablando de lo bien que les había ido el día, y de la felicidad de las personas. Hinata no podía estar más feliz.

--oye… - parecía que Naruto no sabía como empezar

--¿Qué pasa?

Pasaron unos segundos en que los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, Hinata esperaba con impaciencia la pregunta de Naruto. Por otro lado Naruto no sabía como empezar.

Tenía un plan que si funcionaba se encontraría en el séptimo cielo, pero si fallaba caería en el infierno. Aún así decidió seguir adelante y escuchar a su corazón.

--damisela… - empezó Naruto con un susurro - ¿te apetece salir conmigo esta tarde?

¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

Hinata le confirmo que tenía la tarde libre a partir de las dos. Los dos jóvenes quedaron delante del museo de Historia como la otra vez, y como la otra vez Hinata tenía que llevar ropa cómoda.

Las dos horas que le quedaban para encontrarse con Naruto, Hinata estuvo las dos horas enteritas tratando de encontrar un conjunto con el que sorprender a Naruto. Pero al final se le hizo tarde y no tubo más opción que ponerse unos tejanos ajustados, unas "converse" rojas y una sudadera blanca con el dibujo de un osito de peluche. Sólo se pudo hacer una coleta, al no tener tiempo de arreglarse.

Llego tarde al museo, Naruto la estaba esperando apoyado en el coche.

Llevaba su típico gorro negro, sus gafas de sol y su ropa era toda completamente negra, pantalones, sudadera y bambas, Hinata nunca se lo diría pero así vestido le recordaba a una mosca.

Pero una cosa tenia que reconocer, aunque pareciera una mosca, se veía sumamente atractivo.

--siento llegar tarde – se disculpó Hinata

Naruto se percato que había venido corriendo, se veía adorable, de correr tenía los mofletes rojos y respiraba con dificultad. Para Naruto verla así le resultaba gracioso y tan normal que no lo podía creer.

Porque al fin y al cabo, Naruto no era un hombre normal.

--No te preocupes – Naruto le sonrió - ¿nos vamos?

Los dos se subieron al coche y se fueron de allí.

Naruto conducía placidamente, Hinata podía ver con claridad por donde pasaban, iban hacia el bosque.

--por cierto como te fue la reunión con los guionistas

Naruto la miró extrañado, no sabía a que se refería.

--¿Qué reunión?

--¿Cómo que qué reunión? – ahora los dos se miraban extrañados – la del otro día que quedamos

Entonces a Naruto se le encendió la bombilla, se había olvidado completamente que mintió a Hinata.

--no será que el otro día me mentiste – Hinata lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

--claro que no damisela – Naruto no sabía que inventarse – lo que pasa es como tengo tantas pues no sabía a cual te referías.

--bueno… ¿Cómo te fue?

--pues muy bien

Hinata no quedo muy convencida con respecto a su excusa, Naruto podía notarlo con sólo mirarla. Pero decidió cambiar de tema.

Al cabo de diez minutos, llegaron a su destino. Un precioso campo lleno de flores.

Sólo verlo Hinata cambio la cara, para ella aquel campo era el más hermoso de todos. Todas las flores y los árboles formaban un cuadro precioso, se respiraba una paz impresionante, los dos estuvieron paseando y hablando, sobretodo de la próxima película de Naruto.

Al final se cansaron de pasear y se sentaron en medio del campo, se encontraban rodeados de flores.

--este sitio es muy bonito – Hinata suspiro – en verano debe de ser todavía hermoso con las mariposas volando en busca de flores

--la verdad es que si – le confirmo Naruto

Hinata había vivido durante toda su vida en esta zona, si embargo nunca había visto un lugar así. Nunca se había interesado por este tipo de cosas, tampoco su familia tenía tiempo para ir a pasear por el campo.

--¿Cómo lo encontraste? – le pregunto Hinata a Naruto

--solía venir de pequeño

Entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que antes no había pensado, prácticamente no conocía a Naruto, lo poco que sabía era por las revistas o las entrevistas que le hacían por televisión, y seguramente más de la mitad era información falsa. Si le pidieran su descripción, sólo podría describir su aspecto físico, y quizás, un poco de su carácter, pero si le preguntan sobre su infancia no sabría que contestar.

--¿Qué te pasa?

--¿eh?

--te has quedado callada de golpe

Naruto tenía razón, desde que había hecho ese comentario había montado una paranoia en su cabeza que no sabía ni como explicarla.

Quería saber cosas de él, pero no sabía si preguntarle o esperar a que se lo contara él mismo. Aunque si tenía que esperar corría el riesgo de que nunca le contara nada o tardase demasiado, Hinata tenía paciencia pero también era una persona muy curiosa. Y quería conocerlo mejor.

Naruto la miraba fijamente, por alguna razón se había quedado callada pensando en sus cosas. Hinata era una persona muy tierna, y no tenía que conocerla mucho para darse cuenta que también era una persona inocente, posiblemente era esa inocencia lo que hacía que se fijara en ella, aún teniendo el padre que tenía, Hinata era un angelito.

--te volviste a quedar callada

--bueno, pensaba… - Hinata no sabía si continuar

--adelante dilo

Naruto la animó a continuar.

--pues… - Hinata tomo aire – me gustaría saber cosas de ti

En cierto modo, se esperaba la pregunta, en realidad hacía tiempo que la esperaba, pero como Hinata era una persona tan inocente no cuestionaba la bondad de las personas, ni se preguntaba si eran buenas o malas.

Naruto no quería mentirle, pero su vida no había sido lo que se dice una vida normal, más bien todo lo contrario. Sería muy duro contarle su vida con total sinceridad, seguramente si sabía sus orígenes, sentiría lastima, eso era lo que no quería Naruto.

--¿no quieres contarme nada?

Hinata puso una cara triste. Tampoco quería que se pusiera triste por su culpa.

--no es eso, sólo… - Naruto suspiró

Hinata lo miraba fijamente, de repente el ambiente se había vuelto bastante tenso entre los dos, Naruto quería contarle, pero no sabía como y Hinata esperaba una respuesta que parecía no llegar nunca.

Finalmente Naruto decidió que era mucho mejor hablar con la verdad que mentir. Y si quería estar co ella, más tarde o más temprano tendrían que pasar por esto.

--si te soy sincero mi vida no ha sido como la pintan en las revistas – Naruto la miró – es algo más complicado que "proviene de una familia fragmentada"

A Hinata se le puso la carne de gallina, los nervios comenzaron a florecer en su cuerpo, se imaginaba que lo que decían las revistas era falso, pero al ver lo serio que estaba Naruto se imaginaba que su vida no había sido fácil en ningún momento.

Naruto al ver la preocupación de su cara le sonrió para calmarla un poco. No quería que le diera un patatús ahí mismo si haber empezado todavía.

--espero que tengas tiempo porque es un poco largo de explicar

--no te preocupes tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte

---------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------------

Sasuke se pasó toda la mañana en las nubes, seguía a sus compañeros por inercia, sin saber donde ir o que hacer. Sus compañeros le preguntaban cosas o simplemente le hablaban pero el sólo respondía con monosílabos, y muchas veces no sabía ni que le habían preguntado.

Pero ante un comentario que hicieron a la hora de comer, se le puso el pelo de punta.

--¿Qué has dicho? – le pregunto Sasuke alarmado

--pues que hoy era el último día para entregar el trabajo de Biología

Sasuke se había olvidado del trabajo últimamente se encontraba en las nubes, hecho lo tenía, pero estaba en su casa, Itachi no podía ir a buscarlo y sus padres se enfadarían si les decía algo.

"empezaran con su rollo de la responsabilidad, mejor descarto esa opción" pesó Sasuke

Estuvo meditando acerca de sus opciones y decidió que lo mejor era que se lo trajera una de las criadas sin que nadie se enterase. Cualquiera le valía pero decidió que fuera Sakura. Sasuke se decía que era por que le tenía más confianza, pero en el fondo era por otra cosa. Así que Sasuke llamo a su casa.

--familia Uchiha ¿Qué desea? – era la voz de Sakura

--Sakura, soy Sasuke

--ah… ¿Qué pasa?

--necesito que me traigas el trabajo de bilogía sin que nadie se de cuenta, está en el escritorio de mi habitación – Sasuke suspiro – es de vida o muerte

--será más bien de aprobado o suspenso ¿no?

--que graciosa – Sasuke hizo una mueca – bueno tráemelo por favor.

--OK ahora vengo

Sakura tardo 10 minutos en llegar a su instituto, al verla Sasuke le cogió el trabajo y se lo llevo rápidamente al profesor. Sakura se quedo en la entrada esperando a que saliera Sasuke.

--usted siempre a última hora señor Uchiha

--perdone profesor

--bueno al menos lo ha traído – el profesor hizo una pausa – venga valla para clase

--si señor

Sasuke salió de la clase sin mirarlo, fuera lo esperaba Sakura, aunque se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

Por suerte para él no había venido en uniforme, en realidad vestía de un modo informal, no parecía una criada, sino una estudiante normal y corriente.

Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke la miraba, se ruborizó al instante. Por eso opto por volver a mirar por la ventana

--¿llegué a tiempo? – le pregunto con la cara todavía roja

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza, le resultaba graciosa la situación, más bien le resultaba gracioso el comportamiento de Sakura, y además su aspecto vergonzoso.

--pues entonces me voy

--te acompaño hasta la entrada

Sakura no protestó, sabía que no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que los dos caminaron tranquilamente hacia la entrada. Sakura iba mirando por todas partes y observaba cada detalle. Nunca había estado en un instituto, todo le resultaba fascinante.

Esa fascinación no paso inadvertida por Sasuke, y otra cosa más tampoco paso inadvertida, el hecho que todo chico que pasaba por su lado la miraban de una manera lasciva. Eso no le gustó para nada a Sasuke, que para no ver los ojos lujuriosos de sus compañeros decidió ir por el ascensor.

--llegaremos antes si vamos en ascensor – dijo Sasuke con un tono inquisitivo

--está bien

A Sakura no le hacia mucha gracia ir en ascensor pero no quería hacer enfadar a Sasuke que por algún motivo parecía molesto. Sakura estaba tan anonada observando el instituto de Sasuke que no se fijo en las miradas de los chicos que pasaban por su lado.

Los dos entraron en el ascensor, Sasuke le dio al botón, pero mientras bajaban hubo un apagón y se paro el ascensor. Sakura se asusto y Sasuke no entendía que pasaba, hasta que se acordó que hoy paraban la electricidad para cambiar el sistema eléctrico del colegio.

--Sakura… - no sabia como decirle – hoy cambiaban el sistema eléctrico y por eso han cortado la electricidad

--¡¿Qué?!

--Hem… estamos atrapados en el ascensor

A Sakura se le cayó el mundo encima, se encontraba atrapada en un espacio pequeño con Sasuke Uchiha. Nada bueno podía pasar.


	16. Un pasado que contar

Para Sakura no podía ser peor, se encontraba en un sitio cerrado y colgado del techo, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta, y a parte de eso se encontraba nada más y nada menos que con Sasuke Uchiha. Sin duda nada bueno podía pasar.

Sasuke no se encontraba tampoco en el mejor de los estados, se encontraba encerrado con la chica que le ponía las hormonas revolucionadas y no solamente las hormonas. Había sido un error por su parte no acordarse de las reparaciones del sistema eléctrico, además, no se habían dignado a poner ningún cartel para recordárselo a los alumnos. Sasuke tenía muchas cosas en que pensar que en el arreglo del sistema.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba ante la posibilidad de interrogar a Sakura sin que la pobre muchacha tuviera ocasión de huir. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso en cómo le iba a preguntar. Según su padre para conseguir que la gente suelte la lengua hay que empezar con preguntas simples pero constantes, salteando un poco el tema en cuestión y cuando ya estés cerca, sacar el tema.

Eso haría, por una vez los comentarios de empresa de su padre servían para algo en su vida. Desde hacia tiempo Sasuke sabía que su padre no estaba en buenos negocios, pero nunca había pensado que pasaría cuando le descubriera en uno de esos negocios. Todos esos temores se los infundo su hermano unas noches atrás. Sasuke en ese momento pensaba en lo que le había dicho su hermano.

///////FLAS BACK//////

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación junto a su hermano Itachi, desde hacía días Sasuke no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Sakura y ese plan extraño en el que supuestamente su padre estaba metido hasta el cuello. Itachi empezaba a cansarse de hablar siempre de lo mismo.

-- Sasuke, ¿Por qué no dejas ya el tema? – Sasuke le miro sin entender – es obvio que es una paranoia tuya

-- No es ninguna paranoia mía – dijo refunfuñando – estoy seguro que es algo gordo

Itachi suspiró, cuando su hermano se ponía de esa manera no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, era exasperante. Itachi muchas veces se reía de las sospechas de su hermano, pero llegaban a un punto que ya no podía aguantarlas. Como en ese preciso momento. Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-- Aunque a ti te parezca una chorrada, al final descubriré que esconde

-- Y… ¿Qué harás después? – le preguntó Itachi, Sasuke hacia una cara de que no había entendido la pregunta – me refiero que cuando descubras esa supuesta paranoia tuya que se supone que harás o dirás, ¿eh?

Sasuke no contesto, no había pensado en lo que pasaría más adelante. Sólo quería saber que escondía su padre, pero como quedaría su familia después de todo, tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, no podía hacer nada a la ligera.

////////END OF FLASH BACK//////

Y ahí se encontraba, en un ascensor encerrado con la persona que podría tener respuestas a sus preguntas, pero que no sabía si quería saberlas. Por otra parte también quería saber cosas de esa chica sentada frente suyo que miraba al suelo sin decir nada.

Sasuke y Sakura se habían acercado en aquellas semanas, y evidentemente Sasuke se sentía atraído por ella, él pensaba que era puro deseo físico, no era difícil de apreciar lo hermosa que era Sakura, y también era buena chica. Pero Sasuke podía apreciar un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

Decidió romper el silencio, lo mejor era estar entretenido, no quería pensar en cosas desagradables o en guardar la tentación que le sucumbía por dentro. Al fin y al cabo se encontraba con una mujer en un sitio cerrado, Sasuke podía controlarse pero hasta cierto punto, también era un hombre.

-- bueno… - no sabía cómo empezar - ¿Cómo es que viniste a mi casa?

Sasuke se reprochó mentalmente por lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta. Sakura, en cambio, que estaba pensando en sus cosas le sorprendió la pregunta. Si tenía que contestarla, desataría recuerdos dolorosos que no quería recordar, pero que a la vez quería explicar y sentirse bien consigo misma.

-- es una larga historia… - dijo en un susurro

-- tengo toda la tarde para escucharte

Sakura, por el tono de voz de Sasuke pudo ver que no la dejaría en paz hasta que se lo hubiera dicho. No sabía porque pero sentía que podía confiar en ese chico altanero y despreocupado.

Hacía poco que se habían conocido, pero para ella ya era su amigo. Y los amigos estaban para ayudar, pero Sakura tenía miedo de que cuando acabara de explicarle todo lo que sabía desde que tenía uso de razón, de todas sus vivencias, Sasuke no la aceptara, eso no le gustaba para nada.

Aún así, de las mentiras no salía nada bien, si quería estar en paz con el mundo y con Sasuke, tenía que hablar con la verdad.

Sasuke la miraba intrigado, Sakura se había quedado callada de golpe, no podía ser tan grave lo que tenía que explicar para quedarse pensativa sin decir nada. De repente Sakura alzo la cabeza, y pudo ver sus ojos decididos.

-- Prepárate porque es un poco largo – le dijo decidida – pero voy a contártelo

---------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------------

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en el campo lleno de flores. Naruto estaba nervioso, le había prometido a Hinata que le contaría toda la verdad acerca de su vida. Y, aunque no es que le hiciera mucha gracia, si quería seguir con ella tenía que hacerlo.

Hacía poco que se conocían pero sentía que estaba unido a ella, para él ella era su ángel que le iluminaba cada mañana. Si pensaba en ella todo lo malo que podía llegar a ser el día se esfumaba y sólo quedaban las cosas buenas.

No podía prolongar más aquella situación, había permanecido callado durante media hora con la excusa que tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle. No era excusa, lo que tenía que hacer era explicarle y punto, sin maquillar nada, sin omitir ningún hecho. Sólo contar la verdad.

-- Supongo que conoces al magnate empresario Fugaku Uchiha – empezó naruto

-- Si – dijo Hinata dudosa

-- Pues… mi madre se caso con su padre – sentenció Naruto

La cara de Hinata era para hacerle una foto. Se había quedado como una piedra ante la declaración de Naruto. Lo que no entendía Hinata era, ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada del asunto? Era un tema bastante importante, en la televisión o en las revistas habría salido, pero nunca había escuchado nada de eso.

-- Pero… - Hinata no sabía no que decir – no sabía nada

-- Normal, al fin y al cabo ningún Uchiha quería que esto saliera a la luz – respiro hondo – la boda de mi madre fue en secreto y lo peor del asunto era que la obligaron a casarse con ese Uchiha, en contra de su voluntad

Hinata lo escuchaba sin decir palabra, prefería no interrumpir. Se podía apreciar que estaba muy nervioso y que le costaba contarle todo eso, no quería ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba el pobre muchacho.

-- Mi madre era modelo con una prometedora carrera, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a Makoto Uchiha, el padre de Fugaku. Se encapricho con ella y se quiso casar – cogió aire – evidentemente ningún miembro de la familia quería que se celebrara esa boda, pero Makoto Uchiha no les hizo caso y la obligó a casarse con él, con la excusa de ayudar a mi familia y a la empresa de cine que tenía mi abuelo. El resto de la familia Uchiha oculto el matrimonio, por eso no sabes nada de ese hecho.

-- entiendo

-- El matrimonio de mi madre fue un completo desastre, Makoto Uchiha la tenia sometida y además ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha la apoyo en aquellos días.

-- Por tus palabras debo suponer que no eres hijo de Makoto Uchiha – después de decir eso Hinata se arrepintió de haberlo dicho

-- No, no soy su hijo – Naruto miro a Hinata – en los muchos negocios que tenia Makoto Uchiha, era socio de una cadena de hoteles. El propietario de esa cadena se llamaba Minato Namikaze y en una fiesta mi madre y él se encontraron. A partir de ahí surgió el amor entre ellos y de ahí salí yo. Makoto se dio cuenta de todo y en un ataque de furia intento matar a mi padre. Por suerte no le paso nada, pero Makoto no podía permitir esa traición, por ello encerró a mi madre mientras duro el embarazo.

-- ¡qué cruel!

-- Si – dijo Naruto en un susurro – pero peor le fue a mi padre, Makoto contrato a unos matones para que le dieran una paliza. Lo dejaron tan mal que a los dos días murió.

Hinata abrió la boca de golpe, todo lo que le había pasado a Naruto antes de que naciera ya era terrible a su lógica. Hinata se sintió muy mal por Naruto y por su madre, seguro que la pobre mujer lo debía pasar mal.

-- Cuando nací, Makoto nos echó de su casa, no sin antes marcar la cara de mi madre con una A, de adúltera. Lo hizo para que mi madre no pudiera seguir con su vida. Mi madre se fue del país, pero no pudo rehacer su vida. Su carrera como modelo ya no podía retomarla por esa marca en la cara, así que vivimos en los barrios bajos. Mi madre no pudo aguantar tanta tristeza, al final se suicidó. Entonces decidí regresar, mi madre no me había contado nada de todo lo que le había pasado. Por eso regrese, para conocer la verdad.

-- ¿Quién te la conto? – pregunto Hinata

-- Nada más ni nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha. Lo primero que hice al regresar fue ir a la mansión Uchiha, mi madre siempre repetía ese nombre mientras lloraba, por eso me dirigí allí. Entonces yo tenía 12 años. Al parecer le caí bien a Fugaku, porque me conto toda la historia y además de eso se ofreció a ayudarme con mi situación. Pase un año junto a él, donde me enseño todo lo que sé ahora. Él es mi tutor legal, supongo que no estaba bien con su padre y por eso me ayudó. Por mi parte decidí irme del país, estaba destrozado. En ese momento un cazatalentos me ofreció la oportunidad de convertirme en actor, y eso hice, después de 15 años he vuelto y aquí me tienes.

-- … - Hinata no sabía que decir

Hinata procesó toda la información que le había dicho Naruto, se sentía fatal por todo lo que le había pasado en la vida. Lo que más mal le sentaba era que mientras que ella siempre había vivido como una princesa en su casa sin ningún problema, Naruto se había enfrentado a cosas que ella seguramente no habría podido ni siquiera pensarlas. Y tampoco tenía palabras de consuelo para él, era algo tan delicado que no bastaba un "lo siento".

Naruto esperaba la reacción de la chica que mientras le contaba su vida cada vez se ponía más pálida, más de lo que ya era. Tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar o que le iba a decir.

De repente Hinata se tiró encima de Naruto, haciendo que los dos cayeran tumbados al suelo. Esa reacción sorprendió a Naruto, no se la esperaba. Aún así también abrazó a Hinata, al abrazarla se dio cuenta que la chica estaba llorando. Si había algo que no soportaba Naruto era ver a la gente llorar, y menos si eran mujeres, le recordaban a su madre.

Naruto se incorporo junto a Hinata, que seguía abrazada a él. Y además no dejaba de llorar, Naruto intentó consolarla, parecía una niña pequeña. Eso si, una adorable niña pequeña.

-- D-debería ser yo la que te c-consolara a ti – dijo Hinata tartamudeando

-- Tranquila – suavemente Naruto acariciaba a Hinata

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición, hasta que al final Hinata se despego un poco de Naruto. Sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros de estar juntas. Los ojos azules de Naruto miraban fijamente a Hinata, eso hizo estremecerse a la pobre chica. Y así estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro y sin apartar la mirada.

Sin previo aviso Naruto bajo la cabeza y junto sus labios con los de Hinata, al principio Hinata estaba quieta, se quedo impresionada ante el gesto tan imprevisto de Naruto, pero después Hinata correspondió el beso. Naruto atrajo más cerca a Hinata y ella rodeo el cuello de Naruto con los brazos.

Era un beso tierno y cargado de efecto. La demostración de que ellos se querían, Naruto se sentía mejor después de haberle contado todo a Hinata y lo mejor de todo era que su relación no se había visto perjudicada por ello.

Hinata se encontraba en una nube, los labios de Naruto eran suaves, se sentía tan bien mientras Naruto la besaba, era como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo. No quería separarse de él por nada en el mundo.

---------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------------

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban frente a frente en el ascensor, todavía estaban encerrados y al parecer no había señales de que alguien se había dado cuenta de que dos personas estaban atrapadas en el ascensor.

Sakura empezó a morderse las uñas, había dejado pasar un poco de tiempo, le aterraba el después de su explicación. ¿Cómo se tomaría Sasuke que ella había trabajo como prostituta? Ese hecho era lo que más le aterraba a sakura la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse de ese detalle de su vida.

Sasuke tenía una mirada impaciente, Sakura no podía esconderlo más, decidida a hablar, miro a Sasuke directamente y empezó a hablar.

-- Yo nací y crecí en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Mi madre se quedo embarazada de mi cuando tenía diecisiete años y la familia de mi madre la echó. Pasé 14 años junto a ella como te he dicho en los barrios bajos, mi madre tenia varios trabajos, no muy decentes precisamente pero nos daba para comer. Mientras ella trabajaba yo me quedaba en casa haciendo todas las tareas del hogar, si donde vivíamos se puede llamar hogar claro. Mientras trabajaba en casa iba estudiando, mi madre no me dejo ir a la escuela. Por eso ahorre dinero para comprar los libros yo por mi propia cuenta.

-- ¿no fuiste a la escuela?

-- No, como te he dicho estudiaba en casa mientras mi madre trabajaba y asi pasaron los años hasta que cumplí los 15.

-- Entonces es cuando pediste el trabajo de criada

-- No, mi madre cuando cumplí 15 años me vendió a un prostíbulo. Y allí trabaje hasta que la señora Aura McDevon me comprara de nuevo como criada y de ahí pase a tu casa.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra ante la historia de Sakura, se habría imaginado de todo menos eso, ¿Qué madre sería capaz de vender a su hija?

Sasuke estaba incomodo, sólo pensaba que no tendría que haberle preguntado nada, se sentía como un patán. Lo que se había dado cuenta era que Sakura era una mujer muy fuerte y madura para sólo tener quince años. Todas sus vivencias habían pasado hace poco, si no fuera por la señora McDevon seguramente Sakura seguiría en ese prostíbulo

Sakura lloraba, recordar lo que le había pasado siempre hacia que le saltaran las lágrimas, era algo que no podía evitar. Ahora sólo esperaba a la reacción de Sasuke al saber la verdad.

Sasuke por su lado no tenia palabras, se había quedado mudo. Normalmente Sasuke no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y en esa situación todavía menos. Lo que Sasuke no podía evitar era sentir pena por ella, pero a la vez no sabia que hacer para consolarla.

-- Sakura…yo…em – no tenia palabras – siento haberte presionado a hablar

-- Algún día te acabarías enterando – Sakura se seco las lagrimas – mejor que fuera por mi

El silencio volvió a reinar en el ascensor, ninguno decía nada. No tenían nada que decir, pero el silencio que había no era un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio respetuoso. Sakura agradeció a Sasuke que no la insultara, ni le dijera nada. Según ella se había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sasuke se sentía frustrado y enojado. Por algún motivo quería asesinar a todos los hombres que le hubieran tocado o lastimado. No podía resistir mas esa rabia que sentía en su interior, pero lo menos que tenía que hacer en ese momento era enfadarse. Eso simplemente haría que Sakura se sintiera peor.

-- Sakura, quiero que sepas que me da igual lo que fueras – le dijo con sinceridad

-- Gracias

Sakura sonrió, para Sasuke ver esa sonrisa era como ver una maravilla, era la sonrisa más hermosa que Sasuke había visto en toda su vida. En su interior sentía cosas que hasta ahora no había sentido nunca, ni con ninguna persona.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la besó.

Ese beso tomo de sorpresa a Sakura. No sabía cómo tomarlo, todo era tan extraño. Pero no pudo evitar devolverle el beso, desde hacia días ella también sentía lago por ese chico de pelo oscuro y mirada desafiante y arrogante.

Al principio era un beso tierno y dulce pero enseguida se volvió un beso salvaje y pasional. Sasuke la encasto contra la pared y apretándola con su cuerpo, parecía que quisiera fundirse con ella.

Sasuke lamio el labio inferior de Sakura, haciendo que esta abriera la boca, dejando la entrada libre para que Sasuke librara una batalla de lenguas con Sakura, cada vez profundizando más el beso.

En ese momento nada importaba, solamente estaban ellos y nadie más

---------------- EN OTRO LUGAR------------------

Se separaron por falta de aire. Hinata divisó tristeza en los ojos de Naruto, ¿Qué le pasaba? Naruto no le había contado toda la verdad. Esa era la peor parte de toda su vida y ahí sentía que si podría llegar a perder a Hinata. Naruto decidió besar a Hinata por si era rechazado, al menos sabría cómo eran sus besos.

¿Qué te pasa Naruto? – preguntó Hinata

Hinata, hay algo que no te he contado y creo que puede que te alejes de mi al saberlo

No creo Naruto, dime de qué se trata - le dijo Hinata dándole ánimos

Aunque le diera ánimos para continuar, sabía que lo que le iba a decir haría que esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara se borrara por completo, sin embargo decidió contárselo, nada de mentiras ni secretos entre ellos.

Hinata, yo tengo un hijo


	17. Preludio

TRAFICO 17

No era propio de Sasuke Uchiha dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos, la gente lo conocía por ser un ser frió y apenas sociable, sólo contaba con unos pocos amigos, y esos se quedarían de piedra al ver que Sasuke estuviera besando a su criada en un ascensor, por el hecho del beso, Sasuke también tenia la fama de gran conquistador, era mucho más el hecho de que ese beso estaba cargado de sentimiento, extraño en él.

Sasuke no pudo reprimirse más, esa chica lo estaba llevando por los senderos de la locura, desde hacia un buen tiempo que quería besarla, y ademas, con su relato se había dado cuenta que Sakura era una persona con un sufrimiento muy grande, eso hizo que algo oculto se despertara en él, como una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, la besaba.

No podía dejarla, sus labios eran suaves y dulces como la miel era imposible resistirse a ella. Al principio se pensó que Sakura lo rechazaría, pero que equivocado que estaba, evidentemente al principio Sakura se había quedado estática, no sabia exactamente como reaccionar ante ese beso. Sin embargo no se resistió, le devolvió el beso, un beso tierno.

Aunque estaba muy conmocionada, estaba muy contenta, por un lado, sentía que Sasuke no la despreciaba por su pasado como prostituta y por el otro cómo no podía estar feliz por el beso de Sasuke, toda mujer quería que su amado la besara. Quizás Sakura no sentía todavía a Sasuke como su príncipe azul, aun así, ese beso hizo augmentar el calor en su cuerpo.

El beso paso de ser tierno a fogoso. Sasuke tenia a Sakura acorralada en la pared, prácticamente no podía ni moverse, el ambiente se volvió erótico para la pareja, Sasuke no tardo en acariciarla, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, empezando por las caderas y deteniéndose en los glúteos. Irresistibles para Sasuke. Pero poco duraron sus manos ahí, enseguida Sasuke subió las manos hasta sus pechos.

Sakura tampoco se quedo quieta, por primera vez sentía placer ante las caricias de un hombre. Sakura se aventuro a acariciarlo al igual que él. Era obvio que era un muchacho muy guapo, y también su cuerpo era muy hermoso, como el de un dios. Era imposible no tocarlo, despertaba un magnetismo muy fuerte.

Todo parecía un sueño, pero como todos los sueños al final la gente se despierta. Y eso fue lo que sucedió...

El ascensor volvió a moverse, al cabo de pocos segundos la puerta se volvía a abrir, los pobres se separaron como pudieron, no tardaron en salir de ahí, ni Sasuke ni Sakura querían despertar la curiosidad de los estudiantes o los profesores, según Sakura ese debía de ser un recuerdo solamente de ellos, nadie más podía intervenir.

Sin mucho más que añadir, los pobres amantes se despidieron, con muchas ganas de seguir con el beso del ascensor, pero no podía ser de ninguna de las maneras, Sasuke tenia que volver a sus lecciones y Sakura tenia que volver al trabajo cuanto antes. La situación estaba de lo más extraña, por un lado estaba Sasuke que estaba confundido por todo lo que había descubierto con ese beso, y por otro lado Sakura que estaba desconcertada con el comportamiento de Sasuke, pero en el fondo muy feliz por ello.

Sakura se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión Uchiha, a la vuelta no había cambiado nada, tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo fuera, apenas dos horas. Igualmente seguro que la estarían esperando con un montón de tarea que realizar y a lo mejor con una buena reprimenda por su retraso, ella sólo había comunicado el hecho de Sasuke le había pedido que trajera su trabajo de biología. Lo más seguro es que la ama de llaves le reprochara su comportamiento, como siempre hacia, por alguna razón no se llevaba tan bien con los demás trabajadores de la mansión Uchiha, era extraño, nunca había tenido problemas en relacionarse, ni siquiera cuando ingreso en el burdel, se había encariñado con las demas y ademas tenian muy buena relación.

Sin embargo la mansión Uchicha era diferente, la gente era mucho más fría, como los lienzos en la pared. Nadie tenia algo que comentar, o anécdotas que explicar. Sakura se dijo que era como un desierto, no tenia nada que pudiera interesar. Era gracioso pero con los que tenia más relación era con los señores de la casa. Fugaku la trataba bien sólo por ser quien era, "el polizón", Mikoto parecía la clase de persona que trata bien a cualquiera, Itachi, bueno, Itachi no tenia mucha relación con ella, era una persona muy independiente sin ninguna atadura. Sólo quedaba Sasuke, con el si tenia mucha relación, pero que mucha relación. También era con el que pasaba más tiempo.

Le latía el corazón solamente pensar en él, y obviamente en lo ocurrido en el ascensor...

El tiempo se habia detenido en ese preciso instante. Sakura no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasad mientras se besaban, pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz por el hecho de que Sasuke no la hubiera tachado de puta, no la hubiera insultado o maltratado. Si lo hubiera hecho, el corazón de Sakura se habría roto en pedazos, pero por suerte para ella no había sido así.

Se ruborizaba enseguida, lo malo era que debía de fingir que no pasaba nada, el primer día Fugaku le habia dejado bien claro que ella sólo era el polizón, nada más en esa casa, por mucho que oficialmente fuera presentada como la asistente de la familia en el fondo no dejaba de ser lo que era: una criada con un trabajo especial.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, todavía no le habían informado que era lo que tenia que hacer como polizón pero por alguna razón no quería saberlo, sospechaba que no era nada bueno y no le convenia para nada. En el fondo estaba contenta por haber conocido a Sasuke, pero estaba asustada y si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás no habría aceptado el trato, de todas maneras la obligaron a hacerlo, así que en el fondo por mucho que retrocediera en el tiempo se produciría la misma acción.

Pronto pudo ver la mansión a lo lejos, tan majestuosa como el primer día, sus pareces pintadas de blanco era lo único de ese color, el resto de la casa solo era roja o negra, en sus múltiples tonalidades, y Sakura no era una persona entendida pero estaba segura que esa decoración era aceptada por cualquiera, a luz se podía apreciar que todo era de la máxima calidad, como si se tratara de una pieza valiosa.

Los jardines también estaban perfectamente cuidados, hasta el mínimo detalle, todas la flores eran rojas, desde las rosas hasta los tulipanes. Sakura los miraba con admiracion y le causaban gracia a la misma vez, por el hecho que le recordaban a los jardines de la raina de corazones en "Alicia en el pais de las maravillas".

Era su pelicula favorita, Alicia sufria mucho pero en el fondo todo ese sufrimiento era un sueño, al despertar ella volvia a su vida con sus amorosos padres y amigos. Sakura deseaba ser como Alicia, que pudiera levantarse de el sueño que representaba a su vida, sin duda queria poder decir que su sufrimiento sólo era un sueño.

Por desgracia, no podia...

Sakura suspiro, no era una debilucha que llora, hacia mucho tiempo que habia dejado de hacerlo, no sólo por ella sino tambien para poder sobrevivir en el mundo que le habia tocado vivir.

Paso la gran puerta de la mansión, dispuesta a la reprimenda de la ama de llaves y por toda la tarea que seguro que le daba... Sin embargo no fue eso lo que paso...

-¡Sakuraaaaaaa!

De repente unos energicos brazos se posaron alrededor de su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo estilo panda. Sakura estaba totalmente aturdida, no entendia que pasaba, en el fondo eso le pasaba por distraida, si hubiera estado pendiente ahora no se estaria cuestionando si lo que estaba sucediendo era real o un sueño.

Entonces la persona que la estaba abrazando se separo de ella y pudo verle la cara. Sakura el corazon se le lleno de felicidad, era Megara. La señorita, una de sus mejores amigas, la queria mucho, a pesar de ser de clases totalmente opuesta la señorita Megara se habia portado muy bien con Sakura.

-¡Megara! - entonces fue Sakura quien la abrazó con fuerza - ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡¿pues que voy a hacer? - Megara la miro con un enfado de broma - ¡obvio que venir a verte pedazo de vaca burra!

No habia ninguna duda, era Megara, no es que Sakura dudara de ello pero en el fondo los misterios de la mente eran tan grandes que se podian llegar a sufrir alucinaciones. ¡Pero allí estaba! Justo en el momento que que se habia puesto a pensar en ellos. En ese momento se le ocurrieron indinidad de preguntas con respecto a todos los miembros de la casa y juraba por lo más sagrado que Megara no se marcharia sin contarselo todo.

-me tienes que contar muchas cosas – le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-y tu tambien a mí – sonrió de vuelta – y ni se te ocurra omitir detalle – la apuntó con el dedo

Todo parecia ir perfecto... o al menos en ese momento...

/ EN OTRO LUGAR /

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama, habia tenido demasiadas emociones por ese dia, necesitaba descansar y ordenar sus ideas. Toda la historia de Naruto ya era de por si sola agobiante, añadirle un hijo era la cereza que colmaba el pastel.

Naruto no quiso decirle quien era su hijo y en el fondo Hinata no queria saberlo, eso la hacia pensar que Naruto habia querido a esa mujer tanto para tener un hijo con ella, se sentia celosa de esa mujer, y no era precisamente un bonito sentimiento, más bien todo lo contrario.

Desde que le habia contado que tenia un hijo en el campo no habian vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera le habia dicho quien era ese niño o quien era la madre, simplemente se quedo callado hasta que pronunció unas palabras para comunicarme que nos ibamos, sin embargo todo era muy frio. En el momento que conoció a Naruto lo primero que penso fue el hecho de que se parecia al mismo sol, deslumbrando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, pero despues de lo de su "hijo" todo habia cambiado, su actitud se habia enfriado, transportandola al mismisimo polo sur.

Lo peor del caso era que Hinata no podia sacarselo de la cabeza, no era muy conciente de cuante le gustaba Naruto, hasta ahora, tampoco habia pasade tanto tiempo con el pero sentia un fuerte calor en el pecho sólo con pensar en él. Quizas estaba enamorada, Hinata nunca se habia enamorado de nadie. La que siempre se enamoraba era su hermana pequeña, que justamente era ella la que habia vivido más expreciencias adultas, y era la pequeña. Su hermana lo habia experimentado absolutamnete todo incluso los nervios por saber si estaba embarazada.

Y evidentemente le contaba todo a Hinata, incluso sus sospechas de embarazo, lo más gracioso era el hecho de que era Hinata quien estaba más nerviosa, y no era ella la que estaba en el problema, por suerte para Hanabi no lo estaba, Hisashi la hubiera matado si llegaba a estar embarazada, a ella y al futuro padre de la criatura. Hisashi no era un mal padre, siempre las cuidaba y las pretejia, quizas un pelin demasiado, aun así queria a sus hijas, de eso no habia duda. Tambien podia ser un padre muy severo y capaz de castigarlas de la peor manera posible.

Por ello Hinata se asustaba cada vez que Hanabi hacia algo que según su padre era indevido, como por ejemplo salir cada sábado y emborracharse hasta llegar al coma etílico. Hinata era siempre la coartada de Hanabi, sabia que aunque se enfadara no se negaria, Hinata no era capaz de no ayudar a su hermana aunque quisiera darle una lección.

Justo en ese preciso instante Hinata estaba cubriendo a su hermana, le habia dicho a su padre que las dos habian salido de compras, aunque en este caso tambien Hinata se beneficiaba de la mentirijilla. Por alguna razon que Hinata desconocia Hisashi no podia ni ver a Naruto, eso le recordaba un dia que Hinata y Hanabi comentaban lo buen actor que era Naruto...

/FLASH BACK/

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - chillaba Hanabi - ¡has visto Hina! ¡es el mejor actor de todos!

-si...

Naruto acababa de presentar su nueva pelicula, una comedia romantica llamada "El amor se sienta en el sofa". Siempre habia largas colas cuando Naruto estrenaba una pelicula, Hinata lo habia sufrido en carne propia en el anterior estreno que habia hecho, en ese caso no era una comedia romantica, era justo lo contrario se trataba de una pelicula en la que encarnaba a un assesino a sueldo, ahí mostraba su lado más terrorífico. Sin duda una gran actuación.

Las dos hermanas seguian comentando lo grandioso que era Naruto cuando entró Hisashi a la estancia, se le veía cansado, las dos muchachas podian asegurar que no habia sido un dia facil en la empresa, en realidad nunca los eran y menos si eras el director, un director no podia equivocarse nunca, eso le causaba mucha más presión.

-¡paaaaaapi!

Hanabi se tiró literalmente encima de Hisashi, desde siempre lo habia hecho, Hinata recordaba ese hecho desde que tenia uso de razón, y además a Hisashi parecía no importarle.

-niñas – su voz sonaba cansada

-¡menos mal que ya llegaste!

Los tres se sentaron en el sillón, donde antes se encontraban las hermanas alabando a Naruto. En la television seguian emitiendo la entrevista a Naruto y como era de esperar las alabanzas de las niñas siguieron sus buenos comentarios hacia el gran actor. Hisashi al escuchar todos esos comentarios se le hinchó la vena de la sien.

-¡Ya basta de tantos gritos!

Las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio delante de los gritos de su padre, se habian asustado ante el repentino cambio de actitud. Quizas era cierto que estaban montando m ucho jaleo y que el pobre hombre estaba muy cansado para aguantarlo pero en realidad era una actitud desmedida o al menos eso creian las hermanas, auns así no dijeron nada.

Al estar más calmado, Hisashi se dio cuenta de la actitud que habia tenido e intento arreglarla de algun modo.

-Aunque os parezca mentira ese tal Naruto no es tan bueno – empezó a decir – no deberiais tener tanta admiración por él

-¿por qué lo dices papi? - se aventuró a preguntar Hanabi

-bueno...

No dijo más en toda la noche, Hanabi intento preguntarle de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta o almenos no una coherente, parecia que queria evitar el tema a toda costa.

/END OF FLASH BACK/

Hinata no recordaba ni cuando habian tenido aquella conversacion tan extraña, más bien por alguna razon no la tomo en cuenta en su momento y ahora le venia a la mente. Lo que mas le sorprendia de todo era el hecho de que por mucho que lo intentara no podia dejar de pensar en Naruto. Se le habia metido en la mente como una garrapata a un perro.

Suspiros. No habia otro ruido en la habitacion.

Debía de prepararse para lo que viniera, no podía hacer nada mas al respecto, esperar, esperar. Sentía que no debía de abandonar, sentía que tenia que estar al pie del cañón, quizás estuviera equivocada, pero era así como se sentía al respecto.


	18. Comienzo

**TRAFICO 18: Preludio**

Si algo sabia Naruto era que en los momentos mas difíciles había que saber mantener la tranquilidad, sin importar que pasara. Eso hace tiempo que lo sabia y que ademas lo ponía en practica. Desde muy pequeño había aprendido a sonreír y mostrar una cara agradable aun cuando las cosas no iban acorde a su sonrisa.

El problema en ese momento era que por mucho que quisiera sonreír, no podía. Era muy curioso, pero a pesar que no se conocían de hace mucho tiempo, la hermosa Hinata se le había metido muy adentro. Sus sentimientos se encontraban en una especie de batalla: por un lado estaba aliviado de haberle contado todo, en cierto modo la carga era menos pesada... aun así, también sentía que no debía de haberle dicho nada, ahora Hinata podría alejarse para siempre, y eso, no lo quería.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo, como si esperara que la inspiración divina llegara para poder encontrar una solución. Que por desgracia no parecía llegar.

Todavía no sabia como había podido contarle lo de su hijo. Nadie a parte de Fugaku Uchiha sabían de ese hecho. Incluso el no tenia conocimiento de donde estaba, como le había ido en la vida,... en realidad Naruto nunca se intereso en encontrarlo, en la época en la que hubiera sabido algo se desentendió completamente. ¿Quien quiere ser padre a los 14 años? Nadie en su sano juicio.

Eso si, ese niño siempre había sido su estigma. Al crecer se dio cuenta que debía de encargarse, pero al volver ya no lo encontró, ni al niño ni a la madre...

Desde entonces ya no volvió a saber mas de el. Ni siquiera se molesto en contratar un detective privado ni a buscarlo minuciosamente. No se sentía con derecho de hacerlo. Así que siguió con su vida, acepto la propuesta del caza-talentos y se fue. Al principio pensando en no regresar, pero al final siempre volvía.

Por mucho que todavía siguiera rabioso por lo de Makoto Uchiha, no podía vengarse, un tumor cerebral llego antes que el. No valía la pena ni siquiera intentar vengarse del resto de los Uchiha. Habían actuado acorde a la situación, incluso si hubieran querido ayudar a mi madre hubiera sido imposible, Makoto la tenia demasiado aislada y dominada.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar... la respuesta de Hinata, las ordenes de la unión. Solo podía esperar.

En momentos así, no se puede avanzar. Podría ser contraproducente llamar justo ahora a Hinata, Naruto lo sabia bien, debía de ser ella la que lo decidiera. Eso significaría que aceptaba su situación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente. El teléfono. Que otro aparato puede ser capaz de interrumpir los pensamientos mas profundos de la gente. Perezosamente, Naruto se levanto y lo cogió, tampoco tenia otra cosa que hacer. En el fondo la llamada podría distraerlo. En el mejor de los caso seria Hinata, con una respuesta. Quizás buena, quizás mala... Una respuesta al fin y al cabo.

-¿si?

-¿Naruto?

-El mismo – no reconoció la voz - ¿quien habla?

-Soy Fugaku

¡Era verdad! Todavía no sabia como había podido no reconocer su voz. Una que inspiraba respeto y temor, de aquellas que de lo graves que eran parecían falsas. Sin dudas, Naruto no estaba en sus mejores momentos, la prueba era esa, había escuchado mil veces su voz y sabría reconocerla hasta distorsionada, pero en ese momento no era capaz ni de repetir lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento, no estoy en mi mejor momento. ¿Que quieres?

-Necesito que vayas al banco y saques todos los papeles de la Unión

-¿Y eso?¿la policía esta al acecho otra vez? - pregunto extrañado – la ultima vez que me pediste algo así fue cuando pillaron a ese estúpido.

-no exactamente...

Fugaku suspiro. Naruto se extraño mucho mas, si no era la policía, ¿quien era capaz de perturbar al poderoso Fugaku Uchiha? Se quedo en silencio, al cabo de un rato Naruto se aventuro a preguntar y así saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Y bien?

-Han estado investigando en mi ordenador e incluso han ido a la empresa...

Otro suspiro.

-Y... ¿quien ha sido capaz de semejante hazaña?

Silencio. Mas suspiros.

-Mi hijo...

-¡Tu hijo! Pero...

-No se que coño esta tramando pero esta buscando algo, desde hace algunos días que actúa extraño... no se... me preocupa que llegue a descubrir algo, por ello quiero que te los quedes tu durante un tiempo prolongado, hasta que se le pase la tontería.

-Esta bien, mañana mismo iré

-También tendremos que agilizar el plan del polizón.

-Bien

-Volveré a llamarte

Después de la despedida Naruto volvió a su antigua posición, tumbado encima de la cama. Esperando alguna nueva resolución. Como le había dicho a Fugaku, mañana temprano se dirigiría al banco para sacar todos los papeles que podían llegar a comprometer todo su asociacionismo.

/ EN OTRO LUGAR /

-¿Ya has hablado con Naruto?

Fugaku colgó el teléfono, Mikoto se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, esperando la respuesta de si marido. Su cara, perfectamente maquillada mostraba una mueca de preocupación. Pocas veces había estado preocupada, siempre sabia que pese a las dificultades Fugaku era capaz de salir victorioso, pero la policía estaba cerca y no podía haber ningún error, y la sospecha de Sasuke podría llegar a convertirse en un problema bastante grande.

-Si, acabo de hacerlo – Fugaku suspiro – Esto no podría haber llegado en peor momento, no entiendo que le ha cogido de repente a Sasuke...

-Siempre a sido un niño curioso...

Mikoto sonreía. Siempre que pensaba en sus hijos lo hacia, era algo que no podía evitar. Siempre estaba pendiente, y al estar al pendiente Mikoto se daba cuenta de cosas que muchas veces se pasaban de largo. Desde hacia algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de los pequeños cambios de la casa, los cambios que había traído la nueva chica de la casa, Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura. Sakura y Sasuke.

Algo estaba pasando, lo sospechaba y podía casi asegurar sus sospechas. Pero de momento prefería esperar haber que podía pasar, era mejor ser paciente y actuar bien que responder precipitadamente y no tener la manera de resolver el problema.

-Hablare con Hisashi para empezar a ponernos de acuerdo

El comentario saco de su ensoñación a Mikoto. Ella simplemente asintió, de acuerdo a con el plan de su marido. Acabada la conversación, Mikoto se fue, dejando a Fugaku que llamara y hablara todo lo que tenia que hablar.

/ EN OTRO LUGAR/

Sakura se sentía muy feliz, ver a Megara era como volver al tiempo con los McDevon. Recordar todos aquellos momentos y a aquellas personas que habían compartido momentos familiares, momentos que no se podían repetir y que quedarían marcados en su memoria para siempre.

Habían hablado de un montón de cosas, fascinantes para Sakura. Megara contaba todo de manera muy superficial, ya que para ella eran pequeños detalles sin importancia, pero para Sakura eran situaciones cotidianas que merecían toda su atención. Por insignificantes que parecieran eran importantes. Sakura no podía evitar sentir tristeza, nunca había tenido una familia con la que compartir esa clase de pequeños momentos cotidianos.

Ni siquiera su madre le había proporcionado algo de normalidad, podía llegar a afirmar que su madre no la había querido...

No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero siempre había sentido envidia al ver el trato de la señora McDevon con Megara, se mostraban cariño y amor, algo que no tenia ella. Al menos había encontrado afecto con las chicas del burdel, con Reena, Lena, Irina, Kora,... Todas ellas le habían ayudado, después con su entrada a la mansión McDevon también había conocido grandes personas como Megara o Hilda.

Por lo que había contado, Hilda seguía como siempre, sin ninguna novedad. Jowel había tenido otro hijo, los señores McDevon permanecían igual de enamorados que siempre, y Sai, en su linea. Cuando llego el turno de Sakura, se quedo callada, se debatía entre contarle o no. Obviamente no podía contarle todo el tema del polizón, pero tampoco se atrevía a contarle su pequeña aventura con Sasuke Uchiha. Decidió omitirla por el momento.

-Entonces... ¿te sientes bien aquí?

-La verdad no me puedo quejar – miro de repente a la casa, como si buscara algo – los señores y el resto de la servidumbre me han tratado bien

Megara ponía mala cara. Al principio de la conversación le había confesado que quería que volviera a la mansión McDevon, incluso había llegado a pelearse con sus padres por ese asunto. Era normal que el tema fuera tabú, ella era el polizón y de momento no podía moverse de donde se encontraba hasta nueva orden.

Ni siquiera ella sabia a donde la enviarían en el momento de pasar la información, era como si fuera una ruleta rusa. Por lo tanto no podía decirle nada, a aparte de porque no lo sabia también porque no quería comprometer a Megara en un asunto que podía llegar a ser peligroso. No podía negar que estaba asustada, el no saber donde ir o que hacer era una sensación molesta, y lo peor del asunto era que no estaba metida en la situación por ella, otros la habían metido como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Todavía no me has contado nada interesante... - la sonrisa de Megara era obvia, sabia lo que quería preguntarme – Y... ¿como es vivir con los dos hermanos mas sexys?

-Sabia que me preguntarías eso – Sakura suspiro – en realidad, ya me estaba preguntando como era que no llegaba la famosa pregunta...

-¿Y bien?

A decir verdad, la relación entre Sakura e Itachi era la normal entre una sirvienta y su señorito, nada fuera de lo común, en cambio, Sasuke era diferente. Realmente no sabia que había entre ellos...

-Normal... supongo – dudaba a la hora de contestar

-Esperaba que me contaras algo picante – entonces rió

Sakura rió con ella, ahora mismo era preferible seguir normal, ademas no sabia como reaccionaria Megara si le contara que ella y Sasuke se habían besado, seguramente estaría escandalizada, no solamente porque fue prácticamente de repente, si no también porque ella era una prostituta convertida en mucama y el uno de los herederos de la fortuna Uchiha, prácticamente eran de dos mundos completamente distintos.

No sabían ni cuanto tiempo pasaron hablando, ni siquiera había mirado el reloj, seguramente cuando se fuera Megara le darían una gran reprimenda por haber dejado el trabajo de lado, pero, por el momento quería disfrutarlo.

El sol bajo, dejando el ambiente oscuro. Eso fue la señal para que las dos muchachas empezaran a despedirse, fueron hacia la puerta principal. Sin mucha prisa, a un paso para que pudieran aprovechar los últimos momentos para acabar de hablar. Las dos sabían que pasaría tiempo antes de volverse a encontrar. Megara le había jurado que volvería a hablar con sus padres para que volviera.

Al llegar a la puerta...

Había una figura masculina en la entrada, una muy conocida para Sakura. Sasuke. Seguramente acababa de llegar a la casa, todavía llevaba el bolso del colegio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura se acercaba desvió la mirada, como si no quisiera mirarla. Se le oprimió el corazón

-¡Hola Sasuke!

Sakura se había olvidado de que Megara se encontraba a su lado, solo ver a Sasuke había hecho que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, como si verdaderamente su centro de interés solo fuera Sasuke.

-Megara

No dijo nada mas, subió por las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de las dos muchachas.

-Tan expresivo como siempre... - suspiro – bueno, me voy. Espero volver a verte pronto – dicho eso le dio un buen abrazo – si algún día necesitas algo solo avisame, ¿entendido?

-Tranquila, lo haré Cuidate

-Tu también..

Siguieron abrazadas. Al cabo de un rato de abrazos y despidos Megara se fue. Sakura suspiro, era mejor que empezara con sus tareas antes de que a parte de una reprimenda le pusieran un buen castigo. Fue directamente a la cocina, ya estaban preparando la cena, sin tardar mas cogió un cuchillo y se dispuso a ayudar.

El tiempo paso demasiado lento...

Sakura sentía que todo se había detenido, no esperaba que Sasuke le diera un beso delante de Megara y los posibles empleados que pasaran, no esperaba ni un abrazo o unas palabras cariñosas, aun así no podía creer que hubiera desviado la mirada, como si ella no valiera ni eso. Sin duda le había dolido.

Todos esos pensamientos le hacían ver que algo le pasaba con Sasuke Uchiha, y algo que podría traer grandes complicaciones en su vida. ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas! Pero no podía evitarlo, le ayudaba con prácticamente todo, se habían acercado bastante e incluso le había contado su pasado.

Pero... ¿Que sabia ella de Sasuke?

Apenas nada.

Aunque lento, el tiempo paso. Siguió con todas sus obligaciones y acabadas se fue a su habitación Merecía un buen descanso, quizás un sueño reparador la ayudaría a quitarse todo el enredo en su cabeza. Eso haría, se quito rápidamente el uniforme para meterse rápidamente en la cama y poder descansar.

Estaba a punto de correr las sabanas cuando tocaron a la puerta... El corazón de Sakura salto. Fugaku le había comentado que cuando tuviera un trabajo la iría a encontrar directamente. Estaba asustada, pero debía de abrir y enfrentar las cosas de frente, no le quedaba de otra.

Debía de ser valiente o no podría aguantar en esa situación. Si cada vez que podrían darle un trabajo se asustaba de esa manera lo que al final harían seria devolverla a los barrios bajos, y definitivamente no quería volver a ese horrible lugar.

Sin tardar mas abrió la puerta y como era de esperar un Uchiha estaba en la puerta.


End file.
